Fana Indil Weiße Lilie
by Lucina
Summary: Sie gehört einem Volk an, das von den Elben gehasst wird, doch sie verbirgt es gut- zumindest bis Legolas zum 10.Juiläum der Vernichtung des Ringes nach Minas Tirith kommt. Wird es ihm gelingen ihr Geheimnis zu lüften? COMPLETE
1. Kapitel 1

Hallihallohallöchen! Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion, deshalb: Seid bitte nicht so streng, ja? Kritik ist allerdings erwünscht. Ich muss ja wissen, wie ich mich bessern kann!

Entschuldigt bitte, dass das erste Kapitel etwas langweilig ist, aber ich verspreche euch, dass die darauffolgenden witziger werden. Wirklich!

Disclaimer für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel: Mir gehört nichts, überhaupt nichts. Und ich bleibe so arm wie ich bin.

**Fana Indil - Weiße Lilie**

Kapitel 1 

Silith wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nicht zum ersten und ganz bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal fragte sie sich, warum sie, bei Eru, diesen Job angenommen hatte. Sie seufzte. Sie kannte die Antwort nur zu gut- sie rannte nämlich gerade vor ihr weg. Keine zwanzig Meter vor ihr, sich aber immer weiter entfernend, rannte ein kleines Kind den Gang entlang, auf das sie eigentlich aufpassen musste. Nun ja, wie gesagt eigentlich. Tatsache war es nämlich, dass Earendil in letzter Zeit immer frecher wurde und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihr das Leben schwer zu machen, oder wie er es nannte: ihr Streiche zu spielen. Und dazu gehörte es auch dann und wann wegzulaufen und ihrer Aufsicht zu entkommen. Wäre er der einzige gewesen, für den sie die Verantwortung trug, wäre das kein Problem gewesen, aber da sie noch auf seine kleine Schwester aufpassen musste, die wesentlich braver war und die man aber trotzdem besser nicht aus den Augen ließ, war es schier unmöglich ihn am Weglaufen zu hindern. Sie grinste. Aber zum Glück gab es ja noch die Wachen, die an jeder zweiten Ecke standen. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuschte, würde ziemlich bald eben eine von diesen aus dem nächst besten Gang getreten kommen und den kleinen Ausreißer einfangen und zu ihr zurückbringen.

Ein leichtes Ziehen an ihrem Rock lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Tinuviel, die kleine Schwester von Earendil. „Ja, was ist den, meine Kleine?", fragte Silith mit weicher Stimme und ging vor dem vierjährigen Mädchen in die Hocke.

„Wir gehen doch heute trotzdem picknicken, oder?", fragte Tinuviel und sah sie mit großen Augen an, denen noch nicht einmal die strengste Wache widerstehen konnte.

„Aber natürlich, Tinnu! Sobald wir deinen Bruder aufgesammelt haben, gehen wir runter zum Stall und machen uns auf den Weg! Es hat ja schließlich lange genug gedauert, bis dein Vater damit einverstanden war!"

Sie hatte gerade geendet, als sie am Ende des Ganges einen Soldaten bemerkte, der mit dem quengelnden Earendil auf sie zukam.

„Ihr solltet besser auf den kleinen Prinzen aufpassen", sagte der Wachmann, als er bei ihr ankam und Earendil wieder ihrer Obhut übergab. „Der König wird nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber sein, dass er immer wieder wegläuft."

„Das ist mir bewusst! Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr in zurückgebracht habt. Ich werde besser aufpassen, damit das nicht noch einmal passiert! Und nun entschuldigt uns, bitte!", sagte sie, nickte dem Soldaten zum Abschied zu und ging, die beiden Kinder an den Händen haltend, den Gang hinunter in Richtung Ställe.

Sie war freundlich zu ihm gewesen, aber am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Hals umgedreht. Als ob sie nicht wüsste, was sie zu tun hatte!

Silith bemerkte, dass Earendil ängstlich zu ihr hinauf sah. Sie musste innerlich schmunzeln. Dachte er etwa sie würde einen Wutanfall bekommen und ihn zurechtweisen? Nein, das überließ sie lieber dem Vater der beiden. Aber einen kleinen Tadel konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen: „Earendil, am liebsten, würde ich dich jetzt hier lassen und dich nicht mit auf unseren Ausflug mitnehmen!" Sie bemerkte, wie der Junge bleich wurde. „Aber ich denke, dass ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken kann. Es hat viel zu lange gedauert bis euer Vater uns den Ausflug genehmigt hat. Aber ich muss dich warnen: Wenn du das noch einmal machst, werde ich dich nicht mehr so einfach davonkommen lassen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der kleine Junge an ihrer Hand nickte stumm. Er hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen. Sie seufzte. Anscheinen war sie doch etwas zu streng gewesen. Sich selbst verfluchend hielt sie an, kniete sich vor den Jungen und wischte ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hey, ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du mitkommst!", redete sie auf ihn ein. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

„Na, Silith? Geht es endlich auf den Ausflug? Es hat ja wirklich lange gedauert bis König Aragorn es genehmigt hat!", wurden sie von dem Stallmeister begrüßt. Er war ein leicht untersetzter Mann, der jedes Pferd in seinem Stall wie einen Freund behandelte.

Sie nickte ihm zu und führte ihre Schützlinge zu den Pferden, die in der Mitte des Hofes standen und warteten. Neben drei von diesen standen Wachen, die sie auf diesen Ausflug begleiten sollten.

°°

Silith saß am Rande eines kleinen Wäldchen im Schatten und beobachtete mit Adleraugen jede Bewegung der beiden Kinder, die auf der Wiese herumtollten. Die Wachen saßen gelangweilt in der Nähe und hielten, so wie es aussah, ein kleines Nickerchen. Nun ihr sollte es recht sein, war sie endlich die belustigten Bemerkungen über die „Streiche" von Earendil los.

Eine Kinderstimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Duuuu? Siliiiiiith?" Sie sah sich Tinuviels Kulleraugen gegenüber.

„Jaaaaaa?", antwortete sie ebenso gedehnt.

„Spielst du mit uns Fangen?" Nun gesellte sich auch noch Earendil zu seiner Schwester und sah sie genauso bittend an.

Sie von den Kinderaugen zu ihrem Buch, das sie eigentlich hatte lesen wollen, und wieder zurück. Seufzend gab sie sich geschlagen und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Es hatte so wie so keinen Sinn sich gegen die beiden Geschwister zu wehren, wenn sie einer Meinung waren. Sie ließ sich von Earendil auf die Beine ziehen, dem das Ganze anscheinend nicht schnell genug ging.

„Du zählst bis zehn und dann fängst du uns, ja? Und nicht schummeln! Schummeln ist böse!", wurde sie von Tinuviel belehrt.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht schummeln", sagte Silith lächelnd. „Nun lauft schon los, damit ich anfangen zu zählen kann." Sie machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung.

Lachend liefen Earendil und Tinuviel über die Wiese davon und scheuchten Schmetterlinge auf. Schmunzelnd fing Silith an zu zählen: „Eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf... sechs... sieben... acht... neun... zehn! Achtung ich komme!", rief sie den beiden Kindern zu und rannte ihnen hinter her, was gar nicht so einfach war, da sie ein Kleid trug.

Earendil und Tinuviel hatten sich auf die andere Seite des Baches geflüchtet, der quer über die Wiese floss. Sie musste ihn notgedrungen überqueren, wenn sie die beiden fangen wollte. Kurzerhand raffte sie ihren Rock und sprang von einem Stein zum anderen auf die andere Seite. Sie war schon fast bei Tinuviel angekommen, als sie ein Schwall kalten Wassers ins Gesicht traf.

Silith gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich, während Earendil und Tinuviel vor lachen beinahe auf dem Boden kugelten. Was hieß beinahe... sie taten es.

„Earendil! Das war unfair! Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich nassgespritzt hätte?", rief Silith, während sie sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Doch anstatt zu antworten bückte sich der Junge und schaufelte ihr eine weitere Ladung des kalten Nasses ins Gesicht.

„Zurückspritzen, was denn sonst!", rief der Junge fröhlich und rannte vor Silith davon.

„Na, warte! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..." Sie ließ den Satz offen. Sie wusste genau wie Earendil, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war und dass sie ihn auch nicht bestrafen würde.

Es wurde eine spaßige Angelegenheit. So oft wie möglich kreuzte der Junge den Bach, da er genau wusste, dass er für Silith ein Hindernis darstellte, dass sie Zeit kostete. Und Tinuviel half ihrem Bruder, indem sie Silith immer nassspritzte, wenn sie an ihr vorbeilief. Das ganze ging so lange, bis Silith sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen ließ und dort liegen blieb.

„Puh... Ich kann nicht mehr. Earendil, du hast gewonnen!" Mittlerweile war ihr halbes Kleid nass und so gab es nichts besseres, als in der Sonne zu liegen und sich trocknen zu lassen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie sich Earendil und Tinuviel auslieferte, die auch sogleich kamen und eine Geschichte verlangten.

„Komm schon, Silith! Wenn du schon nicht mehr mit uns Fangen spielen willst, kannst du uns doch zu mindest eine Geschichte erzählen!", bat Earendil und wurde von dem eifrigen Nicken seiner Schwester unterstützt.

Ein weiteres Mal gab sich Silith geschlagen. „Na gut, na gut! Ihr habt gewonnen!"

„Juhuuuu!", riefen beide übermütig und ließen sich neben Silith auf der Wiese nieder.

„Lasst mich nur kurz überlegen, welche Geschichte ich euch erzähle, ja?" Die beiden nickten eifrig. „Mmmmh, wie wäre es mit Mara, der kleinen Elbe aus Lothlorien? Was sagt ihr?"

„Aber die kennen wir doch schon!", quengelte Tinuviel.

Silith lächelte. „Ihr kennt nur _eine_ Geschichte von ihr, aber es gibt noch einige, die ich euch nicht erzählt habe. Also, wollt ihr ein bisschen mehr über den kleinen Wirbelwind erfahren?"

„Au, ja!", jubelte Earendil und auch seine Schwester war von diesem Vorschlag begeistert.

Silith lächelte und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, als plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme ertönte.

°°°

Aragorn freute sich, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Seit der Beerdigung von Arwen hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen und dann auch nur einen Teil von ihnen. Aber nun, zehn Jahre, nachdem der Ring vernichtet worden war, waren sie alle nach Minas Tirith gereist um dort den Jahrestag zu feiern. Und da Aragorn momentan wenig zu tun hatte, da die Organisation der Feiertage schon abgeschlossen war, war er seinen Freunden kurzerhand entgegengeritten.

Besonders freute er sich darüber, dass Frodo gekommen war, hatte er doch zu dieser Jahreszeit immer mit den Nachwirkungen seiner Reise durch Mordor zu kämpfen.

„Und, wie geht es Earendil und Tinuviel?", fragte Gandalf. Er war bei der Beerdigung von Arwen in Minas Tirith gewesen und hatte gesehen, wie sehr die beiden Geschwister ihre Mutter vermisst hatten.

Aragorn wusste, worauf sein langjähriger Freund anspielte, und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Den beiden geht es sehr gut", antwortete er mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Am Anfang haben sie mir richtige Probleme bereitet und jedes Kindermädchen vergrault. Aber dann ist zufällig Silith aufgetaucht und seitdem..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Diese Silith hat nicht zufällig schwarze Haare?", fragte Legolas auf einmal völlig zusammenhangslos, was ihm fragende Blicke von sowohl Gandalf als auch Aragorn einbrachte.

„Doch, wieso fragst du?"

„Nun, dann glaube ich, dass sie dort vorne bei dem Wäldchen mit deinen Kindern Fangen spielt." Er deutete auf eine Baumgruppe nicht weit vor ihnen.

„Das kann gut sein. Sie wollte heute mit den beiden einen Ausflug machen", erklärte Aragorn.

„Du hast ihnen erlaubt einen Ausflug zu machen, jetzt, da die Orks immer aktiver werden?", fragte Legolas.

Aragorn grinste. „Nun, sowohl Silith als auch Earendil und Tinuviel können richtig überzeugend sein. Sie haben mich zwei Wochen damit gequält, bis ich zugestimmt habe- unter der Bedingung, dass sie ein paar Wachen mitnehmen!"

„Ich möchte wissen, wie genau sie das geschafft haben", sagte Gimli, der dem Gespräch bisher nur gelauscht hatte. „Sie wären damit nämlich die ersten, die ihren Willen gegen deinen Willen durchgesetzt haben!"

„Und da bleiben sie hoffentlich die einzigen! Aber du kannst sie selbst fragen. Wir sind schon da!", lachte Aragorn. „Earendil! Tinuviel! Wollt ihr euren Vater nicht begrüßen?", rief er und stieg von seinem Pferd ab.

Die beiden, die eben noch neben Silith im Gras gelegen hatten, sprangen auf und rannten ihrem Vater entgegen. „Ada!", riefen sie beide und fielen ihm um den Hals, was nur möglich war, weil er sich gebückt hatte.

„Na, ihr beiden, wart ihr auch schön brav?", fragte Aragorn und erntete entrüstetes Nicken.

„Aber natürlich, Ada!"

Aragorn lächelte. Er kannte diese Antwort schon von den beiden und meistens war es dann so, dass sie beide etwas ausgefressen hatten. Und als er zu Silith sah, erkannte er, dass es tatsächlich so war. „Wenn ihr nichts angestellt habt, warum ist Silith dann so nass?", fragte er.

„Nun... ähm..."

„Also... wir..."

Keiner der beiden schien ihm eine Antwort geben zu wollen und so sah er Silith fragend an.

„Nun, Eure Majestät, wir haben Fangen gespielt und die beiden waren wohl der Meinung, ich bräuchte eine kleine Abkühlung."

„Und dann haben sie Euch einfach nassgespritzt?", fragte er lächelnd.

„So in etwa!", gab Silith zu. Doch dann schweifte ihr Blick zu den anderen, die noch auf ihren Pferden saßen und beäugte sie neugierig.

„Da das geklärt ist, will ich euch vorstellen. Earendil, Tinuviel, Silith, hier sind Gandalf, Legolas Thranduillon, Gimli Gloinssohn, Frodo Beutlin, Sam Gamdschie, Perigrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock! Sie werden an den Feierlichkeiten zur Zerstörung des Ringes teilnehmen und danach noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt bleiben. Earendil und Tinuviel kennt ihr ja größten Teils schon, aber Silith noch nicht. Sie hat die Aufgabe übernommen sich um die beiden Wirbelwinde zu kümmern."

Nachdem sie sich alle zugenickt hatten, fuhr Aragorn fort. „Wo sind den eigentlich die Wachen, die euch begleiten sollten?", fragte er.

Tinuviel kicherte. „Die sind eingeschlafen. Anscheinend war es ihnen zu anstrengend die Gegend im Auge zu behalten."

Doch im Gegensatz zu Tinuviel fand Aragorn das Ganze nicht lustig. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, die ein unverkennbares Zeichen von Ärger war. „Und wo sind diese Wachen?", fragte er.

Die immer noch kichernde Tinuviel antwortete ihm. „Da hinten bei den Bäumen", sagte sie und deutete in die Richtung.

Sofort stand Aragorn auf und ging zu den immer noch schlafenden Wachmännern. Silith taten die drei jetzt schon leid, aber verdient hatten sie es. Ihre Aufgabe war es gewesen auf Silith, Earendil und Tinuviel aufzupassen, aber stattdessen schliefen sie lieber. Silith hatte zwar selbst die Augen offen gehalten, aber auch sie hätte etwas übersehen können.

Gimli riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich unhöflich erscheine, aber wie habt Ihr es geschafft, Aragorn davon zu überzeugen, den Ausflug zu genehmigen?" Der Zwerg schien ernsthaft interessiert zu sein.

Doch bevor Silith antworten konnte, klinkte sich Earendil in die Unterhaltung ein. „Das wüssten wir auch gerne, aber sie sagt es uns nicht!", sagte er und sah sie beleidigt an.

„Genau, das ist wirklich unfair!", bekräftigte Tinuviel.

Silith grinste nur. „Jetzt werdet mal nicht frech, ihr beiden! Ich habe es euch nicht gesagt, weil euer Vater dann keine ruhige Minute wegen euch hätte. Ihr wickelt doch jetzt schon fast jeden um eure kleinen Finger!"

Die beiden Grinsten, als ob ihnen ein großes Lob gemacht worden wäre, was Gimli zum Lachen brachte. Und nicht nur er, sondern auch alle anderen schmunzelten über die beiden Kinder. Auch Aragorn grinste, als er mit den drei verlegen aussehenden Wachen zurückkehrte. Kurz darauf ritten sie alle in Richtung Minas Tirith.

°°

„Worüber denkst du nach, Legolas?", fragte Aragorn den Elben, der neben ihm ritt und bis eben vor sich her gestarrt hatte.

„Über diese Silith. Irgendetwas an ihr kann ich mir nicht erklären. Es ist, als ob sie etwas verbergen würde."

„Dann hast du es also bemerkt? Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, doch ich bin nicht dahinter gekommen, was sie verbirgt. Vielleicht findest du etwas raus!"

„Ja, vielleicht...", murmelte Legolas nachdenklich.

Ende Kapitel 1 

Puh... Ich hab's geschafft. Das war gar nicht so einfach... Na ja, ich kann nur wiederholen: Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Das ist die erste Fanfiktion, die ich im Alleingang schreibe!

Kritik ist allerdings dringendst erwünscht!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	2. Kapitel 2

Sooo, da bin ich wieder. Hey, warum rennt ihr den alle weg? Ich bin nicht giftig! Wirklich nicht! Seht mich nicht so ungläubig an! ...Dann eben nicht!

Ich möchte mich bei euch für die Reviews bedanken. Also: Danke, danke, danke, dankedankedankedankedankedanke!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts! Buhuuu! T-T

Da das erledigt ist, hier das zweite Kapitel:

Fana Indil- Weiße Lilie Kapitel 2 

Silith kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Sie hatte sich fast schon eine kleine Höhle aus ihren Decken gebaut. Heute war ihr freier Tag, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Ein freier Tag hieß lediglich, dass sie ausschlafen konnte, denn spätestens um zehn Uhr standen Earendil und Tinuviel vor ihrer Tür und verlangten lautstark Einlass. Wenn sie das überhaupt taten. Meistens rissen sie einfach die Tür auf, rannten zum Bett und ließen sich laut schreiend auf sie fallen. Silith grinste. Die beiden waren einfach zu süß.

So in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Sonne immer höher wanderte bis sie Silith schließlich ins Gesicht schien. Silith verzog das Gesicht. Wieso hatte sie vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen? Sie kannte die Antwort: Ihre eigene Schusseligkeit war schuld. Jetzt müssten eigentlich jeden Moment Earendil und Tinuviel ins Zimmer platzen. Sie lauschte auf eventuelle Geräusche, die die beiden verraten hätten. Nichts. Auch nach Minuten, die Sonne hatte mittlerweile schon die Tür erreicht, war nichts zu hören. Anscheinend würden die beiden heute nich kommen. Schade. Sie hatte sich schon auf die beiden gefreut. Aber so hatte sie wenigstens einmal die Zeit, in Ruhe durch den Garten zu spazieren und die Ruhe zu genießen, falls es so etwas kurz vor den Feierlichkeiten im Schloss überhaupt gab.

Silith schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte aufzustehen. Man betone: Sie versuchte es! Denn sobald sie sich auf ihre Füße gestellt hatte, fiel sie auch schon zurück aufs Bett. Sie verfluchte sich für ihren katastrophalen Kreislauf. Gut, noch einmal für die alten Omis...

Füße langsam auf den Boden stellen, langsam zum Rand des Bettes rutschen, fast schon im Schneckentempo das Gewicht auf die Beine überlagern und schließlich so langsam, dass selbst der älteste Kreis schneller aufgestanden wäre, aufstehen. Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie war aufgestanden! Sich wie ein kleines Kind freuend, ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte nach dem einfachsten System, das ihr einfiel, ein Kleid heraus: Augen zu, reingreifen und das nächst beste herausziehen. Schnell streifte sie sich das smaragdgrüne Kleid über und band sich ihre Haare mit einem schmalen Lederband zurück. Ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel und sie entschied, dass sie sich so der Allgemeinheit des Schlosses zeigen konnte- solange sie keinem der Adeligen über den Weg lief.

Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend schlenderte sie durch das Schloss. Das Frühstück ließ sie frohen Mutes ausfallen und sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Garten.

Dort angekommen streifte sie zwischen den Blumenbeeten umher und sang irgendein Lied vor sich her. Endlich einmal Ruhe. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, was dieses Wort bedeutete und es fast schon aus ihrem Wortschatz gestrichen. Silith ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen und genoss den warmen Sommermorgen. Sie war gerade am wegdämmern, als plötzlich eine hohe Kinderstimme ertönte.

„Earendil! Schau! Da vorne sitzt Silith!"

„Juhuuuu!", schrie angesprochener.

Eine andere Stimme protestierte: „Nein, ihr werdet jetzt nicht zu ihr gehen! Sie hat heute ihren freien Tag! Habt ihr nicht gehört! Bleibt hier!"

Silith schreckte auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen gekommen waren. Doch bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte, warfen sich auch schon zwei Paar Arme um den Hals, die sie Earendil und Tinuviel zuordnete.

„Hey, ihr beiden! Ihr erwürgt mich fast!" Lachend schob sie die Kinder etwas von sich weg, sodass sie wieder besser Luft bekam.

„Tut uns Leid!"

Bevor Silith antworten konnte, trat Aragorn zu ihnen. „Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass Silith heute ihren freien Tag hat?", wies er die beiden Kinder auf Siliths Schoß zurecht. „Ihr seid einfach nur unmöglich! Und jetzt kommt! Elladan und Elrohir dürften bald ankommen!" Er hielt den beiden auffordern die Hand hin, doch keiner der beiden bewegte sich einen Millimeter.

„Aber Ada, wir wollen bei Silith bleiben! Sie muss uns noch eine Geschichte erzählen!" Sie klammerten sich an Siliths Ärmeln fest. „Und vorher gehen wir nicht weg!"

Lautes Lachen störte das Streitgespräch zwischen Vater und Kindern. „Ho, Aragorn, das lasse ich mir gerne gefallen. Anscheinend ist Silith nicht mehr die Einzige, die dir die Stirn zu bieten vermag!", lachte der Zwerg und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Außer ihm kamen auch noch Legolas und Gandalf zu Aragorn, der beinahe schon verzweifelt auf sein eigen Fleisch und Blut hinabsah.

Zu allem Überfluss setzten die beiden nun auch noch den mitleiderregendsten Blick auf, den sie beherrschten.

„Bitte, Ada!", sagte Tinuviel.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Aragorns Widerstand brach. „Nun gut..." Earendil und Tinuviel jubelten so laut, dass er lauter fortfahren musste. „Aber nur, wenn ihr nach dem Mittagessen brav seid und nichts anstellt!"

Die beiden nickten eifrig. „Natürlich machen wir das! Danke, Ada!"

Nun bequemte sich Tinuviel sich dazu von Siliths Schoß hinunter zu hüpfen und ihren Vater zu umarmen. Oder besser gesagt: Sie umarmte seine Knie. „Du bist der beste Ada auf der Welt!"

Aragorn lachte. „Aber nur, wenn ich mache, was ihr wollt, nicht wahr?" Er fuhr seiner Tochter über die Haare. „So... ich dachte, ihr wolltet eine Geschichte hören?"

°°

„Aber ich will nicht zum Mittagessen!", quengelte Earendil nun schon zum hundertsten Mal.

„Aber du musst dorthin!", antwortete Silith zum ebenfalls hundertsten Mal. Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Der kleine war aber auch wirklich anstrengend, wenn es um so etwas ging. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Speisesaal erreicht und traten in den riesigen, reichlich verzierten Raum ein. Am Tisch, man konnte es schon fast eine Tafel nennen, saßen bereits die Hobbits und ein paar ranghohe Adlige. Es fehlten nur noch der König, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli, doch auch die würden in kürze auftauchen.

„Dann iss wenigstens mit uns, wenn wir schon hier essen müssen! Ich mag diesen riesigen Saal nicht!", bat Tinuviel und hielt Silith an ihrem Kleid fest.

„Genau! Bleib bei uns! Bitte!" Genau wie seine Schwester hielt auch er Silith an ihrem Kleid fest.

„Tut mir Leid, meine kleinen, aber ich kann nicht!", sagte sie und versuchte ihr Kleid aus dem Klammergriff der beiden zu entwinden und sie gleichzeitig zum Tisch zu dirigieren, was allerdings nur zur Folge hatte, dass sich die beiden ihre Hände nur noch fester in den Stoff verkrampften. „Kommt schon, morgen bin ich wieder bei euch, ja?"

„Nein, du bleibst bei uns!"

Silith reute sich, dass diese beiden so an ihr hingen, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt wurde es selbst ihr zu viel. Und in diesem Moment war es ihr viel zu viel. Vor allem, als die beiden sie auch noch zum Tisch ziehen wollten, was sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, sodass sie aufpassen musste nicht auf die Geschwister zu fallen.

„Hey, passt auf!", rief sie, aber es war zu spät. Sie fiel, zwar nach hinten, aber das machte keinen großen Unterschied. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und machte sich auf einen schmerzhaften Aufprall bereit. Sie kannte den harten Boden des Schlosses nur zu gut. Es kam des öfteren vor, dass Earendil sie umrannte.

Doch wider Erwarten blieb ihr dieses Mal die Bekanntschaft mit dem Marmorboden des Saals erspart. -Sie wurde aufgefangen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick nach oben, sagte ihr, dass es Legolas gewesen war, der sie aufgefangen hatte. Seine langen, blonden Haare kitzelten sie neckisch im Gesicht und der Geruch von einer Sommerwiese nach einem kurzen Schauer wehte ihr um die Nase

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, während er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte. Silith brachte nur ein Nicken zu Stande, da sie immer noch leicht erschrocken war, was man ihr anscheinend nur zu deutlich vom Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Wirklich?", hakte der Elb nach und bedachte sie mit einem besorgten und zugleich misstrauischen Blick.

„Ja", sagte sie endlich. „Ich bin so etwas mittlerweile gewöhnt. Danke fürs Auffangen!" Sie nickte ihm zu und drehte sich dann zu Earendil und Tinuviel um. „Was sollte das eben? Ihr wisst genau, dass ich so etwas nicht mag!"

Die beiden drucksten verlegen herum und murmelten etwas, dass man als ein „'tschuldigung!" deuten konnte, wenn man darin geübt war wie Silith.

Doch anscheinend war Aragorn diese Art von Sprache nicht so geläufig wie ihr und so hakte er nach: „Wie war das?"

„Entschuldigung!", murmelten die beiden erneut, doch dieses Mal auch für normalsterbliche verständlich. Aragorn nickte zufrieden und wandte sich an Silith. „Danke, das du die beiden an deinem freien Tag übernommen hast. Heute Nachmittag wirst du deine Freizeit genießen können-" Er wurde von Earendil und Tinuviel unterbrochen.

„Silith soll bei uns bleiben!" Aragorn rollte aufgrund diesen Protest die Augen. Dies sagten sie immer. Er wollte zu einer Begründung ansetzten, doch Silith kam ihm zuvor.

Sie ging vor den beiden in die Hocke. „Hört mal zu, ihr beiden... Morgen bin ich den ganzen Tag bei euch und kann euch Geschichten erzählen, ja? Ihr müsst mir aber heute noch etwas Zeit lassen, damit ich mir welche überlegen kann!" Earendil und Tinuviel nickten eifrig. „So, da das geklärt ist, könnt ihr ja jetzt zum Tisch gehen und euch hinsetzten, ja?" Wieder eifriges Nicken. „Wir sehen uns morgen!"

Silith stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen. Doch vorher knickste sie noch einmal vor Aragorn und Legolas und dann verschwand sie im Eilschritt aus dem großen Saal.

°°

Aragorn und die anderen Gefährten saßen auf einer Terrasse und grübelten über die wieder und wieder auftretenden Orks nach. Bisher hatte es noch keine Übergriffe auf Dörfer gegeben, aber das konnte sich auch von einem auf den anderen Tag ändern. Immer wieder waren sie gesichtet worden, wie sie sich in Richtung Osten bewegten. Wohin war noch nicht klar, doch es befanden sich bereits Späher auf ihrer Spur.

Der eigentliche Grund für die allgegenwärtige Besorgnis war das Unwissen, wer die Orks dazu veranlasste sich zu sammeln und sich außerhalb ihrer Höhlen zu zeigen. Selbst Gandalf wusste in diesem Fall keinen Rat. Sie konnten nur hoffen etwas durch Zufall zu erfahren, doch diese Chancen waren mehr als nur gering.

„Was bringt uns das Nachdenken, wenn wir doch eh nichts wissen. Weder über das Ziel der Orks noch über denjenigen, der die Fäden in der Hand hält. Es ist zum verrückt werden!" Gimli ließ sich erschöpft in seinem Stuhl nach hinten fallen. So etwas hatte er seit Elronds Rat nicht mehr erleben müssen, mit dem Unterschied, dass man damals sehr genau gewusst hatte, wer wie wann wo etwas vor hatte und wie man diesen jemand besiegen konnte. Und in diesem Fall wussten sie noch nicht einmal wer. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Gimli war nahe dran sich die Haare zu raufen. Und wie es schien, war er nicht der einzige, der mit der Situation unzufrieden war. Auch die Hobbits sahen bedrückt aus der Wäsche. Immerhin lag das Mittagessen schon mehr als zwei Stunden zurück. Ein Grummeln ihrer Mägen bestätigte diese Tatsache.

Endlich schienen auch Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf einzusehen, dass diese Situation so verkorkst war, dass im Moment nichts daran zu ändern war. „Gimli hat Recht!", sagte Gandalf. „Wir wissen nichts und es würde auch nichts bringen, wenn wir noch Stunden hier säßen und nachdenken."

„Genau!", stimmte Aragorn dem Zauberer zu. Er wollte gerade die Karte von Mittelerde zusammenrollen, die auf dem Tisch lag, als Legolas sie zu sich zog. „Was hast du, mein Freund? Ist dir etwas eingefallen?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht dazu..." Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der anderen.

„Ihr Elben seid unmöglich!", meckerte Gimli. „Immer geht ihr davon aus, dass wir Sterblichen genauso viel wissen wie ihr und befindet es nicht einmal für nötig uns in eure Gedankengänge einzuführen-"

Legolas machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, die Gimli zum Schweigen brachte. „Ich musste gerade an die Ainu i Amdir denken. So weit ich weiß lebten sie am Andrast (Kap im Westen Gondors)."

„Wer waren die Ainu i ... was auch immer?", fragte Pippin. Komische Namen hatten schon immer sein Interesse geweckt, allerdings konnte er sie sich nicht sehr gut merken. Und das auch nicht, wenn er sie bereits zum hundertsten Male gehört hatte.

Gandalf erklärte es ihm. „Die Ainu i Amdir waren den Elben gar nicht so unähnlich, was ihr Äußeres betraf. Sie hatten genau wie sie spitze Ohren und waren ebenso unsterblich. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass aus den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, hervorging, dass diese Ainu i Amdir nicht gerade die Freundlichsten waren." Er sah nachdenklich auf die Karte.

„Und weiter?", hakte Merry nach.

„Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht mehr weiß. Die Elben scheinen dieses Volk nicht sehr zu mögen. Und die Menschen haben sie schon seit langem vergessen. Das einzige, das ich den Büchern noch entnehmen konnte, ist, dass die Ainu i Amdir vor ungefähr zweitausend Jahren aus Mittelerde verschwanden."

„Wieso das?"

Auf diese Frage wusste Gandalf keine Antwort, stattdessen wandte er sich an Legolas. „Sag, warum musst du ausgerechnet jetzt an sie denken? Glaubst du, sie haben etwas damit zu tun?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Ainu i Amdir waren zwar das egoistischste Volk Mittelerdes, aber sie hassten die Orks genau so wie wir. Ich habe mich eher gefragt, ob sie etwas wissen können. Möglich wäre es..."

„Und wieso fragen wir sie dann nicht einfach?", fragte Pippin.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie sind aus Mittelerde verschwunden", wurde er von Merry zurechtgewiesen.

„Aber wohin?"

„Das weiß keiner", sagte Gandalf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz." Alle Blicke wandten sich Legolas zu. „Wir wissen, dass sie über das Meer davon gesegelt sind. Nicht in Richtung Valinor, sondern eher nach Südwesten. Aber ich denke, die Idee von Pippin ist nicht so schlecht."

Die anderen sahen ihn an, als hätte er gerade vorgeschlagen zu den Orks zu gehen und sie zu Kaffee und Kuchen einzuladen. Besonders Gimli sah so aus, als hätten sich all seine Befürchtungen über die Verrücktheit der Elben soeben bewahrheitet.

Legolas grinste ob der fassungslosen Gesichter. „Ich meine, wir können sie zwar nicht persönlich fragen, aber so weit ich weiß gibt es noch ein paar Ruinen am Kap."

„Und der Herr glaubt nach zweitausend Jahren stehen diese noch!", war die vor Sarkasmus nur so triefende Antwort von Gimli.

„Die Ainu i Amdir haben, so weit ich weiß, einen Bann über ihre Stadt gelegt, damit sie noch intakt ist, falls sie zurückkehren sollten. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, in wie weit dieser Bann noch funktioniert und ob die Stadt den Ringkrieg überstanden hat."

„Die Ainu i Amdir konnten Magie anwenden? Das ist mir neu! Wieso habe ich davon nichts in den elbischen Schriften gelesen?", fragte Gandalf.

„Zu deiner ersten Frage kann ich nur so viel sagen: Ja, sie konnten Magie anwenden. Wie mächtig und welche Zaubersprüche sie kannten, weiß ich nicht. Und zu deiner anderen Frage... wir mochten die Ainu i Amdir nicht sonderlich."

Gimli schnaubte. „So wie ihr die Zwerge bis vor kurzem nicht sonderlich gemocht habt?"

Legolas lächelte. „Nein, wenn man es mit euch vergleicht, waren wir zu euch noch die Personifikation der Freundlichkeit!"

„Nun, wie dem auch sei", schaltete sich Aragorn wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Ich glaube, es wäre angebracht, einen Trupp nach Andrast zu schicken. Am liebsten würde ich – und da wird mir Gandalf mit Sicherheit zustimmen- selbst hinreiten, aber das ist aufgrund der Feierlichkeiten in ein paar Tagen nicht möglich. Der Trupp soll sich umsehen und berichten, ob die Stadt noch erhalten ist und wenn ja, dann wie gut. Nach den Feierlichkeiten können wir dann dorthin reiten und uns umsehen." Er sah die anderen an, die alle zustimmend nickten.

Gimli gähnte. „Endlich ist das sinnlose Rumsitzen vorbei!"

Ende Kapitel 2 

Puh! Ich bin fertig! Bitte seid mir nicht böse, weil ich so lange über die Ainu i Amdir geschrieben habe, aber die spielen in späteren Kapiteln noch eine größere Rolle.

Eure völlig geschaffte Lucina.

P.S. Seht ihr den kleinen Button da unten in der Ecke? Drückt ihn bitte ganz lieb von mir!


	3. Kapitel 3

Hi, bin wieder da! Ich hab mich wie ein kleines Honigkuchenpferdchen über eure Reviews gefreut! Ja nicht aufhören weiter zu reviewn!

So ein paar kleine Hinweise am Rande:

Ich habe die Bücher ungefähr fünf Mal gelesen. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass Gandalf zehn Jahre nach der Vernichtung des Ringes nicht mehr in Mittelerde lebt, sondern mit Frodo und einigen anderen nach Valinor gesegelt ist. Nun ja, ich habe da etwas gedreht, dass es auf meine Story passt.

Des weiteren wird Aragorn ganz bestimmt **_nicht_** Silith heiraten, mit der habe ich etwas anderes vor. Und außerdem würde Aragorn, so wie ich ihn mir von den Büchern her vorstelle, so etwas nicht tun. Seine große Liebe war, ist und wird auch immer Arwen sein, auch wenn sie in meiner Story tot ist.

Dass ich Eldarion nicht erwähnt habe... sorry, wollte ich nicht. Bitte seht darüber hinweg, dass ich den Sohn von Aragorn jetzt einfach mal Earendil genannt habe, ja? Danke!

Soooo, genug der Vorrede, hier kommt das dritte Kapitel:

Kapitel 3 

Frohen Mutes gingen Legolas und Gimli durch die stark bevölkerten Straßen von Minas Tirith. Nach der ergebnislosen Besprechung hatten sie nicht einfach im Schloss sitzen bleiben wollen, sondern hatten kurzerhand beschlossen die neu erblühte Stadt auszukundschaften. Sie kannten sie ja schon vom Ringkrieg her, doch das war zu einer Zeit gewesen, zu der Minas Tirith nichts weiter als eine Festung kurz vor der entscheidenden Schlacht gewesen war.

In den vergangenen zehn Jahren hatte sich einiges getan. Die Häuser waren frisch verputzt und fast alle hatten einen neuen Anstrich bekommen. Die Straßen hatten ein neues Pflaster und überall an den Häusern konnte man Blumenkästen sehen, die der Stadt etwas lebendiges gaben- außer den vielen Menschen und Tieren, die eh schon durch die Straßen wuselten.

Am Straßenrand boten Händler ihre Waren an und versuchten sich gegeneinander auszuspielen. Mit dem Resultat, dass kein Elb freiwillig ein zweites Mal am Markttag diese Straßen betreten würde. – Genau das schwor sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Legolas, der sich ernsthaft fragte, warum er den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, sich die Stadt anzusehen. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass Gimli an einem Schmiedestand stehen geblieben war und die Arbeiten betrachtete. ‚Einmal Zwerg, immer Zwerg', dachte er resignierend. Er ging zurück um ihm zu sagen, dass er schon einmal ein Stück vorgehen wolle.

„Legolas, wie kannst du nur die hohe Kunst des Schmiedens so wenig schätzen?", fragte der Zwerg und machte eine ausladende Geste mit der er auf die Arbeiten des Schmiedes zeigte. Als Legolas nur lachte und fröhlich vor sich hin summend die Straße weiter entlang ging, resignierte er: „Einmal Elb, immer Elb!"

Legolas schlenderte derweil weiter den Mark entlang, der sich über den ganzen unteren Ring erstreckte. Er sah Stände an denen Obst, Gemüse und andere Lebensmittel angeboten wurden, andere verkauften Kleidung und wieder andere versuchten ihr Glück damit, Nutztiere zu verkaufen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf ob der schlechten Behandlung der Tiere. Im Düsterwald würde so ein Händler noch nicht einmal die Einreisegenehmigung bekommen. Er wollte gerade weiterschlendern, als er zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

Ein junger Mann – er konnte nich älter als zwanzig sein – rannte durch die Straße und stieß jeden beiseite, der ihm Weg war. Er hatte eine richtige Gasse in die Menschenmenge gepflügt.

Hinter Legolas wurde Geschrei laut. „Haltet den Dieb! Er hat mir meine Tasche gestohlen!", rief eine Frau, während sie versuchte dem Dieb durch die gaffende Menge zu folgen.

Legolas sah kurz nach hinten, dann rannte er dem Mann hinterher, der mittlerweile schon fast außer Sichtweite war. Wenn alles gut ging würde er ihn schon bei der nächsten Biegung der Straße eingeholt haben. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass der Mann unbewaffnet war und er keinen arglosen Bürger umrannte.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gefasst, als auch schon eine junge Frau unwissend mitten in den Weg des Fliehenden trat. Er wollte etwas rufen, das sie warnen sollte, doch es war schon zu spät. Der Mann rannte die Frau um und fiel selbst hin. Beide schlitterten über den gepflasterten Boden, doch im Unterschied zur Frau kam der Mann sofort wieder auf die Beine, was ihm allerdings nichts nützte, da einige Soldaten, die in der Nähe Wache gestanden hatten, den Tumult bemerkt hatten und nun zum Ursprung vorzudringen versuchten.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch die Frau wieder auf die Beine gerappelt und Legolas erkannte mit Schrecken, dass es Silith war. Was hatte sie auf dem Markt zu suchen? Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre im Schlossgarten und würde ein Buch lesen. Nun, so konnte man sich täuschen.

Der Dieb sah sich geschockt um. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Da gab es nur noch einen Ausweg, wenn er nicht im Gefängnis landen wollte. Er zückte ein Jagdmesser, schnappte sich die völlig ahnungslose Silith und hielt es ihr an die Kehle.

„Einen Schritt weiter und sie ist tot!", drohte er den Wachen und Legolas und drückte zur Untermauerung seiner Worte die Spitze des Jagdmessers leicht an Siliths Hals, wo sofort ein kleines Rinnsal Blut entstand. Sofort blieben sie stehen und warteten ab, was der Mann als nächstes tat.

Der Dieb wich immer weiter zurück. Erst einen Schritt, dann einen weiteren und so weiter. Und die Menschenmenge folgte ihm. Es waren als würden die Personen auf einer Stelle stehen und nur der Boden würde sich bewegen. Legolas sah Siliths Augen, vor Angst und Überraschung weit aufgerissen und das Messer an ihrem Hals, das sich leicht in die Haut bohrte. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Weder konnte er den Dieb aufhalten noch Silith aus dessen Armen befreien. Würde er hinter dem Mann stehen, könnte er ihn wahrscheinlich überwältigen, aber da er und die Soldaten sich nun einmal genau im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit des Diebes befanden, war es unmöglich.

‚Verdammt', dachte Legolas und hätte sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen, doch Jahrhunderte emotionslosem Auftreten verboten es ihm.

Der Mann hatte derweil schon die Hälfte des Weges zum Tor zurückgelegt, das aus der Stadt herausführte. „Schickt die Wachen vom Tor weg!", befahl er. „Oder das Mädchen hier wird dran glauben müssen!" Er verstärkte den Griff um Siliths Schultern und zog sie noch näher an sich heran, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht entkommen konnte. „Und stellt mir ein Pferd bereit!"

Legolas konnte den Mann nicht verstehen. Wieso nahm er so große Mühen auf sich, nur um die Tasche einer Frau behalten zu können? Das war durch und durch unlogisch! Er bemerkte, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Silith veränderte. Erst war er ängstlich, dann überrascht, dann verstehend und schließlich entschlossen. Was hatte sie vor?

Die Antwort auf seine Frage folgte wenige Momente später. In Sekundenschnelle griff Silith nach der rechten Hand, die das Messer gegen ihren Hals drückte und zog sie ein Stück von diesem weg. Den linken Ellenbogen rammte sie dem Mann in den Magen, sodass er würgte und sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne beugte. Als nächstes schnappte sie sich mit beiden Händen die Hand des Mannes mit der er das Messer gehalten hatte, das ihm in der Zwischenzeit herunter gefallen war, und schmiss ihn, ihn über den abrollend, auf den Boden, wo er liegen blieb.

Das Gesicht des Mannes zeugte von seinen Schmerzen und seiner Überraschung darüber, dass er von einem „normalen Mädchen" besiegt worden war. Auch die Menschen, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatten, waren verblüfft ob der plötzlichen Wendung des Ganzen. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass Silith einen Mann, der viel größer und schwerer war als sie, einfach so besiegen konnte.

Nach einigen Momenten des überraschten Starrens löste sich Legolas aus der Menge und trat zu Silith. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er. Er konnte es nicht so wirklich glauben, was er soeben gesehen hatte. Silith hatte den Dieb im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fertiggemacht.

„Ja, bis auf den Kratzer am Hals ist alles in Ordnung. -Wirklich!", fügte sie aufgrund seines skeptischen Blickes hinzu.

Die Wachen traten derweil zu dem Mann und nahmen ihn fest. Ihn erwartete eine Strafe, die ihn einiges kosten würde- an Geld und an Zeit. Bevor sie ihn abführten nahmen sie ihm noch sein Diebesgut ab und gaben es der Frau zurück, die mittlerweile am Ort des Geschehens angekommen war und alles beobachtet hatte. Sie nahm die schlichte Tasche lächelnd entgegen und ging zu Silith.

„Silith, du bist einfach unmöglich! Wieso musstest du dich dem Mann auch in den Weg stellen? Er hätte es doch nicht einmal bis zum Tor geschafft!"

„Ach, weißt du, Aylah, ich hatte keine Lust so lange zu warten", antwortete Silith grinsend und fiel Aylah um den Hals. Legolas, der die Szene überrascht verfolgte, verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Kannten sich die beiden etwa?

Aylah und Silith lachten, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Anscheinend hatte er seine Emotionen nicht so unter Kontrolle gehabt, wie es sich für einen Elben gehörte.

„Sieh an, anscheinend haben wir es geschafft, einen Elben aus der Fassung zu bringen! Wir können stolz auf uns sein!", lachte Aylah und klopfte Silith, die ebenfalls lachte, auf die Schulter.

Den anfänglichen Schock überwindend bekam Legolas seine Miene wieder unter Kontrolle. „Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte er und musterte die beiden interessiert.

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte! Ich werde sie Euch irgendwann erzählen, aber nicht jetzt!" Silith wandte sich an Aylah. „Was machst du hier in Minas Tirith?"

„Du meinst, außer am Fest teilzunehmen? Nun, vielleicht hatte ich das Dorf satt und wollte dich einfach mal besuchen?", fragte sie und lachte bei Siliths hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Nein, das wollte ich zwar schon oft machen, aber dafür würde sich eine Reise von zwei Wochen wohl kaum lohnen. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!" Sie hielt die Tasche hoch, die der Mann kurz zuvor versucht hatte zu stehlen.

Legolas wollte gerade fragen, was denn so wichtiges in der Tasche sei, als plötzlich Gimli auftauchte. „Legolas, was fällt dir ein, einfach so wegzurennen? Nun ja, eigentlich sollte mich das ja nicht wundern, immerhin bist du ja ein Elb, aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht Ordnung, dass du mich einfach so stehen lässt!" Der Zwerg unterbrach seine Strafpredigt, als er Silith und Aylah bemerkte, die sich beide vor Lachen schüttelten. „Was ist denn bitteschön so witzig?"

Doch die beiden konnten ihm keine Antwort geben. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht zu ersticken. Endlich, nach ein paar Minuten, waren die beiden wieder fähig, normal zu atmen. „Eigentlich nichts, ich habe nur noch nie erlebt, dass ein Zwerg einem Elben eine Standpauke hält!"

„Ja, da bist du nicht die einzige!", murmelte Legolas. „Und was hast du als Entschuldigung zu sagen, Silith?"

„Entschuldigung? Für einen Lachanfall? Nun, ich kann Euch nur den Grund sagen!" Sie grinste scheinheilig. „Wenn ich mit Aylah zusammen bin, reicht ein einziger Kommentar und ich bin für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar!"

„Nun, da das geklärt ist..." Aylah packte Silith am Arm. „Wenn uns die Herren entschuldigen würden?" Sie lächelte höflich, nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und zog Silith dann mit sich die Straßen hinauf.

„Wer war das Mädchen?", fragte Gimli, sobald die beiden außer Hörweite waren.

„Aylah? Sie ist eine Freundin von Silith, mehr weiß ich nicht", antwortete Legolas.

„Na ja, was soll's... So! Und jetzt erzählst du mir bitteschön, was hier passiert ist. Ich habe den Mann gesehen, den die Wachen abgeführt haben. Was hat er getan?", verlangte Gimli zu wissen. Und Legolas fing, da er keine weitere Strafpredigt des Zwerges ertragen wollte, notgedrungen an zu berichten.

°°

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Aylah Silith, sobald sie in der Menschenmenge verschwunden waren. „Du weißt, dass er ein Elb ist! Und noch dazu ein Prinz! Wenn er herausbekommt, wer du bist, dann macht er dir die Hölle heiß, wenn nicht noch schlimmer!"

Silith seufzte genervt. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Elb ist und auch dass er ein Prinz ist. Aber bis jetzt hat er noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft und außerdem: Wer würde bitteschön erwarten, dass die letzte der Ainu i Amdir sich ausgerechnet in Minas Tirith versteckt und sich ihren Lebensunterhalt als Kindermädchen der Kinder des Königs verdient? Ich bitte dich Aylah! Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen! Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass eine kleine unbedachte Bemerkung schon alles verraten kann! Und besonders jetzt musst du auf dich aufpassen! Ich habe gehört, wie sich ein paar Soldaten über das vermehrte Auftreten der Orks unterhalten haben. Das kann nichts gutes heißen!"

„Die Orks kriechen freiwillig aus ihren Löchern im Gebirge? Das glaube ich nicht! Sie sind doch nach dem Ringkrieg fast gänzlich verschwunden! Es gibt kaum noch welche von ihnen! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Aber es stimmt! Bitte versprich mir, dass du auf dich achtest!", flehte Aylah, während sie das Tor zum zweiten Ring durchschritten.

„Gut, gut, ich verspreche es! In ein paar Tagen gibt es sowieso nichts mehr, das ich verraten könnte."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich tun möchtest!", brach es aus Aylah heraus.

Silith seufzte. „Glaub mir, das kann ich auch nicht! ...So, und jetzt sag mir endlich, was du mir mitgebracht hast!", forderte sie.

Aylah grinste geheimnistuerisch. „Das werde ich dir hier ganz bestimmt nicht sagen!"

°°

„Und wie war der Ausflug in die Stadt", wurden Legolas und Gimli von Frodo begrüßt, der sich den weißen Baum vor der Zitadelle angesehen hatte.

„Oh, recht unterhaltsam", winkte Legolas ab, doch Gimli widersprach ihm.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch für Elben! Alles, das nicht länger als fünf Minuten dauert, ist für sie nur unterhaltsam!" Gimli machte eine theatralische Pause und erzählte Frodo dann von dem Dieb, Silith und wie sie ihn fertig gemacht hatte.

Frodo ging während dem Zuhören der Mund auf. „Und sie hat ihn einfach so auf den Boden geworfen, obwohl er so viel größer war als sie?" Legolas und Gimli nickten bestätigend.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie auch Legolas werfen könnte", sprach Gimli mehr zu sich als zu den anderen beiden.

Legolas grinste. „Wohl kaum, ich bin ein Elb, schon vergessen?" Nach diesem Kommentar war er froh, kein Zwergisch zu können, denn Gimli stieß einige Wörter aus, die nicht wirklich nett klangen. „Sind Elrohir und Elladan schon angekommen?", fragte er Frodo, während Gimli noch fluchte.

Frodo nickte. „Vor einer Stunde ungefähr. Sie sind mit Aragorn und Gandalf so weit ich weiß in den Garten gegangen."

„Danke!", sagte Legolas und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten, einen immer noch vor sich hingrummelnden Gimli bei Frodo zurücklassend. Doch auch er machte sich gleich darauf auf, in die entgegengesetze Richtung, wohl gemerkt. Er wollte Silith suchen und sie fragen, wie sie den Mann so einfach auf den Boden hatte werfen können.

°°

Aylah und Silith saßen derweil in Siliths Räumen auf ihrem Bett.

„Jetzt komm schon, Aylah! Zeig mir endlich, was so wichtig ist, dass du hier hergekommen bist! Bitte!", bettelte Silith nun schon seit fünf Minuten.

Endlich schien Aylah Mitleid mit ihr zu haben und holte einen in schwarzes Tuch geschlagenes Bündel heraus. „Hier!", sagte sie und reichte es Silith, die es auch sogleich auswickelte. Es enthielt einen auf den ersten Blick schwarzen Stein, der jedoch bei genauerem Hinsehen viele andere Farben aufweisen konnte. Violett, Blau und Grün waren nur einige. Der Stein wurde von perlmuttfarbenen Adern durchzogen.

Silith traute ihren Augen nicht. „Du hast ihn gefunden? Du hast den Alchatar gefunden? Wie das? Ich meine... Danke!", stotterte sie und fiel Aylah um den Hals.

„Hey, du erdrückst mich!", lachte Aylah und schob Silith von sich weg. „Was ist dieser Alchatar eigentlich? Damals hast du gesagt, du würdest es mir erzählen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hätte." Auffordernd sah sie Silith an, die den Stein in ihren Händen immer noch ungläubig betrachtete.

Silith wandte den Blick nur schwer von dem Stein ab. „Der Alchatar..." Sie seufzte. „Er war das wertvollste, das mein Volk besaß. Nicht im materiellen Sinne, das ist klar, aber im magischen Sinne... kurz gesagt, er war unbezahlbar. Deshalb wollte ich ihn auch nicht zurücklassen, als ich nach Mittelerde zurückgekommen bin. Allerdings ist er mir, als ich am Strand entlanggeirrt bin, verloren gegangen."

„Gut, jetzt kenne ich die Geschichte, wie du ihn verloren hast, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum er für dich so wichtig ist!"

Silith seufzte. „Gut, ich erzähle es dir. Er ist so etwas wie das Herz meines Volkes gewesen. In ihm stecken große magische Kräfte. Mit ihm kannst du Dinge, die weit entfernt sind, sowohl zeitlich als auch örtlich. Außerdem..." Sie brach ab. Sie war gerade dabei, das größte Geheimnis ihres Volkes auszuplaudern, das man ihr zu hüten gelehrt hatte. Aber es half nichts. Aylah hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren. Immerhin hatte sie den Stein zurückgebracht. „Außerdem haben wir ihm unsere magischen Kräfte zu verdanken."

„Wie das? Ich dachte sie wären euch angeboren?", wollte Aylah wissen, doch Silith hob die Hand. Sie würde alles erzählen, aber der Reihe nach.

„In einer Legende heißt es, dass wir einmal Elben gewesen waren." Aylah zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, wir waren Elben, aber wir lebte abgeschieden für uns am Meer von Rhun. Dann kam eines Tages ein Wanderer zu uns, aus dem Osten. Er hatte die Wüste durchquert, obwohl er krank war und war so erschöpft, dass es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er starb. Wir nahmen ihn trotzdem auf und kümmerten uns um ihn. Zum Dank gab er uns den Stein mit den Worten: „Nehmt ihn und tut Gutes, wie ihr es bei mir getan habt. Er wird euch dabei helfen!" Kaum hatte der Heiler den Stein genommen, starb der Mann und zerfiel zu Staub. Der Alchatar jedoch glühte auf und gab uns unsere magischen Kräfte.

Zu Anfang befolgten wir die Bitte des Mannes und setzten unsere Kräfte zum Wohl anderer ein. Zu dieser Zeit bekamen wir auch unseren Namen: Ainu i Amdir- Engel der Hoffnung. Dann aber wurden wir immer egoistischer und habgieriger. Uns reichte es nicht mehr, einfach nur ein Stamm Elben am Meer von Rhun zu sein. Wir zogen nach Andrast und erbauten dort unsere Stadt- Syron. Wir trieben Handel, beuteten die anderen Völker aus und vergaßen die Bitte des Mannes. Seit damals ist Ainu i Amdir in Mittelerde das größte Schimpfwort, das du an den Kopf geworfen bekommen kannst.

Und der Stein... seine Kräfte wurden mit der Zeit immer schwächer. Die Wächter, die er über die Jahre hinweg hatte, bemerkten es nicht. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Bis er vor ungefähr zweitausend Jahren so gut wie gar keine mehr besaß. Das war die Zeit, als die Ereignisse des zweiten Zeitalters von allen außer den Elben vergessen wurden. Man schob das ganze auf Sauron und seine dunklen Machenschaften, die Mittelerde vergiftet hatten. Man beschloss Mittelerde zu verlassen.

Wir fuhren auf Schiffen nach Südosten, wo wir wussten, dass es dort Land gab- Land, von dem niemand außer uns wusste, so dachten wir. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern. Es war ein trauriger Anblick Mittelerde davon driften zu sehen.

Im neuen Land, wir nannten es Lethain, lebten wir rund eintausendfünfhundert Jahre, während deren sich der Alchatar zu erholen schien, doch der Schein trog.

Ich glaube, der Stein war so stark und mächtig, wie unsere Herzen rein waren. Und da wir unsere Reinheit vor Jahrhunderten verloren hatten, konnte sich der Stein nicht wirklich erholen.

Dann wurden wir angegriffen von Lydon, dem Sohn Saurons. Nur wenige wissen, dass Sauron einen Sohn hatte. Nun ja, Lydon vernichtete zuerst kleinere Dörfer an. Er besaß genau wie wir die Gabe der Magie. Woher er sie hatte, weiß ich heute noch nicht. Tatsache ist, dass wir im Gegensatz zu ihm wie Blätter im Wind waren. Er blies uns regelrecht weg. Als er dann die Stadt angriff, war unser Schicksal besiegelt.

Es machte ihm Spaß zu sehen, wie wir wie verschreckte Tiere vor ihm herliefen und um Gnade winselten. Doch er tötete alle, die ihm über den Weg liefen. Ihm lag es nicht wie Sauron daran, Herrscher über möglichst viele Völker zu sein, er wollte einfach nur morden und Blut vergießen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Einige von uns hatten sich in das Zentrum der Stadt geflüchtet- der Halle, in welcher der Stein aufbewahrt wurde. So auch ich. Ich war damals ungefähr eintausendsechshundert Jahre alt. Noch ziemlich jung für eine Ainu i Amdir. Ich hatte Angst und versteckte mich hinter einer Säule, als er die Türen aufsprengte. Ich hörte die anderen, die sich außer mir dorthin verkrochen hatten, schreien und flehen, doch er tötete sie alle. In diesem Moment verstand ich, dass er hinter dem Stein und seiner Magie her war.

Das, was ich darauf tat, kann ich bis heute nicht begreifen. Ich rannte hinter meiner Säule hervor und stellte mich Lydon in den Weg. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was dann geschehen ist. Ich glaube, er hat mich ausgelacht. Nun ja, Tatsache ist, dass er versucht hat auch mich zu töten, aber er konnte es nicht. Ich vermute, es der Stein, der mich gerettet hat, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich am anderen Ende von Lethain befand. Ich war völlig am Ende, aber ich konnte nicht einfach aufgeben. Irgendetwas zwang mich dazu, weiter zu machen." Silith seufzte. „Jetzt weißt du, warum der Stein für mich so wichtig ist. Er gab uns unsere magische Kräfte und hat mir das Leben gerettet und deshalb musste ich ihn wiederhaben."

Aylah starrte geschockt auf den Stein. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich hinter diesem Etwas, das kaum so groß war wie eine geballte Faust, so eine lange und traurige Geschichte verbarg. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen um die gespenstige Stille zu durchbrechen, die den Raum erfüllte, nachdem Silith geendet hatte, doch ihr wollte nicht einfallen, was sie sagen sollte. Gerade als die Stille unerträglich wurde, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief Silith und die Tür öffnete sich.

Ende Kapitel 3 

Soooo, meine Güte, ich bin fertig! Sowohl mit den Nerven, als auch mit dem Chapter... Nun ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir weiter fleißig Reviews.


	4. Kapitel 4

So, hier kommt das 4. Kapitel und um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es ein paar Stellen, die mir nicht so richtig gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie hätte besser formulieren können. Nun ja, hier ist es: Kapitel 4 (Hiermit wird die 10.000 - Wörtergrenze gesprengt!) 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Gimli trat ein. Hatte er etwas mitbekommen? Nein, es sah nicht so aus. Er schien völlig normal zu sein.

„Hallo Silith!", begrüßte er sie. „Und Ihr müsst Aylah sein, habe ich Recht? Gimli Gloinssohn, zu Diensten!", stellte er sich auf Zwergenmanier vor und verbeugte sich.

Aylah antwortete mit einem Nicken. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen."

„Also, Silith, entschuldige bitte, dass ich so einfach reingeplatzt bin, aber ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Er sah sie abschätzend an, als ob er feststellen wollte, ob sie etwas dagegen hatte. „Wie hast du es geschafft, diesen Dieb einfach so auf den Boden zu schmeißen? Und noch dazu über den Rücken?"

Silith kicherte. „Das sind die Fragen, die sich halb Minas Tirith im Moment stellen wird. Die Antwort ist einfach. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich verteidigen konnte und hat mir deshalb Kampfunterricht erteilt. Nun ja, das Ergebnis habt Ihr ja gesehen."

Gimli war überrascht. „Man hat Euch Kampfunterricht gegeben?"

„Ja, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war!", antwortete Silith wahrheitsgetreu. Der Zwerg konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihre Kindheit mittlerweile schon über zweitausend Jahre zurücklag.

Darauf wusste der Zwerg keine Antwort mehr. Er verneigte sich und verließ den Raum wieder.

„Puh, das war knapp! Wenn er etwas gehört hätte..." Aylah wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Was hätte er den hören sollen? Er ist ein Zwerg und außerdem haben wir uns nicht mehr unterhalten, als er in die Nähe gekommen ist!" Silith nahm den Stein, hüllte ihn wieder in das schwarze Tuch und legte ihn auf ihren Nachttisch.

„Was willst du nun mit dem Stein machen?", fragte Aylah und griff das Thema wieder auf, über das sie sich unterhalten hatten, bevor Gimli hereingekommen war.

Silith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihn verwahren, vermute ich. Der Stein ist immer noch schwach und ich werde seine übrigen Kräfte nicht vergeuden." Sie setzte sich wieder zu Aylah aufs Bett. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern?"

Später am Tag saßen die beiden immer noch auf dem Bett und unterhielten sich, bis Aylah irgendwann aufstand. „So, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt. Ich muss immerhin noch bis zu der Wirtschaft gehen, wo ich untergekommen bin. Und ich habe keine Lust durch Minas Tirith zu spazieren, wenn es dunkel ist. Das Fest hat einige Diebe angelockt, wie du ja heute Nachmittag gesehen hast." Sie wandte sich zum gehen, als Silith sie aufhielt.

„Warte! Ich komme mit und bringe dich zum Tor. Wenn die Wachen dich alleine durchs Schloss schleichen sehen, werden sie misstrauisch. Sie sind in den letzten Tagen wirklich nicht zum aushalten!" Silith hakte sich bei Aylah unter und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer.

„Wie lange bleibst du eigentlich noch?", fragte Silith, während sie einen Gang entlang liefen.

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?", lautete die Gegenfrage. Aylah lachte, als sie von Silith in die Seite geknufft wurde. „Ich bleibe noch bis nach dem Fest. Ich meine, so eine Chance kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Schön, dass du so lange bleibst. Wenn du willst kannst du morgen mal wieder ins Schloss kommen. Ich kann mich dann zwar nicht nur auf dich konzentrieren, aber ich denke das wird nichts machen, oder?" Mittlerweile waren sie am Tor angekommen.

„Nein, nein, das ist in Ordnung! Also dann, bis morgen!", sagte Aylah und drückte Silith kurz.

„Ja, bis morgen!", sagte auch Silith und erwiderte die kurze Umarmung, bevor Aylah das Schloss verließ und sie sich umwandte um in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren- und mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der sich unbemerkt hinter sie gestellt hatte. Sofort wehte ihr der Duft der Person entgegen- er roch wie eine Sommerwiese nach einem kurzen Schauer. „Legolas!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ein Blick nach oben bestätigte ihre Annahme. Es war Legolas, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war. Schnell entsann sie sich, was sich für sie gehörte und trat ein, zwei Schritte zurück. „Entschuldigt, bitte, ich habe nicht aufgepasst!", wollte sie sich entschuldigen, doch Legolas winkte ab.

„Es ist keine Entschuldigung von Nöten, meine Dame!", sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Silith stutzte. Warum war er auf einmal so förmlich? Keine drei Stunden zuvor hatte er doch noch auf dieses höfische Getue verzichtet. Was er nur wollte? „Im Gegenteil, ich muss mich entschuldigen, da ich ja so nah an euch herangetreten bin! Nun, zum Grund für mein Kommen..." Innerlich klopfte sich Silith auf die Schulter. Sie hatte doch gleich gemerkt, dass er etwas wollte. „Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?"

Silith nickte. „Nur zu!" Langsam aber sicher wurde sie neugierig darauf, was Legolas von ihr wissen wollte.

„Nun... woher habt ihr diese Kette?" Er deutete auf das schmale Silberkettchen, das Silith am Hals trug. An ihr hing ein kleiner Anhänger- eine Lilie, in die ein kleiner, funkelnder Diamant eingefasst war.

Silith hob eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Frage. Vielleicht hatte Aylah doch Recht und der Elb ahnte im Endeffekt etwas von ihrer wahren Identität. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie hatte nichts getan, was sie hätte verraten können. „Sie ist ein Erbstück meiner Familie. Einst hat sie meiner Mutter gehört, doch nachdem sie bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist, trage ich sie." Das war eine der gröbsten Lügen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde ausgesprochen hatte. Und sie hasste es zu lügen, doch in dieser Situation war das unumgänglich.

Diese Kette war kein Erbstück. Sie diente einzig und allein dazu, ihre magischen Kräfte zu verbergen. Und in vier Tagen würden die hundert Jahre vergangen sein, die man eine solche Kette tragen musste, um seine magischen Kräfte zu verlieren. Dann würde sie wie normaler Mensch sterblich sein und müsste auch nichts mehr von Elben oder Lydon zu fürchten haben. Allerdings erst in vier Tagen und bis dahin musste sie aufpassen. Also zur Sicherheit noch einmal nachhaken: „Wieso fragt ihr?"

„Reines Interesse. Ich habe ähnliche Ketten schon einmal gesehen, vor langer Zeit. Diese sieht ihnen sehr ähnlich."

Oh, diese Antwort war gar nicht gut. Er erinnerte sich an diese Art von Ketten. Das hieß, er erinnerte sich auch noch an die Ainu i Amdir. Ihr wurde schlecht. Warum, warum musste Aylah immer Recht behalten? Konnte sie sich nicht auch einmal irren? Anscheinend war ihr momentaner Gefühlszustand zu offensichtlich, denn Legolas sah sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Soll ich euch vielleicht auf Euer Zimmer bringen?", fragte er und Silith konnte nichts anderes als nicken. Nach diesem Schock musste sie sich erst einmal erholen und nachdenken. Legolas stützte sie an ihrem Ellenbogen. „Was hat Eure Freundin Euch denn mitgebracht?", fragte er. Ob er sie ablenken wollte, oder ob er einfach noch mehr erfahren wollte, war nicht klar, doch er erreichte damit, dass Silith sich noch elender fühlte, als sie es eh schon tat.

Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Wenn sie jetzt den Mund aufgemacht hätte, hätte sie ihm alles erzählt. Über den Alchatar, ihre richtige Abstammung und über das Schicksal ihres Volkes. Aber das durfte sie nicht. Sie durfte es ihm nicht erzählen, sonst hätte sie in kürzester Zeit alle Elben Mittelerdes am Hals.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, kamen sie bei ihrem Zimmer an. „Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?", fragte Legolas, als er die Tür für Silith aufmachte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke, aber ich glaube, es ist das beste, wenn ich mich einfach hinlege. Danke, dass Ihr mich hergebracht habt!" Sie setzte zu einem Knicks an, doch ihr angeschlagener Kreislauf hielt sie davon ab, ihn zu vollenden. Sie nickte Legolas zu und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuziehend. Kaum war diese ins Schloss gefallen, ließ Silith sich auch schon an ihr heruntergleiten und hockte sich auf den Boden. „Das war verdammt knapp!", murmelte sie, nicht wissend, dass Legolas immer noch vor der Tür stand und lauschte.

°°

„Was haben wir denn hier? Einen Elben, der an der Tür des Kindermädchens meiner Kinder lauscht?" Legolas drehte sich überrascht um und sah einem grinsenden Aragorn entgegen, der sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnte.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, würde Gimli jetzt glaube ich sagen und da hätte er Recht", sagte Legolas.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Aragorn, nun neugierig geworden durch die Bemerkung seines Freundes.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, allerdings nur ein wenig. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass sie ein Geheimnis hat. Es gibt auch einige Sachen, die mir komisch vorkommen. Zum Beispiel diese Kette, die sie trägt, mit dieser Lilie. Ich kann mich erinnern solche schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wo! Und die Kampftechnik, die sie heute Nachmittag angewendet hat um den Dieb zur Strecke zu bringen, kommt mir auch bekannt vor."

„Hast du denn schon irgend einen Verdacht?", fragte Aragorn.

„Einen Verdacht? Schön wär's! Ich weiß nur, dass es sehr wichtig für sie ist, dass dieses Geheimnis nicht gelüftet wird."

„Wie das?"

„Ich habe sie gefragt, woher sie diese Kette hat."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Legolas grinste. „Doch, ich meine, was gab es zu verlieren? Sie sagte, es wäre ein Familienerbstück, aber sie hat noch nachgehakt, warum ich das wissen wollte. Und-"

„Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie schon einmal gesehen hast, nicht wahr? Ist dir klar, was du gemacht hast? Du hast sie praktisch darauf hingewiesen, dass du ihrem Geheimnis auf der Spur bist!" Aragorn sah den Elben skeptisch an. „Was versprichst du dir davon?"

„Ich verspreche mir gar nichts davon. Nun ja, Tatsache ist, dass sie auf einmal bleich geworden ist und sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Und als ich sie dann noch gefragt habe, was ihre Freundin ihr mitgebracht hat, hat sie noch nicht einmal mehr geantwortet. Ich glaube, sie hatte Angst sich zu versprechen und so ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben."

Aragorn zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist gut. Ich werde sehen, dass ihr ab morgen beim Essen nebeneinander sitzt. Sie isst ja dann wieder mit uns, da sie auf Earendil und Tinuviel aufpasst." Er seufzte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich Silith nicht als Verbrecherin entpuppt, weil dann..."

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen, Aragorn. Sie ist keine Verbrecherin und hat nach meiner Einschätzung auch noch keinem etwas zu Leide getan."

Aragorn nickte abwesend und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Hoffentlich hast du Recht."

„Ich habe immer Recht!", lachte Legolas und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie ist keine Verbrecherin!"

„Du scheinst dir sehr sicher zu sein, woher kommt das? Kann es sein, dass sie dich interessiert?", fragte Aragorn.

Legolas lächelte. „Sie fasziniert mich. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber sie tut es."

°°

Mühsam rappelte sich Silith wieder vom Boden auf. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wieso musste sich Legolas auch für ihre Kette interessieren? Und warum hatte sie so plötzlich die Beherrschung verlieren müssen? All die Jahre war es doch gut gegangen! Silith ging ins Bad und spritzte sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, damit sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte und den Schwindel loswurde. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Zwar war Kopf nun wieder frei, aber ihr Kreislauf zwang sie dazu sich erst einmal hinzulegen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie, als sie gegen einen Stuhl stieß, während sie zu ihrem Bett torkelte. Ihr Kleid behielt sie kurzerhand an. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich umzuziehen. Sie wollte nur noch eins: schlafen und das am besten die nächsten vier Tage lang.

_Sie lief durch einen Wald. Es war Nacht und die Bäume waren nichts weiter als Schemen, die ihre Äste nach ihr ausstreckten. Sie ging langsamer. Genauer betrachtet war der Wald wunderschön, aber er hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Leid erdulden müssen und war nun gerade dabei sich zu erholen. Sie wollte gerade stehen bleiben, als sie hinter sich etwas knacken hörte. Sie fuhr herum und sah eine schwarze, große Gestalt, die in einen Umhang gehüllt war und eine Kapuze trug. Sie bekam Angst, riesige Angst, als die Gestalt auf sie zukam. Sie war wütend auf sie und hatte ganz gewiss nicht vor sie zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Kurzentschlossen drehte sich Silith um und rannte weg, doch die Gestalt wollte und wollte nicht verschwinden, nein, eher holte sie auf. Dann stolperte Silith und sie fiel hin. Mit Schrecken erwartete sie das, was unweigerlich kommen musste. Doch nichts geschah. Sie sah auf zu der Gestalt, die starr wie eine Salzsäule vor ihr stand. Dann auf einmal kniete sie sich vor sie und wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen, die sich gebildet hatten, als sie hingefallen war. „Schsch! Es wird alles gut! Vertrau mir!", sagte sie und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. _

Silith wachte schweißgebadet wieder auf. Seit wann träumte sie so einen Stuss? Sie träumte doch sonst nichts und wenn, dann nur unzusammenhängende Bilder. Sie stand auf um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Da musste etwas dahinterstecken. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Aber Visionen konnte sie keine haben, da sie die Kette trug, die jegliche Magie verhinderte. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

Mit einem Glas Wasser ging sie zum Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr den Sternenhimmel angesehen. Ihr fiel ein Lied ein, das sie früher immer gesungen hatte. Leise begann sie die Melodie vor sich herzusummen, da sie den Text vergessen hatte. Es war schon zu lange her, als dass sie sich hätte erinnern können.

Während sie so auf der Fensterbank saß und vor sich hinsummte, wurden die Sterne immer blasser und der Himmel färbte sich von Osten her orange, gelb und rosa. Es war einer der schönsten Sonnenaufgänge seit langem und er versprach einen schönen, sonnigen Tag.

Nur mühsam wandte sich Silith von dem sich ihr bietenden Schauspiel ab und rutschte von der Fensterbank. Es war Zeit sich fertig zu machen um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie nahm ein Kleid aus ihrem Schrank und ging ins Bad.

Heute würde sie wieder auf Earendil und Tinuviel aufpassen müssen, nein das war die falsche Formulierung, sie würde auf sie aufpassen dürfen und ihnen Geschichten erzählen. Wenigstens konnte sie sich bei den beiden nicht verplappern. Das war schon einmal ein Trost. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie Legolas nicht all zu oft über den Weg laufen würde, was bei ihrem Glück garantiert der Fall sein würde.

Nun ja, es half nichts. „Auf in den Kampf!", dachte sie und ging auf den Gang, wo bereits geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Silith froh, kein Dienstmädchen zu sein und schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen zu sein müssen. Nun ja, am Anfang hatte sie genau so früh aufstehen müssen, weil Earendil und Tinuviel die Morgenmuffel schlechthin waren, aber mittlerweile hatten es sich die beiden angewöhnt, früh aufzustehen und sich selbst fertig zu machen- zum Glück. Silith holte zuerst Tinuviel ab, die immer früher fertig war, als ihr Bruder. So viel zu dem Gerücht, Frauen bräuchten immer länger im Bad als Männer. Und tatsächlich durften die beiden erst einmal noch fünf Minuten auf Earendil warten, bis er aus dem Zimmer huschte und ein leises „Entschuldigung!" murmelte. Er war anscheinend noch etwas verschlafen, was sich allerdings schnell legte, als Tinuviel anfing, Silith mit Fragen über die Geschichte, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte, zu bombardieren.

„Hast du dir eine Geschichte ausgedacht?", fragte Tinuviel, kaum das sie drei Schritte gegangen waren.

„Aber natürlich habe ich das!"

„Und wovon handelt sie?"

„Das werde ich dir doch jetzt noch nicht verraten! Da musst du schon noch eine Weile warten!"

„Aber du kannst uns doch schon wenigstens erzählen, wer darin vorkommt!", schaltete sich nun auch Earendil ein.

„Nein, nein, ich werde euch noch nichts verraten und nun seid still! Wir sind da!", sagte Silith und schob die Tür zum Speisesaal auf.

„Heute isst du doch mit uns, oder?", fragten Tinuviel und Earendil wie aus einem Mund.

Silith lächelte, als sie an die Aktion der beiden vom Vortag denken musste. „Ja, heute esse ich mit euch!" Earendil und Tinuviel seufzten erleichtert auf.

Am Tisch waren nur noch drei Plätze frei, die beiden der Geschwister und noch einer zwischen Sam und Legolas. Sie hatte aber auch Pech. So wie sie die Situation einschätzte, würde Legolas das Gespräch vom Vortag hundertprozentig wieder aufgreifen.

„Geht es Euch wieder besser?", fragte Legolas, kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt hatte.

Silith lächelte. „Ja, danke der Nachfrage!" Oh, langsam konnte sie die ewige Lügerei nicht mehr ertragen.

„Was hattet ihr denn?", fragte Sam zwischen zwei Bissen, da man, nachdem auch die letzten eingetroffen waren, endlich mit dem Essen angefangen hatte.

„Nur eine kleine Kreislaufschwäche, nichts weiter. Ich bin das mittlerweile schon gewöhnt." Sie lächelte den Hobbit fröhlich an.

„Genau wie Ihr es gewöhnt seid, von Earendil und Tinuviel umgeworfen zu werden und von den beiden Eure freien Tage gestohlen zu bekommen?", hakte Legolas nach. Silith nickte abwesend. Sie war ganz und gar darauf konzentriert sich nicht zu verraten. „Ach, um auf meine Frage von gestern zurückzukommen... Was ist es eigentlich, das Euch Eure Freundin mitgebracht hat und das es wert ist gestohlen zu werden?"

Silith zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Da war sie wieder. Die Frage von gestern. Und sie hatte immer noch keine passende Lüge zur Hand, aber vielleicht würde er sich mit der halben Wahrheit zufrieden geben.

„Oh, das war auch nichts weiter als ein Erbstück meiner Familie. Ich hatte es verloren und Aylah hat es mir wiedergebracht. Allerdings ist es nichts wertvolles. Der Dieb war einfach nur hinter ihrem Geld her."

Legolas nickte verstehend, doch innerlich zweifelte er an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Antwort. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an den Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie Aylah in der Menge entdeckt hatte. Ihr war klar geworden, dass es mehr als die Tasche einer Frau war, die der Dieb da gestohlen hatte. Was konnte anderes der Grund dafür sein, dass sie sich so spät dazu entschlossen hatte, den Dieb zu überwältigen? Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Es musste etwas mit dem Diebesgut zu tun gehabt haben. Doch er konnte nicht weiter nachfragen, da sich Silith nun mit Sam unterhielt, der anscheinend noch nichts von dem Vorfall am Vortag gewusst hatte.

Das Essen ging vorbei, ohne dass Silith noch irgend eine unangenehme Frage beantworten musste, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Sie wollte gerade mit Earendil und Tinuviel in den Garten gehen, als ein Wachmann im Speisesaal auftauchte. Er verbeugte sich vor Aragorn und fing dann an zu sprechen: „Verzeiht bitte, dass ich störe, Eure Hoheit, aber Fürst Faramir ist soeben angekommen! Er wartet in Eurem Arbeitszimmer auf Euch!"

„Danke, dass Ihr mich benachrichtigt habt! Ihr könnt nun gehen!", entließ Aragorn den Soldaten, doch dieser blieb.

„Verzeiht, aber es ist noch jemand angekommen. Sie sagten, sie wären Brüder von Lady Silith!" Alle Anwesen wandten sich Silith zu, die neben Earendil und Tinuviel stand und ebenso überrascht schien wie alle anderen.

„Sagtet Ihr nicht, dass ihr keine Geschwister habt?", fragte Aragorn. Er hatte eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe gezogen.

„Ich habe auch keine, Eure Hoheit! Das muss ein Missverständnis sein!" Sie sah den Soldaten fragend an. „Haben meine angeblichen Brüder denn ausdrücklich nach mir verlangt?"

Der Soldat nickte. „Kein Zweifel. Sie sagten, sie wollten ihre kleine Schwester Silith Diann besuchen und sie würden erwartet werden." Silith runzelte die Stirn ob dieser Antwort.

„Vielleicht haben sich die beiden einen Scherz erlaubt", mutmaßte Gimli.

„Einen sehr schlechten", ergänzte Legolas. „Kennt ihr denn jemanden, dem so etwas einfallen könnte?"

„Nein", sagte Silith nur und für sie schien das Thema damit erledigt zu sein.

„Gut, dann... schickt die Männer weg und sagt ihnen, sie sollen nicht wieder kommen!", befahl Aragorn und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wie auch er verließen jetzt auch die anderen nach und nach den Raum.

Silith stand derweil noch mitten im Raum und überlegte, wer sie hatte sehen wollen. Sie wäre wohl noch Stunden dort stehen geblieben, hätten Earendil und Tinuviel nicht zum Gehen gedrängt.

„Komm schon, Silith! Du willst uns doch noch eine Geschichte erzählen!", quengelte Tinuviel und zog sie zum Ausgang, als plötzlich panisches Geschrei laut wurde. Es kam aus dem Hof. So schnell wie es ihr die beiden Kinder ermöglichten rannte sie dorthin und erstarrte, kaum dass sie einen Blick auf das Geschehen geworfen hatte.

Ende Kapitel 4 

Sooo, schreibt mir doch ein paar Reviews, ja? Bitteeeeeeee!

Ach ja, diese Woche werde ich es nicht schaffen noch weitere Kapitel zu posten, weil ich drei Arbeiten in der Schule schreibe und dazu noch einen Test, also seid nachsichtig mit mir, ja?


	5. Kapitel 5

Hi, da bin ich wieder! Es hat etwas gedauert, ich weiß, aber wir werden zur Zeit wirklich durch die Tretmühle gejagt! Anscheinend wirken Frühlingsgefühle bei Lehrern nicht so richtig. Na ja, was soll's... hier ist das fünfte Kapitel:   
Kapitel 5 

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt blickte Silith erschüttert auf das sich ihr bietende Geschehen. Zwei Männer standen, umzingelt von Soldaten, im Hof des Schlosses und lachten diese aus. Einer der beiden hielt Aylah am ausgestreckten Arm in die Höhe. Aylah wand sich in seinem Griff und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er war zu stark. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatten diese beiden Männer, die mitten im Hof standen, Aylah als Geisel nehmen können? Und warum?

Tinuviel schrie bei dem Anblick auf und versteckte sich hinter Silith. „Warum tun die so etwas böses?", fragte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme, während sie ihr Gesicht in Siliths Rock verbarg. Eldarion stand neben Silith und bewegte sich nicht. Er war viel zu erschüttert von dem Handeln der Männer.

Von Tinuviels Frage wieder in die Gegenwart geholt, kniete sich Silith vor die beiden Geschwister und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden! Habt ihr mich verstanden? Geht in mein Zimmer und wartet dort auf mich, ja?" Die beiden rührten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Tinuviel.

Silith lächelte beruhigend. „Ich komme nach, sobald meine Freundin aus den Klauen dieser Männer befreit ist. So, und jetzt geht schon!" Sie schubste die beiden Kinder in den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Dieses Mal hörten die beiden auf sie und gingen tatsächlich. Kaum hatten sie ihr den Rücken zugekehrt verschwand die lächelnde Maske aus ihrem Gesicht und machte Platz für einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Silith wandte sich derweil um und betrachtete mit besorgter Miene die Situation. Keine der beiden Seiten hatte sich während ihrem kleinen Gespräch mit Eldarion und Tinuviel geändert. Es sah alles in allem nach einem Patt aus (für Schachhasser: Unentschieden), als einer der Männer anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir wollen Silith Diann! Wenn wir sie haben, verschwinden wir!", rief er laut, sodass man es auf dem ganzen Hof verstehen konnte.

Überall wurde die Stirn gerunzelt. Was wollten diese Männer von ihr? Der Kommandant der Wache trat aus dem Kreis der Soldaten. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von Lady Silith?"

„Wer wir sind, ist unsere Sache! Silith hat etwas, das uns gehört und das wollen wir wieder haben!"

Der Kommandant wollte gerade weiter nachfragen, als Silith die Stimme erhob. „Ich soll etwas haben, was euch gehört? Ich glaube, da müsst ihr mich zuerst einmal aufklären, was das sein soll, bevor ich es euch geben kann!" Alle Blicke wandten sich Silith zu, welche gerade die Stufen zum Hof hinunterging.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich! Allerdings, an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so vorlaut sein! Immerhin ist unsere Geisel niemand anderes als deine Freundin!" Der Mann grinste kalt.

„Das ist mir klar, aber das ändert auch nichts an meiner Frage: Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir?" Silith trat in den Kreis der Soldaten.

„Den Stein, was denn sonst?", keifte der Mann und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie einzuschüchtern, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Wir wissen, dass du ihn hast! Deine Freundin hat ihn dir erst gestern gebracht und-"

Der Mann wurde von einer herrischen Stimme unterbrochen. „Was ist hier los?", rief Aragorn, der am oberen Ende der Treppe stand. Außer ihm waren auch noch Legolas, Gimli, Faramir und Gandalf eingetroffen.

Der Kommandant antwortete ihm. „Eure Majestät, diese Männer sind gewaltsam in den Hof eingedrungen und verlangen irgend so einen Stein von Lady Silith." Bei der Erwähnung von Siliths Namen huschten Aragorns Augen einen kurzen Moment zu ihr und fixierten sie, nur um sich dann gleich wieder dem Kommandanten zuzuwenden.

„Was ist das für ein Stein?", verlangte Aragorn zu wissen.

„Das würden wir alle gerne wissen", sagte der Kommandant und deutete auf Silith und die beiden Männer, die sich gegenseitig anschwiegen, dann lächelte der Sprecher höhnisch.

„Du hast ihnen nichts erzählt? Weder von dem Stein, noch von deiner ach so tollen Vergangenheit?" Er schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf. „Also wirklich, Silith! Du solltest dich schämen!"

„In meinem Leben gibt es nur wenig für das ich mich schämen müsste und das ist nicht meine Vergangenheit, sondern meine Abstammung!", giftete Silith und trat einen Schritt auf die Männer zu.

„Du bist ja immer noch so vorlaut! Ich glaube, du verkennst die Lage! Wir haben deine Freundin und du hast keine Chance irgendetwas gegen uns auszurichten! Es erscheint mir, als müssten wir dir klar machen, in welcher Lage du dich befindest!" Doch seinen Worten zum Trotz traten er und sein Begleiter einen Schritt zurück- so weit, wie Silith auf sie zugekommen war.

„Und mir scheint, ihr könnt nicht bis hundert zählen!", sprach Silith lässig. Alle außer Silith und den Männern runzelten die Stirn. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Doch die beiden, die immer noch dastanden und Aylah gefangen hielten, schienen sehr wohl zu verstehen, was sie meinte.

„N...nei... nein! Das kann nicht sein! Die hundert Jahre sind gestern verstrichen! Du... du kannst... du kannst nicht", stotterte er und stolperte rückwärts. Sein Gesicht drückte Angst und Schrecken aus, wie es viele seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas klingelte da bei ihm. Die Kette... diese Kampftechnik... hundert Jahre... Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Wieso war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Wieso? Es war doch so offensichtlich gewesen! Vor allem diese Kette! Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? Nun... er wusste die Antwort darauf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass er sich irrte. Dass es nicht sein konnte, dass Silith eine von ihnen war. Nur vergeblich... Silith war ein Ainu i Amdir. Sie gehörte diesem grausamen Volk an. Diesem Volk, das er eigentlich schon aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte. In seinem Herzen verspürte er Gefühle, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Hass, Wut und Enttäuschung. Legolas bemerkte, wie Faramir ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Hof zu. Er würde später antworten.

Silith ging gerade zwei weitere Schritte auf die Männer zu, welche die doppelte Anzahl zurückwichen. „Wir mir scheint, habt ihr vergessen, dass vor fast Zehn Jahren ein neuer Jahresanfang eingeführt wurde. Der 25. März fängt nun das Jahr an. Schon vergessen?"

Provokativ trat sie noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Die Männer rissen die Augen weit auf vor Angst, als sie sahen, wie Silith langsam ihre Hände zum Nacken hob. Sie tastete nach dem Verschluss der Kette. Als sie ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, nahm sie die Kette ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Mit dem Geräusch, das die Kette von sich gab, löste sich die Erstarrung der Männer. Der eine, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte und Aylah nur in der Luft hatte baumeln lassen, ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Er stolperte genau wie sein Kumpane rückwärts, so weit es ihm die Mauer aus Soldaten erlaubte.

Währenddessen stand Silith ruhig wie eine Statue auf der Stelle und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Eine warme Brise wehte über den Hof, doch sie berührte Silith nicht. Es schien, als hätte sie eine Art Schild um sich, der sie vor jedem Einfluss von außen schützte. Wenn man genau hinsah, oder die Augen eines Elben besaß konnte man die schimmernde Aura erkennen, die Silith umgab.

„Es scheint mir fast, als hättet ihr jetzt ein Problem", sagte Silith mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Sie hob die Hand und ließ silberne Seile erscheinen, die die zwei Männer fesselten, welche ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatten. Alle Anwesenden auf dem Hof holten überrascht Luft. Niemand hatte mit so etwas gerechnet- noch nicht einmal Legolas, der sich als einziger noch genauer an die Ainu i Amdir erinnern konnte. Auch seinem Wissen waren Grenzen gesetzt.

Ohne sich um die erstaunten und teilweise auch ängstlichen Blicke zu kümmern, die man ihr zuwarf, ging Silith zu Aylah und kniete sich vor sie. Sie hob die Hand und berührte sanft ihren Hals, der vom erbarmungslosen Griff des Mannes gezeichnet war. Wie ein violettes Halsband zogen sich Blutergüsse und Quetschungen quer über den Hals. Doch kaum berührten Siliths feingliedrige Finger die geschundene Haut, verblassten diese, bis sie schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Verwundert tastete Aylah nach ihrem Hals. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie.

Silith lächelte ein kleines Lächeln, das kaum auf ihre Augen übergriff. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst vor dem, was noch kommen würde, als dass sie mehr zu Stande bringen konnte. „Mit Magie", antwortete sie deshalb auch nur leise und bot ihr die Hand an. Aylah ergriff sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

Um sie herum standen immer noch die Soldaten, die sich unschlüssig darüber waren, ob die Gefahr nun gebannt war, oder ob Silith eine weitere darstellte. Aragorn, Faramir, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli waren derweil die Treppe hinuntergekommen und traten nun in den Kreis. Sie verrieten durch keine Regung, was sie empfanden und Silith lief bei diesem Anblick ein Schauer der Angst über den Rücken.

Aragorn erhob die Stimme. „Silith, ich glaube, du wirst uns einiges zu erzählen haben!", sagte er und sah sie ernst an. Er winkte einen Soldaten zu sich. „Sucht nach Fürst Imrahil und bittet ihn, sofort in mein Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Sagt ihm, es sei dringend!", befahl er dem Mann, der salutierte und forteilte. Er wandte sich wieder an Silith. „Komm mit!", forderte er sie auf und wollte sich schon umdrehen um zu gehen, als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein Schrei ertönte. Dieses Mal war er jedoch wütend und es war auch nicht zu sagen, ob er von einem Mann oder einer Frau stammte. Er war einfach unmenschlich.

Aragorn erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah Silith an, deren Gesicht von Schrecken verzerrte war.

„Oh, nein! Bei Eru, womit habe ich das nur verdient?", stöhnte sie und schlug die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste vor ihr Gesicht.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Womit hast du was verdient?"

„Was ist das?", fragte nun auch Faramir, der jedoch nicht Silith ansah, sondern zum Himmel starrte, wo ein schwarzes Wesen seine Kreise zog, das den Reittieren der Nazgûl gar nicht so unähnlich sah. Als das Wesen zur Landung ansetzte, ergriff Panik wie eine Flutwelle die im Hof stehenden Menschen. Alle außer Silith, Aylah, Aragorn, Faramir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und Fürst Imrahil, der dem Schrei gefolgt war und ebenfalls auf den Hof hinausgetreten war, ergriffen die Flucht.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Faramir und trat einige Schritte zurück, um das Ungetüm besser beobachten zu können, während es immer kleinere Kreise über dem Schloss flog.

„Ein Skalve." Alle drehten sich zu Silith um, die immer noch mitten auf dem Hof stand und auch nicht den Anschein machte, als würde sie dort in nächster Zeit weggehen. Wie eine Statue stand sie dort und starrte in den Himmel. „Ein Dämon, der sich von Angst ernährt."

„Er ernährt sich von Angst? Wie geht denn das?", fragte Gimli. Er hatte seine Axt vom Gürtel gelöst und hielt sie nun kampfbereit in den Händen.

Doch Silith wurde durch die Landung des Skalven daran gehindert zu antworten. Es war nicht viel größer als ein hochgewachsener Mensch, hatte allerdings weniger als keine überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit solch einem. Und auch einem Reittier eines Nazgûl sah es nicht sonderlich ähnlich, auch wenn es aus der Entfernung so erschienen war.

Es hatte durchsichtige, fledermausartige Flügel, die so dünn waren, dass man denken konnte, sie würden bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen. Dort, wo man normalerweise ein Gesicht erwartete, hatte es nur runzelige Haut und ein Loch, das wohl früher einmal ein Mund gewesen sein sollte. Seine Gliedmaßen waren lang und dünn und an seinen Klauen hatte es lange Krallen, die so aussahen, als könnten sie einen Menschen mit einem Hieb in Stücke zerreißen.

Alle außer Silith wichen zum Rande des Hofes zurück. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich nur zu deutlich die Angst ab, die sie empfanden. Selbst Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf waren ob dieser neuen, unbekannten Gefahr vor Angst erstarrt. Nur Silith stand unberührt an ihrem Platz und sah den Skalven gleichmütig an.

Das Ungeheuer lachte ein raues, amüsiertes Lachen, das nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. „So, so... du bist also die Ainu i Amdir, die sich in Minas Tirith versteckt hält. Weißt du, ich habe ehrlich gesagt alles erwartet, außer dass du dich als einzige mir entgegenstellst. Immerhin haben ich und meine Verwandten mitgeholfen, dien Volk zu vernichten! Ich habe eher damit gerechnet, dass diese ach so mutigen Herren dort hinten etwas gegen mich unternehmen würden. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt!" Wieder folgte das raue Lachen. „Nun ja, ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier, obwohl ich allzu gerne noch mit dir spielen würde! Mein Meister wird langsam ungeduldig..." Der Skalve trat ein paar Schritte auf Silith zu, doch sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Was ist? Bist du vor Angst erstarrt, oder bist du so lebensmüde, dass du noch nicht einmal vor mir zurückweichst?", fragte er und legte seinen fürchterlichen Kopf schief.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Landung des Ungeheuers regte sich Silith wieder. „Weder das eine, noch das andere", sagte sie und sah den Skalven unmittelbar an. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Du bist nichts weiter, als ein schwacher Geist, der durch die Angst anderer Leute erstarkt ist!"

„Du wagst es mich zu beleidigen?" Die Stimme des Skalven klang nicht mehr amüsiert. Sie hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen, der allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ – außer Silith. Sie stand immer noch keine zwei Meter vor dem Skalven und rührte sich nicht von er Stelle.

„Du hast es erfasst", sagte sie und lächelte.

Am anderen Ende des Hofes konnte Gimli sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Sie ist verrückt geworden! Völlig verrückt!", murmelte er und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken Faramir.

Doch Fürst Imrahil schüttelte in Gedanken verloren den Kopf. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher...", sagte er und sah Gandalf um Zustimmung bittend an.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Gimli und sah abwechselnd den Fürsten und Gandalf fragend an.

„Das soll heißen, dass Silith vielleicht den einzigen Weg gefunden hat, diesen Skalven zu besiegen. Sie hat doch gesagt, es ernährt sich von Angst. Heißt das nicht, dass Mut und Furchtlosigkeit ihm schaden?", argumentierte Gandalf und stützte sich nachdenklich auf seinen Stab.

„Nun... wenn das so ist..." Bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, ging Gimli forschen Schrittes zu Silith und stellte sich neben sie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was du bist und wer dich geschickt hat, aber ich weiß, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist und dass du hier schleunigst verschwinden solltest, wenn du nicht meine Axt zu spüren bekommen willst!", sagte er und hob drohend seine Waffe.

„Oh, der Herr Zwerg hat also seinen Mut wiedergefunden! Eine große Leistung für jemanden, der sich die meiste Zeit des Jahres in einem dunklen Loch verkriecht!", spottete der Skalve und trat drohend noch zwei weitere Schritte auf die beiden zu.

„Du ...!" Gimli fehlten die Worte, so wütend war er.

Silith sprang für ihn ein. „Dein Wissen über Zwerge ist dermaßen veraltet, dass selbst ich, die erst vor einhundert Jahren wieder nach Mittelerde gekommen bin, es besser weiß. Und überhaupt bist du es doch, der sich in einem dunklen Loch verkriecht!" Silith trat auf den Skalven zu, bis nur noch ein Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern zwischen ihnen war. „Verschwinde von hier!", zischte sie, während ihre Augen bedrohlich aufblitzten. „Du wirst den Stein niemals bekommen!" Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte war Silith in ihre Muttersprache übergegangen – die Sprache der Ainu i Amdir.

„Du hast es also immer noch nicht kapiert! Lydon ist nicht mehr hinter dem Stein her, wie er es vor fünfhundert Jahren war. Er ist hinter dir her! Nur hinter dir!" Der Skalve war ebenfalls in die Sprache der Ainu i Amdir übergegangen, was die anderen überraschte Blicke wechseln ließ. Was redeten die beiden dort vorne nur?

Silith war derweil zu geschockt um einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. „Hinter mir? Aber wieso?", stammelte sie.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne!", höhnte der Skalve und nährte sich an der Angst, die Silith durchfloss.

Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und gewann die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge zurück. „Du hast recht, das wüsste ich sehr gerne. Aber noch mehr als das will ich, dass du endlich verschwindest!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wenn du dich mir ergibst, bin ich schneller weg, als du blinzeln kannst!", zischte der Skalve zurück. „Wenn du das allerdings nicht tust, kann es durchaus sein, dass ein paar deiner Freunde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Gimli hinzu.

„Weißt du... das glaube ich kaum!", sagte Silith selbstsicher und machte eine komische Geste mit den Händen. Sie legte die Spitzen ihres Zeigefingers und ihres Daumens aneinander, während sie die anderen Finger ineinander verschränkte.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten, du kleine Möchtegernmagierin! Hier gibt es viel zu viele Menschen, die sich fürchten!"

„Ach ja, tatsächlich? So weit ich weiß, gibt es hier auf dem Hof niemanden, der so etwas wie Angst empfindet. Sie haben mittlerweile bemerkt, dass du nur redest und nicht angreifst." Sie nickte zu Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Faramir und Fürst Imrahil, die mittlerweile zu Silith und Gimli getreten waren. „Ich glaube, du hast keine andere Wahl als zu verschwinden, wenn du nicht sterben willst. Entscheide dich!"

„Und ich glaube, du bist größenwahnsinnig! Kein Ainu i Amdir kann alleine einen Skalven vernichten! Das ist unmöglich!", spie er ihr entgegen.

Silith zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach ein Wort aus, das keiner der Anwesenden hätte nachsprechen können, so zungenbrecherisch war es. Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Der Skalve begann von innen heraus zu glühen. Erst nur leicht, dann immer heller, bis seine Konturen schließlich im Licht verblassten und er sich auflöste. Mit ihm verschwand auch das Leuchten, das alle gezwungen hatte ihre Augen zu schließen. Der Hof sah nun so aus, als wäre nichts des soeben Erlebten geschehen.

„Wie habt Ihr das geschafft?", fragte Fürst Imrahil erstaunt, da er nicht wusste, was zuvor geschehen war.

„Ich glaube die Erklärung würden wir alle sehr gerne hören", sagte Aragorn und bedeutete den anderen ihm zu folgen.

°°

Geschlagene drei Stunden saß Silith nun schon auf dem Stuhl vor Aragorns Schreibtisch und ließ sich von den anderen, die um sie herum Platz genommen hatten, ausfragen.

„Ihr seid also aus Mittelerde geflohen. Warum?", wurde sie gerade von Gandalf gefragt. Eben dieser war es auch, der die meisten Fragen stellte.

„Sie glaubten, das Böse, das in Mittelerde sein Unwesen trieb, würde den Alchatar vergiften und seine Kräfte schwächen."

„Du sagst „sie". Hat das einen bestimmten Grund? Bist du anderer Meinung?", hakte Fürst Imrahil nach.

Silith nickte. „Ich glaube, der Alchatar ist nur so mächtig, wie mein Volk reinen Herzens ist."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Ainu i Amdir war, meldete sich Legolas zu Wort. „Wenn das so ist, hätte er schon Jahrhunderte früher zerspringen müssen!", schnaubte er verächtlich.

Silith schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht ganz. Der Alchatar ist auf eine Weise mit meinem Volk verbunden, die wir uns nicht erklären können. Er wird so lange existieren, wie mein Volk existiert."

„Gut, jetzt ist geklärt, warum die Ainu i Amdir aus Mittelerde verschwunden sind. Warum bist du wieder zurückgekommen? Warum nur du und nicht noch andere?", fragte Aragorn.

Silith zuckte zusammen. „Vor etwa fünfhundert Jahren wurden wir von Lydon angegriffen. Er..."

„Wer ist Lydon?", fragte Faramir, der die meiste Zeit nur zugehört hatte und nur selten selbst eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Er ist Saurons Sohn", antwortete Silith und erntete ungläubiges Schweigen.

Schließlich fand Legolas die Sprache wieder. „Saurons Sohn? Das kann nicht stimmen! In keinem Buch der Elben wird so etwas erwähnt!", brauste er auf, sodass Silith beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Ich habe die Bücher nicht verfasst", sagte sie, „doch es ist die Wahrheit. Sauron hatte einen Sohn – Lydon. Und er ist noch schlimmer als sein Vater. Er will niemanden beherrschen, er will nur töten, wie er es mit meinem Volk getan hat!"

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte einige Momente lang Stille in dem Raum, bis Gimli sich ein Herz fasste und diese durchbrach. „Ihr... Du bis die letzte deines Volkes?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ende Kapitel 5 

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab. Ach ja, schaut doch mal bei meiner anderen Geschichte vorbei. Sie heißt „Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt". Bis jetzt gibt es nur ein Kapitel, aber das wird sich ändern. Versprochen!


	6. Kapitel 6

Bin wieder da! Ach ja, war die Woche anstrengend! Erst Latein, dann Englisch, nenene, man ist schon arm dran als Neuntklässlerin. Nun ja, wie ihr seht, bin ich allerdings noch nicht so ausgelastet, als dass ich keine neuen Kapitel mehr schreiben kann. Wäre ja noch schöner! Aber, genug der Vorrede, hier das neue Kapitel. Kapitel 6 

„Du bist die letzte deines Volkes?", fragte Gimli ungläubig.

Silith nickte traurig. „Ja, leider bin ich das", antwortete sie, worauf Legolas ungläubig schnaubte. „Lydon hat alle anderen getötet."

„Aber ein Mann alleine kann doch nicht ein ganzes Volk auslöschen! Das geht einfach nicht!", war der berechtigte Einwurf von Faramir.

„Er hat es auch nicht alleine getan." Alle wandten sich überrascht zu Gandalf um. „Habt ihr nicht gehört, was der Skalve gesagt hat? Er und seine Verwandten haben Lydon geholfen. Aber mir ist trotzdem noch nicht ganz klar wie er das geschafft hat." Er sah Silith fragend an.

„Er hat Magie angewendet. Es gibt einige mächtige, schwarze Zaubersprüche, gegen die es keine Gegenzauber gibt. Kein Ainu i Amdir hat einen solchen Spruch gekannt, geschweige denn dass er sie angewandt hat. Deshalb weiß ich auch nicht, woher er sein Wissen bekommen haben könnte."

„Ihr meint, er hat schwarze Magie angewandt?", fragte Aragorn nach.

Silith schüttelte den Kopf. „Magie selbst ist weder schwarz noch weiß. Derjenige, der sie anwendet, bestimmt durch seinen Willen und die Zaubersprüche, ob sie zum Guten oder zum Schlechten verwendet wird." Sie sah auf ihre Hände. „Und zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich eingestehen, dass auch einige Ainu i Amdir ihre Magie zum Schlechten angewandt haben."

„Ihr etwa auch?", hakte Fürst Imrahil nach.

„Nein, das könnte ich gar nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte", verteidigte sich Silith.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Ich war damals schon die Wächterin des Alchatar und somit war und ist es mir nicht möglich." Sie sah zu dem Stein, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Er duldet nichts Böses in seiner Nähe und hat schon mehrere Wächter verstoßen, weil sie den Wunsch des Mannes nicht geachtet haben."

„Und Ihr achtet seinen Wunsch?", fragte Legolas skeptisch. Man konnte ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen, dass er das überhaupt nicht glauben konnte.

„Ja, das tue ich. Schon damals, als wir noch in Mittelerde lebten, habe ich die Befehle meines Vaters missachtet und diejenigen Geheilt, die zu uns kamen und Hilfe benötigten. Egal welchem Volk sie angehörten. Und ich habe sie auch mit keinem Zauber belegt, dass sie für uns arbeiteten. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass mein Vater mir fast jeden zweiten Tag Hausarrest aufgebrummt hat. Seiner Meinung war ich einfach zu nett", schloss Silith.

Zum ersten Mal seit das „Gespräch" begonnen hatte, sah sie ihren König direkt an. Zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte sie, dass er lächelte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, sehe ich keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht, dass du weiter hier in Minas Tirith bleibst", sagte er und ignorierte den skeptischen Blick, den Legolas ihm zuwarf. „Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir uns ja wieder unseren eigentlichen Aufgaben widmen." Er nickte Silith freundlich zu. „Eldarion und Tinuviel werden sich freuen, ihre Geschichtenerzählerin endlich wieder zu bekommen!"

„Danke, Eure Majestät!", sagte Silith, während sie aufstand und knickste. So schnell es ging, ohne dass sie unhöflich erschien, verschwand sie aus dem Raum mit dem stillen Versprechen, ihn nicht so schnell wieder zu betreten. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um so ein „Gespräch" ging. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas würde sie nie wieder freiwillig mitmachen. Obwohl man das von eben nicht wirklich als freiwillig bezeichnen konnte.

Silith ging zu ihrem Zimmer, wo Aylah sich um Eldarion und Tinuviel kümmerte. In Gedanken war sie bei den Skalven und den anderen Kreaturen, die noch auf sie warteten, wenn es stimmte, was dieser Skalve zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie konnte nur beten, dass er gelogen hatte. Wenn Lydon wirklich hinter ihr her war, dann hieß es Abschied nehmen von dieser Welt.

°°

Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch Silith stand alleine auf der Schlossmauer und sah sich die Sterne an – wie immer, wenn sie sich alleine und verlassen vorkam, nur dass sie es dieses Mal auch wirklich war. Jeder im Schloss sah sie komisch an, wenn sie vorbeilief. Die Dienstmädchen tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie und die Wachen warfen ihr Blicke zu, als ob sie beim ersten Anzeichen von dem kleinsten bisschen Magie auf sie losstürmen würden.

Oh, wie verfluchte sie diesen Tag. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war das, was sie sich in mühsamer Arbeit aufgebaut hatte, in Asche gelegt worden und sie musste beinahe von null anfangen, sich Stück für Stück das Vertrauen der anderen zurückerobern. Doch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste und für sie am Schmerzhafteste.

Wie sollte sie Legolas und die anderen Elben in diesem Schloss davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht wie die anderen Ainu i Amdir war? Wie sollte sie die Vorurteile besiegen, die sich wie Wurzeln tief in das Bewusstsein der Elben hineingebohrt hatte? Das war fast noch unmöglicher als Lydon zu besiegen. Aber eben nur fast.

Mit einem stummen Seufzer wandte sie sich von den Sternen ab und blickte auf die Stadt hinunter, die schon für das morgige Fest geschmückt worden war.

Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie einer dieser Menschen wäre, die dort unten ein Geschäft führten und sich um nichts kümmerten, das sich außerhalb ihrer kleinen, perfekten Welt befand? Wenn sie nichts von Lydon oder den Skalven wüsste? Ein ganz normaler Mensch, ohne dunkle Vergangenheit? Ohne nennenswerte Abstammung? Einfach nur sie selbst? Sie würde untergehen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie _so_ nicht leben könnte. Selbst wenn sie wollte, wäre es unmöglich.

Es war doch gut, dass es diesen Tag gegeben hatte. Immerhin wusste sie nun, dass es richtig war, was sie tat. Auch wenn es lange gedauert hatte, bis sie darauf gekommen war. Und diese Elben würde sie auch noch davon überzeugen! Soviel stand fest.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder zu den Sternen, die in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich hell schienen. Auf einmal kam ihr ein Lied in den Sinn, das sie vor langer Zeit von einer Freundin gelernt hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen fing sie an zu singen, nicht wissend, dass sie damit die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Elben auf sich zog.

°°

Legolas konnte nicht schlafen. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte es nicht. Immer wieder spielte sich in seinem Kopf das Geschehen vom frühen Nachmittag ab. Wie Silith die beiden Männer besiegte, wie Silith mit Gimli gegen den Skalven kämpfte, indem sie einfach nur vor ihm Stand und keine Angst zeigte, wie Silith sich mit gesenkten Blick zu ihnen umwandte, wie... Die Liste konnte er endlos weiterführen und immer stand Silith im Mittelpunkt.

Warum machte er sich so viele Gedanken? Sie war ein Ainu i Amdir, nichts weiter. Das allein war Grund genug, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch so leicht war es nicht. Er mochte sie. Legolas kam nicht darum herum sich das einzugestehen. Es lag auf der Hand. Warum sonst hatte er Enttäuschung empfunden, als Silith sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte?

Eine klare Stimme von draußen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Wer war so spät abends noch wach und sang? Neugierig geworden ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dort draußen auf der Mauer stand eine junge Frau und sang etwas von Hoffnung und Freiheit. Es war ein elbisches Lied. Woher kannte sie es?

Seine Frage erübrigte sich, als er die Frau erkannte. Es war Silith. Warum war sie dort draußen? Nun ja, eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein... aber es interessierte ihn trotzdem. Verflucht! Diese Silith hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er, Prinz des Düsterwaldes und Held im Ringkrieg, zerbrach sich den Kopf wegen einer Ainu i Amdir!

Er seufzte resigniert auf und wandte sich von Silith ab, die immer noch auf der Schlossmauer stand und sang. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schloss Legolas das Fenster und schloss somit den glockenhellen Gesang aus dem Zimmer aus. Irgendwie schmerzte die plötzliche Stille in seinen Ohren, aber Legolas ignorierte es gekonnt. Für heute hatte er genug nachgedacht.

°°

Silith wachte durch ein penetrantes Klopfen an der Tür auf, das einfach nicht zu überhören war. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie war am Vortag erst sehr spät eingeschlafen und hatte, wie ihr ein Blick nach draußen bestätigte, verschlafen.

„Silith! Seid Ihr wach?", rief eine Stimme von draußen. Silith runzelte die Stirn. Was machte Gimli so früh morgens hier? Die Antwort auf ihre Frage kam sofort. „Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu wecken! Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich das Fest verschlafen?" Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage, das war klar, aber dennoch hätte Silith am liebsten mit einem, keinen Widerspruch zulassenden Nein geantwortet, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren. Vielleicht hatte die Erziehung ihres Vaters doch etwas gebracht außer endlosen Hausarrest?

„Ich bin schon wach, Meister Gimli!", rief sie deshalb auch nur und stand auf – dieses Mal ohne Schwindel, was ihr komisch vorkam. Vielleicht hatte sie einen guten Tag? Das wäre ja mal was Neues. Schnell machte sie sich fertig und trat dann aus ihrem Zimmer. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand dort auf dem Flur nicht nur Gimli, sondern auch Legolas, der teilnahmslos an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte.

„Wurde auch so langsam Zeit!", grummelte Gimli. „Wir haben schon mindestens zehn Minuten hier gestanden und geklopft! Ihr habt wirklich einen gesunden Schlaf!"

„Ja, das könnte man so sagen", lachte Silith und ignorierte den missmutigen Blick, den ihr Legolas zuwarf.

Sie liefen schon eine Weile durch die Gänge, als Gimli plötzlich eine Frage stellte: „Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich?"

Überrascht sah Silith den Zwergen an. „Zweitausendeinhundertundsiebenundzwanzig. Wieso?"

„Rein aus Interesse", winkte Gimli ab und sah sie abschätzend an. „Dann wart Ihr also erst einhundertundsiebenundzwanzig, als Euer Volk Mittelerde verlassen hat?"

Silith nickte. „Ja, nach unseren Gesetzten war ich damals noch nicht einmal volljährig. Ich fand es damals nicht wirklich berauschend meine Heimat zu verlassen."

„Ihr bezeichnet Mittelerde als Eure Heimat?", fragte ein verwunderter Legolas. „Ich dachte, es war für Euer Volk nichts weiter als ein Ort, an dem sie leben konnten."

Silith warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sah. „Im Allgemeinen habt Ihr Recht, aber es gab ein paar unter uns, die, so wie ich, Mittelerde ins Herz geschlossen hatten und auch nichts von den Taten der anderen hielten. Doch das waren nur wenige – zu wenige, um irgendetwas ausrichten zu können." Silith zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun ja, schließlich haben wir ja dafür bezahlt, wobei ich glaube, dass selbst an unseren Taten gemessen, die Strafe etwas zu hart war."

„So, glaubt Ihr das?", lautete die skeptische Frage von Legolas.

Doch bevor Silith darauf antworten konnte, schritt Gimli ein. „Könnt ihr eure kleinen Streitereien nicht auf morgen verschieben? Das gestern hat mir gereicht und außerdem ist heute ein Festtag!", schalt er die beiden, worauf die Angesprochenen nickten.

Sie hatten schon fast den großen Festsaal des Schlosses erreicht, als plötzlich ein hohes Fiepen ertönte. „Siliiiiiiiiith!", quietschte, was auch immer es sein mochte, so hoch, dass Legolas seine gefühlslose Maske für einen Moment fallen ließ und schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

Sie drehten sich um, um nach dem Ursprung dieses Gefiepes zu suchen, doch bevor sie irgendetwas hatten entdecken können, flog Silith etwas braunes, flauschiges ins Gesicht und krallte sich dort fest. „Ich hab dich gefunden! Ich hab dich gefunden!", quietschte es immer wieder.

Nun spiegelten sowohl Gimlis als auch Legolas' Gesichter Überraschung wieder. Was war das für ein Tier, das Silith anscheinend zu kennen schien? Es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Eichhörnchen, doch es hatte Flughäute zwischen Vorder- und Hinterbeinchen und außerdem weiße Ohr- und Schwanzspitzen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Gimli ungläubig, während Silith sich an die mühsame Aufgabe machte, das Tier von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, antwortete sie: „Das ist Tikal, sie stammt aus Lethain."

„Wenn sie aus Lethain stammt, wie kommt sie dann hierher?", lautete die nächste Frage von Gimli. Legolas schien es vorzuziehen nichts zu sagen.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", sagte sie und strich Tikal leicht über den Rücken.

Das Tier schnurrte ob der sanften Liebkosung und schloss genießend die goldbraunen Augen. „Ich habe einen der großen Vögel überzeugt mich mitzunehmen", schnurrte es und reckte den Kopf, als ob es eine Belohnung erwartete, die auch sogleich kam.

Während sie mit ihren Fingern sanft Tikals Kopf graulte, fragte Silith nach. „Du hast wirklich einen dieser Miesepeter dazu gebracht, dich hierher zu fliegen? Das muss ja Wochen gedauert haben ihn zu überreden!" Die einzige Antwort, die Tikal darauf gab, war ein eifriges Nicken.

„Ich habe eine Frage an Euch, Silith", sagte Gimli. Irgendwie schien immer er es zu sein, der ihr Fragen stellte, wenn man von der „Unterhaltung" am Vortag mal absah. „Ihr sagtet doch, dass ihr vor ungefähr einhundert Jahren hierher nach Mittelerde gereist seid. Wie also ist es möglich, dass Tikal, oder wie auch immer sie heißen mag, über hundert Jahre alt ist?"

Silith lachte. „Oh, sie ist äußerst langlebig. So weit ich weiß, wurde der Älteste ihrer Art ungefähr fünfhundert Jahre alt! Also ist Tikal mit ihren einhundertfünfzig noch relativ Jung."

Gimli wollte schon zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzten, doch er wurde von Pippin, der in diesem Moment aus dem Festsaal gestürmt kam, unterbrochen. „Da seid ihr ja! Aragorn hat mich schon losgeschickt um euch zu suchen! Was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht? Und was ist das für ein Tier?", fragte er und deutete auf Tikal.

Ohne ihn oder seine Fragen zu beachten ging Legolas an ihm vorbei in den Festsaal, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick von Pippin einbrachte. „Was ist ihm denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte er, unwissend welches Thema er da ansprach.

„Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig. Er schmollt nur, weil Silith ein Ainu i Amdir ist und somit zu einem Volk gehört, das er eigentlich hassen sollte", winkte Gimli ab.

„Was heißt eigentlich?", hakte Pippin nach.

„Nun, das Problem ist, er mag sie eigentlich und deshalb schmollt er", sagte Gimli mit einem wissenden in Siliths Richtung.

„Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist... Also, was ist das für ein Tier?"

°°

Alles in Allem verlief der Tag ziemlich ruhig. Das Fest wurde eröffnet und in der ganzen Stadt herrschte Freude und Heiterkeit. Auch der Bogenschießwettkampf am Nachmittag machte da keine Ausnahme. Überall lachte und scherzte man und es schien, als hätte man den Skalven, der am Vortag über der Stadt gekreist hatte schon vergessen. Insgeheim wunderte sich Silith darüber, doch es störte sie nicht. Je weniger die Menschen von Minas Tirith von der drohenden Gefahr ahnten, desto besser.

Irgendwann kurz nach dem Bogenschießturnier schlich sich Silith davon. Sie brauchte eine kurze Verschnaufpause vor dem Ball. Sie hatte genug von den Leuten, die ihre spitzen Ohren anstarrten und sie fragten, seit wann diese denn so wären. Sie hatte auch genug von den endlosen Erklärungen, die sie ihnen dann immer geben musste und von Legolas, der ihr immer wieder missmutige Blicke zuwarf.

Wenn Gimli Recht hatte und Legolas sie mochte, wieso verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber so... mürrisch? Abweisend? Feindlich? Gut, sie war ein Ainu i Amdir, aber sie hatte ihm doch auch schon erklärt, dass sie nicht so dachte, wie es der Rest ihres Volkes getan hatte. Ja, sie hatte es auch schon bewiesen, als der Skalve in Minas Tirith aufgetaucht war! Jeder andere ihres Volkes hätte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht, wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen.

Zweifelnd sah sie in den Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Eigentlich sah sie nicht anders aus als eine Elbe, nur die leichte Aura aus Magie, die sie umgab, verriet ihre wahre Abstammung.

Einen missmutigen Laut von sich gebend öffnete sie ihren Schrank und zog ihr Ballkleid hervor. An diesem Tag würde sie es zum ersten Mal tragen. Eigentlich ein Grund sich zu freuen, aber irgendwie wollte sich dieses Gefühl nicht so wirklich bei ihr einstellen. Leise seufzend schnappte sie es sich und wanderte ins Bad. Nun hieß es nur noch eins: sich fertig machen für einen marathonartigen Abend.

°°

Als Silith den Festsaal betrat, wäre sie am liebsten wieder umgekehrt und davongerannt. Das lag nicht daran, dass der Saal hässlich aussehen würde. Nein, er sah wundervoll aus, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Es lag auch nicht an den vielen Menschen, die sich in dem Saal befanden – soweit glaubte Silith ihre Abneigung gegen großen Menschenmassen noch im Griff zu haben. Es lag an den vielen Elben, die sie in diesem Saal sichten konnte.

Am Nachmittag waren nämlich, ohne dass sie etwas davon mitgekommen hatte, sie hatte sich ja auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, eine Gruppe Elben aus Lothlorien eingetroffen um in Minas Tirith an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen.

Wie, bei Eru, sollte sie das überleben? Sie hielt es doch kaum aus, wenn drei Elben sie durch ihr abweisendes Verhalten fast schon systematisch fertig machten! Wie würde das ganze dann mit achtundzwanzig werden? Das konnte ja ein idyllischer Abend werden!

Ende Kapitel 6

Soooo, ich hab's wiedereinmal geschafft und bitte erwürgt mich nicht, weil ich an so einer Stelle aufgehört habe. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie es Silith an diesem Abend ergangen ist und auch noch etwas vom Tag darauf, wo es etwas spannender werden wird! Ich hab noch so ein paar kleine Überraschungen für euch!


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallihallohallöchen! Bin wieder da! Wer noch? Ach, ich könnt schon wieder Bäume ausreißen, ihr auch?

Chrm, chrm... die Ferien scheinen mir nicht so gut zu bekommen. Bin viel zu überdreht und mein Gehirn... na ja, lassen wir das mal. Jetzt mach ich mal ein bisschen Gehirngymnastik und schreibe das nächste Kapitel, oder meine Gehirnzellen werden noch an Übermüdung sterben...

Ach ja, damit keine Missverständnisse auftauchen:

„Allgemeinsprache"

‚Gedanken'

Elbisch, kommt zwar kaum vor, aber was soll's

°Sprache der Ainu i Amdir°

Kapitel 7 

Silith war nahe dran aus dem Festsaal zu fliehen. Seit sie ihn betreten hatte, spürte sie die hassvollen Blicke der Elben auf sich ruhen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie war doch selbst nicht froh über ihre Abstammung. Oder besser gesagt: Sie war froh über die Gabe der Magie, aber ihren Vater würde sie am liebsten auf den Mond schießen, wenn er noch leben würde. Obwohl... der Mond war noch viel zu nah. Lieber an einen Ort, von dem man noch nicht einmal erahnte, dass es ihn gab.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer trottete sie zu ihrem Platz am Tisch des Königs, an dem auch mindestens vier Elben sitzen würden. Sie seufzte erneut. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir auf einmal zu ertragen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber hatte es nicht auch immer geheißen, es sei unmöglich, alleine einen Skalven zu besiegen?

Wenn sie einen Abend neben Legolas sitzen müsste, dann konnte man sie gleich in die Häuser der Heilung einweisen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass man die Sitzordnung geändert hatte. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Platzkärtchen sagte ihr, dass dem nicht so war. Nun gut, dann konnte sie sich eigentlich schon einmal ein Zimmer reservieren lassen.

Nun ja, wenigstens saß Gimli auf ihrer anderen Seite, also konnte sie sich wenigstens mit einem ihrer Sitznachbarn unterhalten. Und Merry und Pippin saßen ihr gegenüber. Anscheinend war ihr Los doch nicht das schlechteste.

Mit dem Lichtblick, dass der Abend doch nicht so deprimierend werden würde, sah sich Silith im Saal um, wofür sie sich noch keine Zeit genommen hatte, nachdem sie die Elben bemerkt hatte. Man hatte sich mit der Dekorierung der Festhalle wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, das sah man dem Saal an. Er war so sauber geputzt, dass man den Fußboden leicht mit einem überdimensionalen Spiegel hätte verwechseln können, doch das schien keiner der anderen Anwesenden zu bemerken.

‚Typisch Adelige', dachte Silith resignierend. ‚Akzeptieren als selbstverständlich, was eigentlich einen tosenden Applaus verdient!'

Endlich ertönte das Signal, dass das Abendessen beginnen würde und man nahm an den Tischen platz. Für eine kurze Zeit verstummten die Gespräche und allgemeines Stühlerücken erfüllte den Raum. Auch Silith setzte sich und bereute es fast sofort, nicht doch aus dem Saal geflohen zu sein.

„Was war heute Nachmittag mit Euch los? Ihr seid so schnell verschwunden!" Wieder einmal war es Gimli, der ein Gespräch zu Stande brachte. Man hätte ihm wirklich einen Orden dafür verleihen sollen.

„Mir ging es offen gesagt nicht so gut", antwortete Silith und betete inständig, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen würde.

Und endlich schien das Beten etwas genützt zu haben: Der Zwerg nickte und wandte sich seinem Essen zu – genau wie die Hobbits auf der anderen Tischseite. Und der Elb an ihrer rechten Seite ignorierte sie sowieso.

Nach dem Essen, das Silith wider Erwarten ohne einen nervlichen Zusammenbruch überstanden hatte, ertönte Musik. Der Ball begann. Alle erhoben sich und begaben sich nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo sich die Tanzfläche befand. Alle – außer Silith. Gut, sie stand genau wie die anderen auf und ging hinaus, doch verdrückte sie sich gleich an den Rand besagter Terrasse und ging ihrer Lieblinsbeschäftigung nach – in die Luft starren und über Gott und die Welt nachdenken und immer tiefer in ihre Melancholie hinabsinken.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie noch den ganzen Abend so dagestanden., wäre nicht etwas passiert, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte...

°°

„Nun komm schon, Legolas! Frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzt!", forderten Merry und Pippin den Elben auf, der teilnahmslos an einem der Tische am Rande der Terrasse saß.

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun!", wehrte Legolas nun zum bestimmt fünften mal ab. Was hatte die beiden Hobbits dazu bewegt, ihm so ins Gewissen reden zu wollen? Waren sie etwa Gimli begegnet? Er redete nämlich auch schon die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein, er solle Silith doch nicht so... Wie hatte er das doch gleich ausgedrückt? Ignorieren? Das war zwar nicht genau das Wort, aber es traf Gimlis Umschreibung doch ziemlich genau. „Ich will überhaupt nicht mit ihr tanzen! Wie kommt ihr eigentlich darauf?"

„Nun...", schaltete sich nun auch Gimli ein, der das Ganze wahrscheinlich angezettelt hatte. „Du siehst des öfteren nachdenklich in ihre Richtung, also dürfen wir das doch wohl so interpretieren, oder?"

Ganz entgegen seiner elbischen Art verzog Legolas missmutig sein Gesicht und grummelte etwas unverständliches.

„Also haben wir Recht?", hakte Merry nach.

In diesem Moment hätte Legolas nichts lieber getan, als den kleinen Hobbit zu knebeln. Er machte sich schon genug Gedanken. Musste man ihn dann noch andauernd darauf ansprechen? Anscheinend hielten sie das für nötig.

Doch wider Erwarten rettete ihn etwas aus dieser unangenehmen Situation – wenn auch völlig unbeabsichtigt...

°°

Miteine verachtungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen sah Tilon auf die Menschen hinab, wie sie tanzten. Scherzten. Lachten. Einfach nur das Leben genossen. Verflucht sollten sie sein und genau so die Elben, die sich dort unten befanden. Ihnen würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Und das sehr, sehr bald. Er lachte ein freudenloses, grausames Lachen... er würde es ihnen schon zeigen, was es hieß seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen... Sie würden gar nicht begreifen, wie ihnen geschah...

Gemessenen Schrittes ging er den Berg hinunter. Es bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeiten den steilen Hang hinunter zu gehen. Wozu sonst besaß er die Magie?

Hätte ihn jemand in diesem Moment beobachtet, hätte er nur einen weiß gekleideten Mann gesehen, der eine ungeheuere Ruhe ausstrahlte, die alles um ihn herum zum Verweilen zu zwingen schien.

Er knurrte, als die Geräusche von unten an seine empfindlichen Ohren drangen. Oh, wie er sie dafür hasste, dass sie das waren, was sie waren. Ein komischer Gedanke, aber er straf zu. Er hatte in seinem ganzen, unsterblichen Leben nicht einmal so ein Gefühl wie Glück empfunden. Weder, als er seine Frau kennen gelernt und geheiratet hatte, noch, als er Vater einer Tochter geworden war. Es waren nichts weiter als zwei weitere Etappen auf seinem Lebensweg. Wie zwei Ortsbezeichnungen auf einer Karte. Nichts weiter.

Doch nun, da er Lydon diente, war er diesen Gefühlen näher gekommen. Zwar von der anderen Seite, als die Menschen, die dort unten lachten und tanzten, aber er war ihnen näher gekommen. Immerhin empfand er so etwas wie innere Befriedigung, wenn er einen Auftrag zur Zufriedenstellung seines Meisters erledigt hatte. Und heute... heute würde es im besondere Freude bereiten, seinen Auftrag auszufüllen... Wieder ertönte das freudenlose, kalte Lachen. Er konnte sich schon zu gut ihr überraschtes, angstvolles Gesicht vorstellen, wenn sie erkannte, wer das Fest störte. Oh, sie würde sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein!

Mittlerweile konnte er dank seiner guten Augen schon die einzelnen Leute erkennen, die sich auf der Terrasse tummelten wie Fische im Wasser. Durch einen magischen Sprung gelang er ohne große Mühe in die Mauern des Schlosses. Jetzt galt es nur noch, einen gelungenen Auftritt zu inszenieren. Und das war eine Leichtigkeit für ihn.

Ohne große Eile an den Tag zu legen schlenderte er durch den Garten des Schlosses, roch an der einen oder anderen Blume und gelangte schließlich zu der Treppe, die hinauf zur Terrasse führte. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Nun, endlich, war der Moment der Rache gekommen. Endlich würde sie für all die Mühen, die sie ihm in all den Jahren bereitet hatte. Sie war noch schlimmer, noch lästiger gewesen als ihre Mutter, die ihn, genau wie _sie_, immer wieder dazu hatte bewegen wollen, der Bitte des Mannes zu folgen. Was interessierte ihn die Bitte irgend so einen Mannes, der vor Jahrtausenden gelebt hatte? – Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er dennoch nichts ausrichten können. Sie waren damals schon zu... _sie_ hätte verdorben gesagt, doch er nannte es emporgehoben, gewesen.

Er zischte ein paar unverständliche Worte und verschwand fast augenblicklich. Unsichtbar, wie er dank seiner Magie war, kam er ungesehen in die Mitte der Terrasse. Nur noch wenige Momente und es würde heillose Panik herrschen. Er musste das auskosten. Das Gefühl der Macht über so viele Menschen. Ein einziges, halbherzig ausgesprochenes Wort von ihm würde genügen und alle, die sich auf der Terrasse befanden, würden davonstürzen. In Panik. Furcht. Angst. Bewegt von den mächtigsten drei Gefühlen nach Hass...

Zu gerne hätte er noch ein paar Momente so gestanden und das Gefühl genossen, doch er durfte sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen. Sein Meister war ungehalten, da der Skalve gescheitert war. Sehr ungehalten sogar. Sie hatte sich als mächtiger erwiesen, als er es vermutet hatte.

Tief in seinem Herzen empfand Tilon so etwas wie Respekt. Respekt vor seiner Tochter, die sich seit fünfhundert Jahren allein durchs Leben schlug. Ohne Verwandte. Ohne Familie. Ohne Freunde. Ohne jeglichen Halt. So allein wie ein Lebewesen nur sein konnte. Doch sie hatte es geschafft und sich Schritt für Schritt ein neues Leben aufgebaut – für nichts und wieder nichts. Lydon hatte andere Pläne. Pläne, die sich völlig von denen unterschieden, die er früher einmal gehabt hatte.

Tilon holte tief Luft und sammelte die Magie, die ihn durchfloss, in seinen Handflächen. Er würde sich wehren müssen, sobald _sie_ ihn erkannt hatte. Als er spürte, dass er genug Magie gesammelt hatte um einen hastigen, übereilten Angriff zu überstehen, löste er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber und bewirkte mit einem weiteren Zauber, dass die Musik verstummte und sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht um die Terrasse zusammenzog.

Wie erwartet brach auf dem Platz sofort heillose Verwirrung aus und die Menschen flohen fast schon panisch aus seiner Nähe. Tilon hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Gefühle, die um ihn herum in der Luft schwirrten. Wenn die Skalven jetzt anwesend wären, würden sie die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte nichts zu _essen_ brauchen.

Er öffnete die Augen und betrachtete kalt die Situation, die sich ihm bot. Mittlerweile waren alle zum Rand der Terrasse zurückgewichen und klammerten sich angstvoll an das Geländer, als würde es sie vor seiner Magie schützen. Nur eine Person stand nach wie vor an ihrem Platz und betrachtete teilnahmslos die Sterne, als würden sie ihr etwas erzählen, das wichtiger, sensationeller war als seine Anwesenheit. Und genau diese Person war der Grund für sein kommen – seine vermaledeite Tochter Silith.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit löste sie sich von dem Anblick der Sterne und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie tat alles sehr langsam, bedacht, als würde jede unüberlegte oder unnötige Bewegung eine Gefahr bedeuten, was in seiner Gegenwart durchaus der Fall war.

Sie musterte ihn kalt mit ihren grauen, im Mondlicht silbern schimmernden Augen. °Was willst du hier?°, fragte sie ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Gefühlen. Sie beherrschte die gefühlslose Maske perfekt.

°Kannst du dir das nicht denken?°, lautete die Gegenfrage. Keiner der Anwesenden verstand auch nur ein Wort. Sie sahen alle verstört von einem zum anderen, als würde einer von beiden plötzlich den Dolmetscher spielen.

°Denken kann ich mir es schon, aber ich will es aus deinem Mund hören, _Vater_!° Das letzte Wort sprach sie mit so einer Verachtung und Abscheu aus, dass nicht wenige Leute überrascht zu ihr hinüber sahen.

°Oh, du leugnest also nicht, dass du meine Tochter bist? Schön, das wird die Sache um einiges leichter machen!°, sagte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. °Ich werde dich mitnehmen oder töten. Du hast die Wahl...°

°Als ob ich jemals eine Wahl gehabt hätte! Für dich steht doch sowieso schon fest, dass du mich töten wirst! Was zögerst du dann noch?°, spie sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen.

Er hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände. °Ich bitte dich! Was unterstellst du mir? Du weißt doch genau, dass mir schon immer dein Wohl am Herzen lag!°, sagte er und mimte den sorgenvollen Vater.

°Du hast doch nichts mehr gehasst, als dich mit mir rumschlagen zu müssen! Kaum wurde mein Name erwähnt, hast du mit den Augen gerollt und mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt! Von wegen! Mein Wohl hat dich nie gekümmert! Für dich zählte nur deine Macht zu erweitern. Mehr zu wissen. Mehr Menschen quälen zu können. Nichts weiter!°

Tilon ließ seine Maskerade fallen. °Du hast Recht°, sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. °Und um ehrlich zu sein... ich freue mich schon seit Tagen darauf, dir den Garaus zu machen. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein!° Er verbeugte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Silith stand währenddessen unberührt von seiner Show am Geländer und mimte die Unberührbare. Doch in Wirklichkeit arbeitete ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, dass die unschuldigen Menschen auf der Terrasse aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht werden konnten!

Doch die Definition der Gefahrenzone war eine fragwürdige Angelegenheit, wenn zwei sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehende Ainu i Amdir aufeinander trafen. Manchmal war man nicht in Gefahr, wenn man direkt neben den Beteiligten stand, manchmal reichte noch nicht einmal ein Abstand von mehreren Meilen aus um vollkommen in Sicherheit zu sein. Am besten war es, man befand sich am anderen Ende Mittelerdes, doch das war nicht zu gewährleisten in der momentanen Situation.

Tilon riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. °Nun denn, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag, ähm... die ganze Nacht Zeit. Es gibt noch wichtigere Dinge, die es zu tun gilt... Doch bevor ich dich töte, möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen...° Er machte eine theatralische Pause und kostete diese genüsslich aus. °Unser Volk lebt noch.°

Dieser eine Satz, dieser eine aus vier Wörtern bestehende Satz brachte Silith aus der Fassung, die sie die ganze Zeit mit großer Mühe aufrecht erhalten hatte. Sie keuchte entsetzt. °Was? Das... das kann nicht sein! Ich habe doch selbst gesehen, wie er sie getötet hat! Du... du lügst!°

°Ach, tatsächlich ? Tue ich das ?°, fragte Tilon unschuldig. °Aber sei ehrlich... du hast doch nur gesehen, wie sie sich aufgelöst haben, oder? Du hast sie nicht sterben sehen. Gut, es gab manche, die hat Lydon tatsächlich umgebracht, wie zum Beispiel deine Großeltern. Sie waren in ihrer Denkweise viel zu gefährlich und gegen ihn gewandt, als dass er sie hätte leben lassen können. Aber der Großteil unseres Volkes lebt noch.°

Silith sah ihn geschockt an. Mit so etwas hatte sie nun wirklich am wenigsten gerechnet. Ihr Volk lebte noch! Auf einmal glomm ein Funke Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen auf. Vielleicht gab es ja noch eine Möglichkeit, ihr Volk zu retten. Es musste einfach eine geben! Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Qualen sie unter der Herrschaft von Lydon erleiden mussten.

Tilon ließ ihr nicht die Gelegenheit weiter nachzudenken. °Nun, ich habe einen engen Zeitplan, also entschuldige bitte, wenn ich etwas gehetzt bin, aber ich muss gleich weiter...°

Er hob die Hände vor sich und legte die Handflächen aneinander. Er schloss konzentriert die Augen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Fast augenblicklich umhüllte ihn eine dunkle Aura, die nicht nur Silith Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Dunkelheit schien sich um ihn noch mehr zusammenziehen und sich vor allem in seinen Händen zu bündeln. Mit einem gezischten Wort entlud sich die gesamte Magie, die er gesammelt hatte und schoss in einem gewaltigen Strom auf Silith zu. Das nächste, das man sehen konnte, war... nichts. Die Ganze Terrasse war in undurchdringliche Rauchschwaden eingehüllt und versperrte selbst dem schärfsten Auge die Sicht.

Tilon lachte leise in sich hinein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach gewesen wäre. Sie hatte immerhin einen Skalven im Alleingang getötet, da hätte er mehr erwartet. – Was er schließlich auch bekommen sollte...

Der Rauch lichtete sich und gab den Blick auf das frei, was die Magie angerichtet hatte. Das Geländer war an der Stelle, an der Silith gestanden hatte, völlig zerstört und auch von der Schlossmauer dahinter, hinter dem Garten, war nichts mehr übrig als feiner Staub, der sich auf den Kleidern der Adeligen absetzte, die vor Angst erstarrt waren. Silith hatte keine Chance gehab dem Magiestrom zu entkommen.

°Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass du mich besiegt hast?°, fragte eine Stimme, die eindeutig zu Silith gehörte, doch deren Tonart einfach nicht zu ihr passen wollte. In einer der verbliebenen Rauchschwaden zeichneten sich langsam die Umrisse von Silith ab, die einige Meter entfernt von ihrem ursprünglichen Platz stand. °Mir scheint, als müsstest du deinen Zeitplan noch einmal überdenken. Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier einfach so weggehen kannst.°

Tilons Antwort bestand aus einem wütenden Knurren. °Na, warte! Du kannst etwas erleben!°, spie er ihr entgegen und ging auf sie los.

Wieder und wieder griff er sie an, doch er erwischte sie nie. Sie war viel zu wendig, als dass sie sich von seiner rohen Magie hätte treffen lassen. Schließlich standen sie sich beide wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition gegenüber, wobei Silith immer noch so frisch und lebendig aussah wie vor seinen Attacken, doch Tilon schon deutlich seine Erschöpfung anzusehen war.

Tilon gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. °Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl...° Er nahm etwas aus einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel, das aussah wie eine kleine, schwarze Kugel. Recht harmlos, könnte man meinen, doch es reichte um Silith einen Schrecken zu verpassen. °Du hast nicht gerechnet diesen Viechern noch einmal zu begegnen, oder?°, fragte Tilon bösartig grinsend, doch Silith gab ihm keine Antwort.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Skalven getötet hatte, machte sie sich bereit Magie anzuwenden. Es missfiel ihr sehr, doch sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Bisher hatte sie sich gesträubt Magie anzuwenden, aber gegen das, was sich in der Kugel verbarg, gab es kein anderes Mittel.

In dem Moment, als die Kugel aufplatzte und einen Schwarm schwarzer, mit spitzen Schnäbeln bewaffneter, kleiner Vögel freigab, hatte Silith ihren Schutzschild aufgebaut und konnte so dem Angriff der Vögel entkommen.

Tilon knurrte. Er hatte sie unterschätzt und das gehörig. Das war nicht mehr seine kleine Tochter, die er vor fünfhundert Jahren in Lethain zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte sich grundlegend geändert, aber dennoch ihr ursprüngliches Wesen bewahrt – eine Meisterleistung, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Situation sie sich damals befunden hatte. Und er musste sie töten...

Tilon riss sich zusammen und sammelte erneut die Magie in seinen Händen. Wenn er sie schon nicht direkt angreifen konnte, dann doch wenigstens indirekt. Dieses Mal zielte er nicht auf Silith, sondern auf den nächst besten, der ihm ins Auge sprang. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Elben, der neben einem Zwerg und zwei Hobbits stand. Warum nicht? So konnte er es wenigstens einem heimzahlen.

Doch wieder hatte er die Rechnung ohne Silith gemacht. Kaum hatte er den Magiestrom auf Legolas (A/N: Wer könnte es anders sein?) losgelassen, warf sich Silith dazwischen. Tilon war überrascht. Wie konnte sie so schnell reagieren? Es waren doch nur wenige Sekunden vergangen!

Währenddessen sackte Silith erschöpft in sich zusammen. Die ungeheuere Menge vergifteter Magie, die sie getroffen hatte, hatte ihre eigenen Reserven fast restlos erschöpft. Und die Vögel machten das ganze auch nicht leichter, indem sie die ganze Zeit um Silith herumschwirrten und sie mit ihren scharfen Schnäbeln quälten. ‚Denk nach, Silith! Denk nach!', feuerte sie sich selbst in Gedanken an. ‚Es muss doch etwas geben, mit dem du die Vögel und deinen Vater vertreiben kannst!' In Gedanken ging sie alle Zaubersprüche durch, die sie kannte. – Vergeblich. Keiner konnte ihr aus dieser Lage helfen. Es war zwecklos.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Menschen, die das Spektakel mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen betrachten. Warum verschwanden sie nicht einfach von hier? Wieso rannten sie nicht weg? Brachten sich in Sicherheit? Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Weg ihren Vater zu vertreiben. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Aber der Weg dorthin war riskant.

Ende Kapitel 7

Soooo, hier mach ich vorerst Schluss, aber ich kann euch beruhigen. Es geht sehr bald weiter!

Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin von euch auf fanfiktion.de enttäuscht. Nur ein Review? An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei Narwain bedanken. Du bist ein Schatz! Aber auch alle anderen, die sich dazu bequemt haben mir zu reviewn. Danke, danke, danke! Fühlt euch alle mal richtig durchgeknuddelt.


	8. Kapitel 8

Hi, hier bin ich wieder! Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich. Ich hab nur drei Tage für ein neues Kapitel gebraucht! (Ich grinse gerade wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.)

Ach ja, in diesem Kapitel habe ich Gimli eine Schwester angedichtet. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht. g

Also... Let's start!

Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Weg ihren Vater zu vertreiben. Vielleicht gab es noch Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Aber der Weg dorthin war riskant...

Kapitel 8 

Dröhnende Schmerzen empfingen Silith, als sie wider zu Bewusstsein kam. Was war geschehen? Und warum lag sie hier in ihrem Bett? Und das noch am helllichten Tag? Sie vermutete zumindest, dass es Tag war, denn sonst hätten keine Vögel gezwitschert und es wäre auch nicht so warm gewesen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Auge um sich umzusehen, doch das änderte nichts an ihrer Situation. Alles blieb nach wie vor schwarz. Sie blinzelte. Immer noch nichts. Was war los? Seit wann war sie blind? Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Was war geschehen? Ein Knarren verhinderte, dass sie in Panik verfiel.

„Na, seid Ihr endlich aufgewacht?", fragte jemand vergnügt. Sie kannte diese Stimme, aber woher? „Ihr habt ziemlich lange geschlafen!" Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Legolas! Was tat er hier?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war kratzig und klang überhaupt nicht nach ihr. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Die Schmerzen begannen langsam zu verschwinden.

„Könnt Ihr euch etwa nicht erinnern?", fragte er ohne jeglichen Spott in der Stimme.

Silith schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Ab dem Moment, als ich den Magiestrom abbekommen habe, fehlt mir die Erinnerung!"

Legolas seufzte. „Das ist schlecht. Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, Ihr könntet uns sagen, wer es war und wie Ihr ihn schließlich besiegen konntet."

Ihn? Wer... ... ... ihr Vater! Sie hatte ihren Vater besiegt? Ihren Vater? Langsam kehrten Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, zurück, wenn auch nur bruchstückhaft. Die fiesen Vögel, die verbalen Angriffe ihres Vaters, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit... ... ...

„Was ist? Geht es Euch nicht gut? Ihr seht so abwesend aus."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, nein, es ist schon alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas... durcheinander..."

„Wieso das?"

„Ich..." Sie seufzte. „Das war mein Vater. Er hat sich Lydon angeschlossen."

„Euer Vater?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Mmh...", brummte sie unbestimmt. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut gewesen, das Gespräch anzufangen. So langsam aber sicher kündigten sich Kopfschmerzen an und das war bei ihr immer ein Umstand, den es zu umgehen galt, da sie dann immer unter unberechenbaren Stimmungsschwankungen leidete, oder besser gesagt: Ihre Umgebung leidete unter ihren Stimmungsschwankungen.

„Aber Ihr seht ihm nicht das kleinste bisschen ähnlich!"

„Zum Glück! Wenn ich mit so einer Nase durch die Welt wandeln müsste, würde ich mich lieber mein ganzes unsterbliches Leben im Haus verkriechen und den Haushalt schmeißen!", schnaubte Silith verächtlich.

Legolas lachte und ein paar Momente später fiel auch Silith mit ein. Es tat gut zu lachen und so dem unangenehmen Thema zu entgehen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Gimli, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. „Habt ihr euch etwa endlich vertragen?"

„Muss wohl so sein, sonst würden sie nicht lachen!", meinte Pippin, der genau wie Merry mit Gimli angekommen war.

Silith wandte den Kopf in die ungefähre Richtung, aus der die Stimmen gekommen waren, ein Fehler, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte.

„Was ist denn mit Euren Augen passiert?", fragte Merry auch sofort, dem der trübe Schimmer in ihren Augen aufgefallen war.

Auf der Stelle wandte Silith das Gesicht ab. „Ich... das sind die Nachwirkungen von der Magie, die mein Vater auf mich geschleudert hat. – Keine Sorge, das ist nicht von Dauer!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Merry und Pippin nach Luft schnappten.

„Ihr meint, Ihr seid blind?", hakte Legolas nach. Silith nickte unbestimmt. „Wieso habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Silith wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Gimli kam ihr zuvor. „Jetzt lass sie doch mal in Ruhe Legolas! Du weißt doch, was sie durchgemacht hat!", wies Gimli den überraschten Elben zurecht, was Silith ein Lachen entlockte. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut das entrüstete Kopfschütteln von Legolas vorstellen.

„Na ja, ist ja auch egal... Ich werde Euch eine Dienerin schicken, die Euch beim Ankleiden hilf." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und er und alle anderen gingen zur Tür. „Wir werden draußen warten."

Kaum waren Legolas, Gimli, Merry und Pippin aus dem Zimmer getreten, fing auch schon die große Fragerei an, sodass sich Legolas sich ernsthaft fragte, warum er sich, bei Eru, mit einem Zwerg angefreundet hatte.

„Ihr habt euch also vertragen?", fragte Gimli mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass man nicht deuten konnte, was immer ein schlechtes Anzeichen war.

Legolas nickte nur unbestimmt. Was hatte der Zwerg vor?

„Ihr habt euch wirklich vertragen?", hakte nun auch Pippin nach.

Was ging hier vor? Hatten sie nun eine allgemeine Verschwörung gegen ihn angezettelt? Wieder nickte Legolas unverbindlich. „Man könnte es so nennen...", sagte er und handelte sich drei Paar hochgezogene Augenbrauen ein.

„Und im Klartext heißt das?"

Verflucht sei der Zwerg, der seine Nase nicht aus den Angelegenheiten anderer hinauslassen konnte! Doch dieses Mal blieb ihm die Antwort erspart, denn Aylah kam den Gang entlang auf sie zu.

Sie sah sie fragend an. „Darf ich den Auflauf so verstehen, dass Silith wach ist?"

Merry nickte. „Ja, sie ist erst vor kurzem aufgewacht. Legolas wollte schon nach einem Dienstmädchen schicken, das ihr beim Ankleiden helfen soll."

„Wieso helfen? Sie..."

Legolas unterbrach sie. „Silith ist momentan blind. Wärt Ihr vielleicht so freundlich und würdet...?"

Aylah nickte überrascht und ging zu Silith ins Zimmer, was Gimli wieder an das vorherige Thema erinnerte. „Also, jetzt mal auf Zwergisch: Habt ihr euch vertragen? Und dieses Mal bitte eine klare Antwort!"

Legolas seufzte innerlich. Wieso mussten Zwerge nur so hartnäckig sein? Es war ihm doch schon peinlich genug, dass er Silith die letzten Tage so... herablassend? behandelt hatte. Brauchte er dann noch einen nervigen Zwerg, der ihn die ganze Zeit daran erinnerte? Nicht wirklich. „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", erwiderte er deshalb auch ungewohnt ruppig, oder wie Gimli es nannte: zwergisch.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab zwar gesagt, auf Zwergisch, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du zum Zwerg werden musst!"

Bei dieser Wortwahl brachen Merry und Pippin in schallendes Gelächter aus und mussten sich aneinander lehnen um nicht umzufallen. Sie hätten wohl auch nicht so schnell wieder mit dem Lachen aufgehört, wäre die Unterhaltung der beiden Freundinnen in dem Zimmer nicht plötzlich laut geworden.

„-UND DU LÄUFST SO RUM?", ertönte es auf einmal von drinnen. So laut, dass alle auf dem Gang erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Was. War. Das?", fragte Merry, der sich am ehesten von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte ein immer noch bleicher Pippin. Hilfesuchend wandte man sich nun an den Elben und den Zwerg, waren diese doch ein Stückchen älter als die Hobbits und wussten mehr. Aber anscheinend schien sich dieses Wissen nicht auf „jüngere", weibliche Menschen und Ainu i Amdir zu beziehen.

Und in diesem ganz besonderen Fall schien Legolas noch weniger Ahnung zu haben als Gimli, der mit ähnlichen Phänomenen anscheinend schon einmal Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben schien.

„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an meine Schwester", murmelte er in seinen Bart. „Sie macht immer so ein ähnliches Theater, wenn es um Kleider etc. geht. Das hört sich dann fast genau so an."

„Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Pippin neugierig.

Gimli nickte. „Jepp, sie ist fünf Jahre jünger als ich."

Bevor Legolas oder einer der Hobbits weiter nachhaken konnten, ging die Tür zu Siliths Zimmer auf und Aylah und Silith traten hinaus.

°°

Keine drei Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Dienstmädchen trat ein – es musste so sein, denn Silith konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass einer der anderen Schuhe getragen hatte, die so charakteristisch geklackert hatten.

„Silith! Wie hast du denn das geschafft? Blind zu werden?" Dieses Mal fragte sie sich nicht, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Sie war einfach unverkennbar.

„Aylah! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie positiv überrascht und überging die Frage geflissentlich.

„Dir helfen, was denn sonst! Und jetzt komm! Wir wollen die Herren der Schöpfung nicht so lange vor der Tür warten lassen!" Sie schnappte sich Siliths Hände und zog sie vom Bett hinunter auf die Beine. „Mal sehen was du in deinem Schrank so alles versteckst!", sagte sie und ging mit Silith an der Hand zum Kleiderschrank. Als sie ihn geöffnet hatte, musste sie erst einmal nach Luft schnappen. „Und du läufst immer in diesen schlichten „bleibt mir bloß vom Leib, ich bin nicht zu haben!" - Klamotten rum! Meine Güte! So geht das aber nicht! Ich werde dir mal was richtiges zum Anziehen rauslegen!" Aylah redete sich immer mehr in Rage, was Silith trotz alldem, was sie schon erlebt hatte, so langsam aber sicher Angst bereitete.

„Ähm, Aylah...", fing sie vorsichtig an, doch ihre Freundin hörte nicht auf sie. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. „Aylah?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Aylah!"

Endlich reagierte sie. „Ja?"

„Such mir bitte ein einfaches, schlichtes, einfarbiges raus, ja? Danke!"

„Silith, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Das _kann_ nicht dein Ernst sein! Du hast einen Kleiderschrank voller Kleider, die alle Adeligen des Schlosses vor Neid erblassen lassen würden UND DU LÄUFST SO RUM?"

Unwillkürlich zuckte Silith zusammen. Sie hatte zwar schon lange nach etwas gesucht, in dem sie und Aylah mal ausnahmsweise _nicht_ einer Meinung waren und den Standpunkt des anderen auch nicht verstanden, aber dass es ausgerechnet _dieses_ Thema war... Das hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Ich..." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. ‚Was soll's...', dachte sie und gab sich teilweise geschlagen. „Dann such mir halt irgendein Kleid raus, dass nicht ganz so schlicht aber noch normal ist, raus, ja?"

„Nicht ganz so schlicht aber noch normal! Du stellst Ansprüche... ich weiß nicht, ob es so etwas in diesem Ding hier-" Sie trat verbildlichend an den Schrank, was Silith allerdings nur hören konnte. „-überhaupt gibt!"

Doch schließlich hatte sie gegen ihre Erwartungen doch noch so ein Kleid gefunden und Silith dazu gebracht es anzuziehen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln betrachtete sie ihr Werk.

„Ach, Sili! Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest...", sagte sie.

„... würde ich mich garantiert aus dem Fenster stürzen!", kam die geschnaubte Antwort. „Und was soll der bescheuerte Spitznahme? Mein Name ist doch schon so kurz, da brauch man keine Koseformen!"

Lachend schob Aylah ihre Freundin zur Tür. „Du hast nicht zufällig Kopfweh?", fragte sie neckend, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und Silith hinter sich hinauszog.

„Na, was sagen die Herren?", fragte Aylah und man konnte ihrer Stimme anhören, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, Silith zu ärgern. Immerhin bekam sie nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit dazu.

Anstatt einer Antwort herrschte erst einmal Stille und Silith bereitete sich schon einmal darauf vor ihrer ehemals besten Freundin den Hals umzudrehen. Doch dann kam die für Aylah rettende Antwort, bzw. das Kompliment.

„Ihr seht wunderbar aus", sagte Legolas und nahm Siliths Hand aus der Aylahs und legte sie an seinen Arm.

„Da kann ich Legolas ausnahmsweise mal zustimmen", sagte nun auch Gimli und nickte anerkennend, was Silith allerdings nicht sehen konnte.

Aylah lachte, als auch die Hobbits zustimmten und klopfte Silith auf die Schulter. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht verunstalte!"

„Bei dir kann man aber nie sicher sein, dass das auch stimmt", grummelte Silith, was die anderen überrascht zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Sie wollten schon fragen, was mit ihr los war, aber Aylah kam ihnen zuvor. „Kümmert euch am besten nicht um ihre komische Laune. Sie hat Kopfweh, da ist sie immer so", winkte sie ab.

Doch anscheinend schien Silith ihr nicht die Genugtuung lassen zu wollen und sich aufzuregen. Stattdessen ignorierte sie Aylahs Kommentar völlig und wandte sich an Legolas. „Also, was hat Euch dazu veranlasst eine kleine, mit Kopfschmerzen geplagte Ainu i Amdir aus dem Bett zu scheuchen?"

Legolas hätte die Stirn gerunzelt, wäre er kein Elb gewesen. Klein? Doch er überging es und antwortete: „Nun, Aragorn, Gandalf und Fürst Imrahil haben den Wunsch geäußert mit Euch zu sprechen, sobald Ihr aufgewacht seid." Soviel zu ihrem Vorsatz nie wieder in eine solche Lage zu kommen. Das konnte heiter werden! Anscheinend hatte man ihr ihre Gedanken vom Gesicht ablesen können, denn Legolas fuhr fort: „Keine Sorge, dieses Mal ist es aus reinem Interesse. Es wird nicht so sein wie vor drei Tagen."

Im Geiste rechnete Silith nach. So weit sie wusste, waren erst zwei Tage vergangen. Als sie nachfragte, brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nun, Ihr habt ziemlich lange geschlafen!", lachte Gimli.

Silith wurde leicht rot um ihre Nasenspitze. Sie hatte einen ganzen Tag verschlafen? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Aber wenn sie die Erinnerungsstücke durchging, die sich so langsam aber sicher zu einem deutlichen Bild zusammenfügten, war es ein Wunder, dass sie _nur_ einen Tag verschlafen hatte.

°°

Es war mittlerweile Abend und nun war Silith froh, dass sie zeitweilig erblindet war, denn sonst hätte sie nicht so einfach auf der Schlossmauer stehen können und die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen genießen können.

Die Unterhaltung mit Aragorn, Gandalf und Fürst Imrahil, bei der auch noch die übrigen Gefährten sowie Faramir, Elladan und Elrohir anwesend gewesen waren, war um einiges angenehmer verlaufen als die erste. Dieses Mal war nämlich von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass Silith ein schwarzes, bzw. in ihrem Volk, ein weißes Schaf war und es hatte auch keine abwertigen Kommentare von Seiten der Elben gegeben, die sich bei ihr in aller Form entschuldigt hatten.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war Legolas neben sie getreten. Er musste sie nun nicht mehr die ganze Zeit herumführen, da irgendwann, während sie sich unterhalten hatten, Tikal aufgetaucht war und die „Blindenhund" – Rolle übernommen hatte. Allerdings gab sie noch eine Menge unerwünschter Kommentare ab, wie zum Beispiel „Deine Schulter war aber mal bequemer!" oder „Ich habe links gesagt und nicht rechts, du Tollpatsch von einem Engel!", was in letztem Fall sogar gelogen war, weil sie in Wirklichkeit tatsächlich links gesagt hatte, aber das überging sie meisterhaft.

Neben ihr machte sich Legolas mit einem leisen Räuspern bemerkbar. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe, aber ich wollte noch mit Euch reden." Es schien ihm nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut zu sein.

Silith nickte leicht. Bevor sie sich allerdings an ihn wandte, sprach sie mit Tikal. °Tikal?°

°Nein, ich sonne mich gerade! Vergiss es! Ich gehe jetzt nicht von deiner Schulter runter! Nichts da! Nada! Ende der Diskussion!°, grummelte sie und klammerte sich an Siliths Haaren fest. °Und ich werde auch nicht zu Eldarion und Tinuviel gehen! Vergiss es!°

Silith seufzte leise. „Wie du willst...", murmelte sie leise, pachte Tikal etwas unsanft und warf sie in Richtung Garten. °Wie du gesagt hast: Ende der Diskussion!°, rief sie ihr noch lachend hinterher und wandte sich dann an Legolas, der „etwas" überrascht ob ihrer etwas rabiateren Handlungsweise war. „Wundert Euch nicht!", lachte Silith. „So etwas ist normal, wenn Tikal und ich einmal nicht einer Meinung sind. Sie wird jetzt zwar einige Stunden schmollen, aber das bin ich schon gewohnt!"

Legolas' einziger Kommentar bestand aus einem alles sagenden und für einen Elben völlig untypischen: „Aha!"

Silith lachte leise und fragte dann: „Also, warum wolltet Ihr mit mir reden?" Sie drehte ihr Gesicht in die Richtung, in der sie ihn vermutete.

„Nun, ich..." Er brach ab und wunderte sich deswegen über sich selbst. Seit wann stotterte er? Er startete einen neuen Anlauf: „Eigentlich wollte ich Euch nur um einen Gefallen bitten." Er wartete kurz ab, ob sie irgendein Zeichen der Abneigung machen würde, doch das tat sie nicht und so fuhr er fort. „Würdet Ihr das Lied, das Ihr vor drei Tagen gesungen habt, noch einmal singen? Ich habe es durch Zufall mitbekommen und würde es gerne noch einmal hören."

Silith zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts dagegen. „Nur wenn Ihr mir vorher eine Frage beantwortet."

Legolas nickte und als ihm einfiel, dass sie ja kurzzeitig blind war, sagte er: „Nur zu!"

„Sind Tinuviel oder Eldarion in der Nähe? Wenn die beiden mich singen hören, dann werden sie mich die nächsten Tage nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich mich heiser gesungen habe!"

Legolas lachte leise und sah sich um. „Kein Sorge, von den beiden ist keine Spur!"

Erleichtert, aber doch irgendwie nicht ganz beruhigt, lächelte Silith und begann zu singen. Dieses Mal konnte sie zwar keine Sterne sehen, aber ihre immer schon recht lebhafte Vorstellungskraft half ihr weiter. Leise stimmte sie die Melodie an, die ihr vor langer Zeit ihre Freundin beigebracht hatte. Ob sie wohl auch noch in der Gefangenschaft von Lydon lebte? Und wie es ihr ging?

Als sie geendet hatte, schwiegen sie beide eine Weile, bis Legolas schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Was bedeuten diese Zeilen übersetzt?"

Silith hätte ihn prüfend von der Seite angesehen, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen. So aber wandte sie das Gesicht nicht von den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen ab und übersetzte:

„Ich sehe zu den Sternen und denke an dich.

Egal wie weit du entfernt bist,

So bist du doch bei mir.

Der Sternenhimmel verbindet uns

Über Tausende von Meilen hinweg.

Und ist die Nacht auch noch so bewölkt,

Die Sterne, sie sind immer da und strahlen,

Wenn auch ungesehen und ungetrübt.

Ich sehe zu den Sternen und singe dieses Lied.

Egal wie einsam ich mir vorkomme,

So bin ich es doch nie.

Denn du bist immer bei mir,

Was immer uns auch trennen mag.

Dieses Lied ist Magie, Magie verbindet uns,

Über Tausende von Meilen hinweg.

Klar und hell klingt die Melodie. Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Dieses Lied hat mir eine Freundin beigebracht, kurz bevor wir von Lydon angegriffen wurden. Wenn ich heute daran denke, kommt es mir komisch vor, dass es ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt war. Seit damals singe ich es immer, wenn ich mich alleine fühle. Es ist, als ob ich dann mit ihr reden und mit ihr über meine Sorgen sprechen könnte." Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, rann eine kleine, einzelne Träne wie ein funkelnder Diamant ihre Wange hinunter. Doch Legolas sah es sehr wohl und wischte sie sanft weg.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch daran erinnert habe. Ich-"

Silith schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ihr wusstet schließlich nichts davon. Und außerdem... sind es nicht unsere Erinnerungen, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind?"

„Das sind sie in der Tat", stimmte er ihr leise zu.

Ende Kapitel 8 

So, jetzt nehme ich mir mal endlich Zeit und beantworte eure Reviews:

**Dejra: **rot wird Die Geschichte gefällt dir? Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert!

**Narwain: **Wieso solltest du etwas verbrochen haben? den Kopf schief leg Versteh ich nicht... Na ja, wie du gesagt hast, ich hab Ferien, also ganz viel Zeit... hehe schön wär's! Es gibt da nämlich so ein paar nervige Verwandte, die mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollen. Aber du hast ja gesehen, ich schaff's trotzdem. g

**Aalien: **Freut mich, dass du auf meine Geschichte gestoßen bist! Also, ich glaube, beim 7. Kapitel war das Ende doch gar nicht soooo schlimm... glaube ich zumindest... aber dieses Mal ist ja alles in Ordnung, oder?

**Sir- Alan: **Ich hab weiter geschrieben! ganz stolz auf sich ist

Und an alle **Schwarzleser**: Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mir ein Review! Ich flehe euch an! Bitteeeeee!

Und **Cyberrat**: Wo war dein Review? Ich hab dich irgendwie vermisst! Meld dich mal wieder!


	9. Kapitel 9

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Ich hab mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferdchen über eure Reviews gefreut. Danke! Fühlt euch alle mal durchgeknuddelt.

Kapitel 9 

Silith lag in ihrem Bett und starrte mit blinden Augen die Decke an. Sie war schon früh aufgewacht, aber da sie nichts sehen konnte, blieb sie lieber liegen, bis der Schlag zum Sonnenaufgang ertönte.

Es war schon verwunderlich, was sich innerhalb eines Tages alles ändern konnte. Die Abneigung zwischen ihr und den Elben schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Und Tikal war die Attraktion im Schloss. Wann sah man schon einmal ein Tier, das gerade mal so groß war, dass es bequem auf einer Hand platz nehmen konnte und das auch noch sprechen konnte?

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Abend des Festes, an dem ihr Vater aufgetaucht war. Mittlerweile konnte sie sich wieder an alles erinnern, aber es war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu besiegen. Ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Zauber hatte ihrem Vater den Garaus gemacht. Ein winziger Zauber, den schon Kleinkinder anwenden konnten. Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht.

Sie tastete sich vorsichtig zum Rand des Bettes vor und stand auf. Tikal war seit gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wahrscheinlich schmollte sie noch. Aber solange sie sich in ihrem Zimmer befand, kam sie allein zurecht. Sie lebte schließlich nicht umsonst seit über einem Jahr hier.

Kaum hatte sie sich fertig gemacht, ertönte auch schon ein heller Ton, der den Sonnenaufgang ankündigte. Aus Gewohnheit ging sie zu ihrem Fenster, öffnete es und blickte nach draußen. Im Laufe der Jahre war es für sie eine Art Ritual geworden den neuen Tag zu begrüßen, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Das tat sie auch jetzt, da sie blind war.

Um so mehr war sie überrascht, dass dort, wo die Sonne um diese Jahreszeit immer aufging, anstelle der Dunkelheit ein heller Fleck war. Ihre Augen erholten sich! Sie konnte zwar immer noch nicht richtig sehen, aber helle Flächen anstelle von eintöniger Dunkelheit, das war doch schon einmal ein Fortschritt.

Hinter sich hörte sie das Tapsen kleiner Pfoten auf kaltem Steinboden. „Tikal?", fragte sie ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Wer sonst?", kam die prompte Antwort. Tikal kletterte an ihrem Kleid hoch und setzte sich auf ihre Schultern. „Also, was haben du und Legolas gestern noch so wichtiges geredet?"

Silith lachte. „Das interessiert dich jetzt, was?" Sie schloss das Fenster. „Er hat mich lediglich gebeten, das Lied zu singen, das Lydia mir beigebracht hat."

„Und? Hast du es gemacht?", fragte Tikal, nun ernsthaft interessiert. Silith nickte und ging vorsichtig durchs Zimmer. „Du hast es ihm tatsächlich vorgesungen? Meine Güte, wie kommt es denn dazu?" Silith lachte ob der übertriebenen Reaktion. „Nein, jetzt im Ernst! Ich hab ja schon Wochen gebraucht, bis du mir das Lied einmal vorgesungen hast und dann das?"

Silith hob die Hand und kraulte Tikal sanft hinter den Ohren. „Ich vertraue ihm", war alles, was sie dazu sagte.

„Und mir etwa nicht?"

Silith kicherte leise. „Doch, sonst hätte ich es dir doch nicht erzählt, oder? So, und jetzt komm, lass uns zum Frühstück gehen! Ich hab Hunger!"

°°

Alles in Allem verliefen die nächsten Tage, gemessen an den vorhergegangenen, relativ ruhig. Weder tauchte noch einmal ein Skalve noch ein anderer von Lydons Schergen auf und versuchte, den Alltag der Stadt völlig zum entgleisen zu bringen. Es war fast schon wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, doch kaum einer schien es zu bemerken.

Legolas war gerade auf dem Weg zu Siliths Zimmer um sie abzuholen. Das hatte er sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nachdem sie ja zeitweise erblindet war und Tikal sie einmal mit Absicht gegen eine verschlossene Tür hatte laufen lassen.

Er wollte gerade in den Korridor einbiegen, auf dem sich Siliths Zimmer befand, als etwas kleines, pelziges an ihm vorbeihuschte, das er als Tikal erkannte. Warum hatte sie es so eilig? Die Antwort auf die Frage kam wenige Sekunden später um die Ecke gerannt: Silith. Sie konnte gerade noch so abbremsen, damit sie nicht in ihn hineinrannte.

„Was...?", war alles, was er heraus brachte. Er war viel zu überrascht, Silith hier so durch die Gänge rennen zu sehen, als dass er mehr hätte sagen können. Endlich fasste er sich wieder. „Ihr könnt wieder sehen?"

Silith nickte etwas außer Atem. „Ja, seit heute Morgen." Sie stützte sich leicht an der Wand ab, was Legolas zum Schmunzeln brachte. Anscheinend war ihre Kondition nicht die beste.

„Was hat Tikal denn gemacht, dass Ihr sie so gejagt habt?", fragte er neugierig.

Silith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das wollt Ihr nicht wirklich wissen..."

„Und wenn doch?" Er sah sie leicht lächelnd an.

„Werde ich es Euch trotzdem nicht sagen", führte sie seinen Satz zu ende und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

Sie wollten sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als Gimli ihnen lachend entgegen kam. „Was hast du denn mit Tikal gemacht, dass sie so verschreckt weggelaufen ist?"

„Ich mit ihr?", echote Silith empört. „Sie hat mich geärgert, da werde ich sie doch erschrecken dürfen!"

Gimli hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut!", brummte er. „Was hat sie denn getan?"

„Das habe ich auch schon gefragt, aber sie will es nicht erzählen", antwortete Legolas an ihrer statt.

Silith lächelte leicht und wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie an Gimli vorbei, wo ein Mann stand, der nicht älter als zwanzig sein konnte. Alles an ihm schien schwarz zu sein. Seine Haare, seine Augen, seine Kleidung, kurz: sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild. Nur seine bronzene Haut fiel etwas aus dem Rahmen. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die ihn sehen konnte.

Der Mann lächelte und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er einen Meter vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „So sieht man sich wieder, was mein kleiner Engel?", sagte er mit sanfter, einlullender Stimme, die bei Silith jedoch genau das Gegenteil bewirkte. Ihr Innerstes zog sich zusammen. Wie konnte das sein? Was tat er hier? Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte noch etwas Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten! Es war zu früh, viel zu früh! „Was ist? Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?", fragte er und wollte mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange streichen, doch sie wich zurück.

„Ver.. verschwinde!", stotterte sie. In ihren Augen stand eine Angst geschrieben, von der sich ganze Legionen von Skalven Jahrhunderte hätten ernähren können.

Er lachte leise. „Jetzt haben wir uns seit fünfhundert Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und du willst, dass ich verschwinde... Tut mir Leid, aber so einfach ist das leider nicht..." Er lachte wieder leise amüsiert. „Ganz und gar nicht... Aber gut, ich will es dir zeigen", sagte er und winkte leicht mit der Hand, woraufhin das Schloss, Legolas und Gimli zu verblassen begannen. Eine Weile herrschte nur weißer Raum um sie herum, dann begann sich eine neue Landschaft zu bilden. Silith zog zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen in ihre Lungen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! „Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?" Er deutete auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. „So muss dein Volk leben, während du es dir in Minas Tirith gut gehen lässt."

Silith blickte sich schockiert um. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Überall sah sie bekannte Gesichter. Freunde. Verwandte. Und alle sahen sie traurig aus. Der Glanz, der einst in ihren Augen gestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Sie hatten ihre Lebensfreude verloren. Erwachsene wie Kinder. Sie sahen alle heruntergekommen aus und trugen alte, verschmutzte Kleidung. Was war nur geschehen?

Doch bevor sie das ganze Ausmaß der Lage erkennen konnte, verschwand das Bild auch schon wieder und sie waren wieder von weißem Raum umgeben.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Deinem Volk geht es schlecht, manchen sogar noch schlechter als schlecht. Und wenn du dich weiter gegen mich auflehnst, wie du es schon seit einem halben Jahrtausend tust, dann werde ich gezwungen sein, ihnen Leid anzutun. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Seine Stimme hatte etwas von ihrer Sanftheit verloren, doch sie klang nicht minder einlullend.

Silith stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich... nein... ich kann nicht... ich darf nicht... nein...", stotterte sie zusammenhangslos.

Er seufzte resignierend auf und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder auf den einen Meter. „Dann werde ich dir noch etwas anderes zeigen müssen. So leid es mir tut, aber du bist so störrisch, dass mir keine andere Wahl bleibt", sagte er fast schon bedauernd. Er deutete wieder eine Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand an und eine neue Szene bildete sich um sie herum. Doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht draußen, im Freien, sondern drinnen, in einem Raum, der verdächtig nach einer Folterkammer aussah.

Silith hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ihr war gar nicht wohl, als sie die ganzen Folterinstrumente sah, die in diesem Raum gelagert waren. Doch als sie sah, wer an einer Wand keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt an einer Mauer angekettet war, wäre sie fast zusammengebrochen. Lydia! Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Nicht sie! Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz ihre Freundin so zu sehen. Voller Verwundungen und Schmutz hatte sie wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der Lydia, die sie gekannt hatte. Kaum noch etwas erinnerte an die junge, vor Lebensfreude nur so strotzende Frau, die alles und jeden mit ihrer guten Laune hatte anstecken können.

Und der, der ihr das angetan hatte, stand nun hinter ihr und flüsterte ihr sanft, als ob er nichts damit zu tun hatte, ins Ohr: „Überleg es dir gut, was du mir antworten wirst. Ich werde dann kommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwarten wirst. Auf bald, mein Engel", hauchte er noch, bevor er und das Trugbild sich in Luft auflösten und sie sich wieder im Schloss befand, doch das nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie starrte nur entgeistert auf die Stelle, wo sie Lydia bis vor wenige Momente noch gesehen hatte. Und das alles nur, weil sie sich gegen ihn wehrte. Weil sie sich auflehnte gegen ihn. Weil sie ihren Trotzkopf durchsetzten wollte. Nur wegen ihr.

Legolas und Gimli hatten weder etwas von dem Mann noch etwas von der Vision mitbekommen. Das einzige, das sie sahen, war, dass Silith auf einmal wie hypnotisiert nach vorne gestarrt hatte und auf keine ihrer Fragen reagiert hatte. Schließlich wurde es Legolas zu bunt. Er fasste sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Silith!", sagte er fast schon flehend. „Was ist mit dir?" Doch sie reagierte immer noch nicht. „Silith!"

Endlich schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Minuten blinzelte sie und auch die Steifheit ihres Körpers schien auf einmal verschwunden zu sein. Langsam wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und was er dort in ihren Augen lesen konnte, verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich in sein Herz. Es lag so viel Angst, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit in ihrem Blick, die ihn innerlich zusammenzucken ließen. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Er strich sanft über ihre Oberarme um sie und sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen änderte sich nicht. Es schien fast so, als würde er noch herzzerreißender werden. Aus einem Impuls heraus zog er Silith in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Schsch! Es wir alles gut! Vertrau mir!", murmelte er immer und immer wieder in ihr Haar, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Er warf Gimli einen Blick zu, der so viel hieß wie: „Würdest du bitte den anderen bescheid sagen?" Gimli verstand und ging so leise, wie es für einen Zwerg eben möglich war, davon.

Bei Silith hatten seine gemurmelten Worte die Erinnerung an einen Traum geweckt, den sie schon fast aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte. Genau die selben Worte hatte die Gestalt gemurmelt, während sie sie in ihren Armen hin und her gewiegt hatte. Das selbe Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das sie auch damals im Traum verspürt hatte, durchflutete sie und veranlasste sie dazu, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu verschaffen.

Leise Schluchzer entkamen ihrer Kehle und bald wurde ihr zierlicher Körper von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Legolas hielt sie während der ganzen Zeit einfach nur im Arm und sagte nichts, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Und auch dann schwieg er und gab ihr so die Zeit, die sie brauchte um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam, löste sie sich langsam aus seiner wärmespendenden Umarmung und sah betreten zu Boden. „Können wir vielleicht...", krächzte sie und brach mitten im Satz ab. Doch Legolas hatte sie verstanden und führte sie langsam zu ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Dort angekommen ging Silith geradewegs zum Fenster, öffnete es und setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank. Sie hatte die Beine mit ihren Armen umschlungen und ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt, während sie nach draußen sah. Legolas war zur ihr getreten und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise um sie nicht zu verschrecken; jetzt, da sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Silith sah eine Weile weiter nach draußen, sodass er schon dachte, sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden, doch dann antwortete sie. „Ich hatte eine Vision." Sie holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie fortfuhr. Erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger erzählte sie ihm alles. Von Lydon bis zu Lydia. Ohne etwas auszulassen. Als sie endete, hatte Legolas wieder seine Arme um sie gelegt und sie an seinen Oberkörper gezogen. Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatten sich wieder Tränen den Weg aus ihren Augen gekämpft und rannen ihr die Wangen hinab.

„Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas, als ihre Tränen versiegt waren. Sie nickte scheu und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. Es schien ihr peinlich zu sein, dass sie innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit zweimal ihrer Verzweiflung nachgegeben hatte. Legolas wollte etwas sagen, damit die peinliche Stille durchbrochen wurde, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

Gerade als die Stille unerträglich zu werden schien, klopfte es an der Tür. Gimli war zurück mit Aragorn, Gandalf und Fürst Imrahil im Schlepptau. Faramir war bereits nicht mehr anwesend gewesen und so hatte er auch nicht mitkommen können, als Gimli in den Saal getreten war. Man hatte ihn allerdings benachrichtigen lassen, sodass er bald eintreffen würde.

Da Silith sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, das Erlebte noch einmal zu erzählen, übernahm Legolas diese Rolle. Silith saß während der ganzen Zeit zusammengesunken auf der Fensterbank und hing ihren düsteren Gedanken nach.

„Und was wollt Ihr nun tun?", fragte Fürst Imrahil die vor sich hingrübelnde Ainu i Amdir, die aufgeschreckt den Kopf von den Knien hob.

Für einen Augenblick stand die selbe Furch und Abgehetztheit in ihren Augen wie kurz nach der Vision, doch als sie bemerkte, dass es nicht Lydon war, der sie angesprochen hatte, beruhigte sie sich und auch der Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Augen. „Ich... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich kann mich Lydon nicht ergeben, denn dann hätte er auch den Alchatar und somit die ganze Magie meines Volkes. Aber wenn ich mich weiter gegen ihn auflehne, wird er mein Volk töten." Sie seufzte resigniert und legte ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien ab.

Gandalf nickte verstehend. „Eine richtige Zwickmühle", murmelte er. „Habt Ihr denn keine Ahnung, was man gegen Lydon unternehmen könnte, oder wie man Euer Volk befreien könnte?"

Silith schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein, nicht die geringste. Lydon... er ist einfach zu mächtig. Das war er schon vor fünfhundert Jahren, aber jetzt, da er über die Magie aller Ainu i Amdir außer mir verfügt..." Es war nicht nötig, dass sie den Satz zuende führte. Die anderen wussten bereits, welche Macht sie besaß und was sie anrichten konnte, wenn sie diese erst einmal freisetzte. Ihnen war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Person die Macht von mehreren hundert Ainu i Amdir besitzen sollte.

Aragorn, der bisher schweigend dagestanden hatte, ergriff nun das Wort. „Ich denke, es nützt nichts, wenn wir darüber diskutieren, ohne vorher darüber gründlich nachgedacht zu haben. Vor allem du, Silith, hast dir im Moment einen Augenblick Ruhe verdient. Morgen ist denke ich ein besserer Zeitpunkt um nach einer Lösung zu suchen." Er stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. Mit einem Nicken in Siliths Richtung ging er aus dem Zimmer und Gandalf, Gimli und Fürst Imrahil folgten ihm. Faramir war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Legolas jedoch blieb bei Silith und lehnte neben ihr an der Fensterbank. „Silith...", begann er.

Im Gleichen Moment sagte Silith: „Legolas..." Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Zum ersten Mal hellte sich Siliths Miene wieder auf, wenn auch nur teilweise. „Ihr zuerst!", sagte sie.

Legolas nickte. „Nun... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..." Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, wie er sein Anliegen in Worte fassen sollte. Er seufzte kurz und entschloss sich dann, es einfach auszusprechen. „Ich wollte Euch einfach sagen, dass ich Euch helfen werde, wenn ich es kann."

Silith legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Danke!", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Und was wolltet Ihr sagen?", fragte Legolas.

„Das, was ich Euch schon gesagt habe: Danke!", erwiderte sie. Sie ließ sich langsam von der Fensterbank hinabgleiten. „Ich glaube, ich hätte noch Stunden so mitten im Gang gestanden, wärt Ihr nicht da gewesen", lächelte sie, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Lydon, ihr Volk und Lydia und sie machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen, als dass sie befreit lächeln konnte.

Legolas bemerkte es und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, Euer Volk und Lydia zu befreien. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Silith nickte wenig überzeugt und ging zu ihrem Nachttisch, aus dessen oberster Schublade sie etwas nahm, dass in ein dunkles Tuch eingeschlagen war. Auf seinen fragenden Blick schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie würde es schon noch erklären. Vorsichtig, fast schon liebevoll enthüllte sie das, was das Tuch verbarg. Zum ersten Mal bekam Legolas den Alchatar zu Gesicht. Er erkannte sofort, dass dieser Stein etwas besonderes war. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, wenn auch nur schwach.

„Ist das der Alchatar?", fragte er, während er zu Silith hinüberging.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Und Lydon ist hinter ihm her." Sie seufzte, während sie den Stein traurig betrachtete. „Er war einmal azurblau, doch nun..." Sie machte eine hilflose Geste in Richtung des Steins, der von weitem aussah wie schwarz.

Auf einmal fiel Legolas etwas merkwürdiges auf. „Und seit wann hat sich der Stein verdunkelt? War das schon, bevor ihr Mittelerde verlassen habt, oder erst in der Zeit vor Lydons Angriff?"

Silith sah ihn erst verständnislos an, dann verstand sie, was er meinte. „Es begann ungefähr hundert Jahre vor seinem Angriff. Aber wie soll Lydon das bewerkstelligt haben? Er kam doch nicht in die Nähe des Steins!"

Legolas betrachtete den Stein nachdenklich. „Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass Eure Magie von diesem Stein herrührt. Was wenn Lydon sich nach und nach Euer Volk geneigt gemacht hat und sich deren Magie angeeignet und „gefärbt" hat? So hat er dann den Stein schwärzen können."

Silith fuhr mit einer Hand über den Stein und er leuchtete etwas auf. „Wenn das Stimmt, dann bin ich das letzte Puzzleteil, dass ihm fehlt. Deshalb ist er hinter mir her." Sie seufzte. „Das macht das ganze auch nicht unbedingt leichter." Sie hüllte den Stein wieder in den Stoff. Doch sie legte ihn nicht zurück in die Schublade. Sie verbarg ihn in einem Lederbeutel, den sie am Gürtel ihres Kleides befestigte. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich ihn bei mir trage."

Legolas nickte. „So, ich denke, jetzt haben wir genug gegrübelt. Ihr solltet an die frische Luft!" Silith sah ihn entgeistert an. Wie kam er denn nun auf so etwas? Legolas lachte ob ihrer überraschten Mine und schob sie aus dem Zimmer. „Nun geht schon!" Innerlich war Legolas jedoch über sich selbst überrascht. Seit wann stellte er seine Gefühle so offen zur Schau, dass selbst Gimli etwas davon mitbekam?

**Ende Kapitel 9**

So, das war's erst einmal. Ich muss mich erst einmal ausruhen. Ich hab fast vier Stunden daran herumgebastelt, bis es mir gefallen hat. Das war was! Aber jetzt kann ich mich ja entspannt zurücklehnen und auf eure Reviews warten. Schreibt bitte ganz fleißig, ja?


	10. Kapitel 10

Hi! Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber die Schule hat wieder angefangen und die Lehrer sind so gnadenlos wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich habe in den letzen zwei Wochen mehr HÜ's geschrieben als in den ganzen zwei Monaten davor. Also bitte seid nachsichtig, ja?

**Kapitel 10 (Hilfe! Schon das zehnte! Ach Herr je, ich krieg ja noch nen Herzinfakt!)**

Drei Tage waren nun seit ihrer Vision von Lydon vergangen und Silith wurde zusehends leiser und nachdenklicher. So sehr sich Gimli und die Hobbits aber vor allem Legolas auch bemühten, lächelte sie kaum. In Gedanken ging sie immer und immer wieder alle Möglichkeiten durch, die sie hatte; und das waren nicht sonderlich viele.

Sie könnte versuchen, Lydon zu besiegen. Aber dass sie das schaffen würde, war noch unwahrscheinlicher, als es bei dem Skalven und ihrem Vater gewesen war. Dann könnte sie auch noch versuchen ihr Volk mit Hilfe eines magischen Portals zu befreien, aber weder wusste sie, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurden, noch konnte sie sichergehen, dass sie das Portal lange genug offen halten konnte.

Kurz... es lief alles darauf hinaus, dass sie sich eigentlich nur ergeben konnte, aber das würde wahrscheinlich das Ende von Mittelerde einläuten. Dann würde Lydon die ganze Magie besitzen und dann würde es schier unmöglich sein, ihn zu töten.

Silith verfluchte sich für ihre Kurzsichtigkeit, dass sie das mit dem Stein nicht schon viel früher bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte ja nur über tausend Jahre darauf aufgepasst. Und jetzt, da sie es wusste, half es ihr auch nicht sonderlich weiter. Weder ihr noch den anderen. Sie hatten einen ganzen Nachmittag damit zugebracht, darüber zu diskutieren, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Aylah vor zwei Tagen abgereist und so hatte sie auch niemandem, bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte. Und Legolas... es war ihr schon peinlich genug, dass er so aufgelöst nach der Vision gesehen hatte, da konnte sie jetzt nicht auch noch zu ihm gehen und sich ihre Seele frei reden.

Immer öfter hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und die Tür abgesperrt. Und wenn jemand gekommen war um sie zu sprechen oder sie zum Essen abzuholen, schwieg sie eisern.

So auch jetzt; mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Sie hatte schon gedacht, Gimli würde ihr die Tür einrennen, aber das hatte er dann doch nicht getan... wenn es auch sehr knapp gewesen war. Sie war schon kurz davor gewesen, einen Bann auf die Tür zu legen, damit sie standhielt.

Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrem Bett und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Sie hatte seit dem Morgen, als Aylah gegangen war, nichts mehr gegessen, aber das war ihr herzlichst egal. Sie hatte so wie so nur gegessen, weil Aylah ihr sonst eine Strafpredigt gehalten hätte, von der ihr Tage später noch die Ohren geschmerzt hätten. Sie hatte gegessen, obwohl ihr schon beim Anblick von irgendwelchen Nahrungsmitteln schlecht wurde und sie an Lydia denken musste, wie sie abgemagert an die Steinmauer gekettet war. Wieso verstand das nur niemand?

Sie seufzte leise und griff nach dem Buch, dass sie die ganze Zeit durchgeblättert hatte, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr helfen könnte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal in den letzten Tagen schlug sie den Buchdeckel auf und betrachtete das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Nichts... überhaupt nichts...

Warum hatte sie nicht ein anderes Buch aus ihrer alten Heimatstadt mitgenommen, als sie nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt war? Die Antwort war einfach... Es war das Buch, das ihr einst ihre Großmutter zu ihrem einhundertzwanzigsten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und dadurch war dieses Schriftstück ein Schatz für Silith.

Sanft, fast liebevoll fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die Seiten. Ihre einzige Erinnerung an ihre Großmutter... sie seufzte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge bildete sich ihr lächelndes Gesicht und ein in letzter Zeit selten gewordenes Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit durchflutete sie.

Doch gleich wurde dieser schützende Mantel durch ein Klopfen an der Tür hinfort gewischt. „Silith! Macht auf! Ihr müsst etwas essen!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie zur Tür. Nun kam auch schon Gandalf und bat sie etwas zu essen... so langsam sollte sie sich wirklich Sorgen machen um sich selbst.

„Macht auf, oder ich werde die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen!" Sie seufzte ungehalten. Mit einem leisen, gemurmelten Wort legte sie einen Bann auf die Tür und machte es dem Zauberer somit unmöglich hineinzugelangen. Wieso verstand sie niemand? Sie wollte alleine sein und nachdenken, obwohl man letzteres eher mit in Selbstmitleid versinken betiteln sollte.

Sie hörte, wie Gandalf auf der anderen Seite der Tür ein paar Beschwörungen murmelte, doch sie kümmerte sie nicht darum. Er würde es eh nicht schaffen. Sie ging zum Fenster und beobachtete einen Adler, der sich immer höher gen Himmel schraubte. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt an seiner Stelle und würde die Freiheit genießen. Aber leider war sie an den Boden gebunden.

Auf einmal spürte sie, wie die Magiefäden, mit denen sie die Tür gebannt hatte, zu reißen begannen. Sie hatte den alten Zauberer unterschätzt. Mit einem leisen Verzweiflungsseufzer durchtrennte sie die Fäden und gab die Tür frei. Sie gab sich geschlagen.

Wenige Momente später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Doch wider Erwarten trat nicht Gandalf ein, sondern... (Na, wer wird es wohl sein?)

... Legolas.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

Mit einem leisen Klack schloss er die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Wieso habt Ihr Euch so lange dagegen gesträubt, mit jemandem zu reden?", fragte er sie leise.

Sofort beschlichen Silith die Schuldgefühle, die sie die ganze Zeit so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. „Ich wollte alleine sein", antwortete sie kurz angebunden und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie dies auch weiterhin sein wollte. Doch Legolas störte sich nicht daran und setzte sich auf einen Sessel an dem Kamin, der den Mittelpunkt ihres Zimmers bildete.

Silith ignorierte ihn und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster, doch der Adler war verschwunden und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als eine der wenigen Wolken zu fixieren, die den Himmel bevölkerten.

Eine Weile lang herrschte drückende Stille in dem Zimmer, bis Legolas schließlich fragte: „Warum habt Ihr euch so zurückgezogen?"

Silith starrte einige Momente einfach weiter aus dem Fenster, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich keiner verstehen würde, wenn ich mich aussprechen würde und deshalb bin ich in mein Zimmer geflohen." Wie es der Elb schaffte ihr solche Antworten zu entlocken, war ihr völlig schleierhaft.

Sie hörte, wie er aufstand und ebenfalls zum Fenster trat. „Und wieso hast du es nicht einfach versucht? Ich... wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Silith! Sogar Frodo und Sam, die bisher kaum ein Wort mit dir gewechselt haben, waren kurz davor zu deiner Tür zu pilgern! Findest du nicht, dass du es ruhig versuchen solltest? Dich uns anzuvertrauen?"

Wieso mussten Elben ausgerechnet in Rhetorik unterrichtet werden, wenn sie sowieso schon so überzeugend waren? Sie warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Und wenn ich es nach so langer Zeit verlern habe, zu vertrauen? Wenn ich verlernt habe ‚Hilfe' zu sagen? Sicher, ich vertraue Aylah, aber das ist etwas anderes... ich kenne sie schon, seit sie ein Baby war."

Legolas kämpfte gegen den Impuls an sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und nicht wieder loszulassen. Er wandte den Blick ab. „Dann... ist es verwunderlich, warum du dich mir gerade anvertraust." Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, das deutlich machte, dass er durchaus wusste, dass er soeben gewonnen hatte.

Silith verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war. So etwas war ihr schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Dass sie von jemand anderem hinters Licht geführt wurde. Sie murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „Dämlicher Elb!" anhörte, was besagtem ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Was?", fragte sie, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und nickte aus dem Fenster. Dort war wieder der Adler zu sehen, der am Himmel entlag segelte.

„Willst du nicht auch kurz einmal deinem Gefängnis entfliehen?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn zuerst nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie. Sie war wirklich schon zu lange in ihrem Zimmer gewesen.

„Gut, aber bevor wir loskönnen, musst du noch etwas essen!", sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand um sie in Richtung Küche zu ziehen. Er ignorierte ihre Proteste königlich.

°°

Nachdem sie der Küche einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatten, wo sie auf die Hobbits trafen, die sich freuten Silith wiederzusehen, gingen sie zu den Ställen und machten ihre Pferde ausrittfertig. Oder besser gesagt: Legolas holte Arod aus dem Stall, während Silith draußen wartete.

„Wo ist eigentlich deine Stute? Ich habe sie im Stall nicht gesehen", sagte Legolas, als er mit Arod aus dem Stall trat.

„Nemesis läuft frei herum, da sie sonst zu wenig Bewegung bekommen würde. Sie wartet vor den Toren auf mich." Silith nickte hinunter zum ersten Ring der Stadt.

„Nun, dann wirst du wohl bei mir auf dem Pferd reiten müssen, bis wir dort sind." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung trat er vor sie. „Meine Dame, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Ihr bis zum Stadttor auf Arod mitreiten würdet."

Sie nahm den Faden auf. „Im Gegenteil, mein Herr, es ist mir eine Ehre, auf Arod mitreiten zu dürfen", erwiderte sie mit einem Knicks. Gleich darauf lachten sie beide los. So befreit hatte sich Silith schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Legolas half ihr auf Arod und schwang sich dann selbst hinter sie. „Geht's?", fragte er und als sie nickte, ritten sie los. Die überraschten Blicke, die sie von den Wachen an den Toren zugeworfen bekamen, bemerkten sie gar nicht.

°°

Der Tag ging vorbei und sie sprachen nicht ein einziges Mal über Lydon oder den Alchatar; zumindest bis sie wieder im Schloss waren. Dann schnitt Legolas das lang gemiedene Thema an.

„Hast du schon überlegt, was du wegen dem Stein und Lydon machen wirst?", fragte er und beobachtete genauestens ihre Reaktion.

Ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr etwas, aber das war alles. „Ich habe drüber nachgedacht, aber mir ist nichts eingefallen."

Sie sah an ihm vorbei. Ihre Gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Warum musste er solche Fragen auch immer dann stellen, wenn es ihr halbwegs gut ging und sie das, was unweigerlich kommen würde, einmal für einen kurzen Moment vergessen hatte? Erkannte er denn nicht, dass sie eine Auszeit brauchte?

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange, die diese sanft liebkoste. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wieder daran erinnert habe", sagte er, während er ihr sanft über die Wange strich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung...", murmelte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht leicht ab. „Ich meine, du hast ja Recht. Ich sollte mir wirklich langsam mal Gedanken darüber machen, aber..." Sie brach ab und sah betrübt zu Boden. Nach ein paar Momenten nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sah Legolas direkt an. „Was soll ich tun? Wie soll ich jemanden besiegen, der hundertmal so viel Macht besitzt wie ich? Wie?" Sie sah wieder zur Seite.

Silith, die normalerweise alles andere als sentimental war, standen Tränen in den Augen. Sie selbst bemerkte es nicht, doch Legolas sah es sehr wohl. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie du... nein wir das bewerkstelligen können. Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass du nicht allein bist. Wir werden dich alle unterstützen. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, die Hobbits und ich. Wir haben es geschafft, Sauron endgültig zu vernichten und nun werden wir es auch schaffen, seinen Sohn zu besiegen. Meinst du nicht?" Er lächelte sie zuversichtlich an und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zurückzulächeln. „So! Und jetzt komm! Es gibt Abendessen!"

°°

Silith saß auf einer Bank und erzählte Tinuviel und Eldarion eine ihrer Geschichten, als ein Diener angerannt kam.

„Schnell! Ihr müsst sofort in den Hof kommen!", keuchte er und gestikulierte wild in die Richtung, in die sie rennen sollte.

„Was...?", wollte sie anfangen, doch der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete wieder zum Hof.

„Geht! Ich werde mich solange um die Geschwister kümmern!", schnaufte er.

Endlich kapitulierte Silith und raffte ihre Röcke. So schnell es ihr möglich war, rannte sie dorthin. Was sie dort erwartete, wusste sie nicht, aber sie ahnte es...

Wie falsch sie doch damit lag...

Ende Kapitel 10 

Ja, ich weiß, für das zehnte Kapitel etwas kurz... es waren ja nur rund zwei Seiten weniger. Aber dafür verspreche ich euch, dass das nächste länger wird. Ganz sicher!

Nun ja, hier ein paar Lembas als Wiedergutmacherle.


	11. Kapitel 11

Hey ho!

Sorry, dass ich euch so lange darauf habe warten lassen, aber es ging nicht schneller. Ich musste einen Vortrag halten und wir haben dermaßen viele HÜ's geschrieben, dass ich sie euch jetzt im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr aufzählen kann.

Und obwohl es so lange gedauert hat, eine Frage: WARUM NUR SO WENIGE REVIEWS? Es muss doch noch ein paar herzensgute Menschen auf diesem Planeten geben, die Mitleid mit einer armen, kleinen, geplagten Ff-Autorin hat!

:sich suchend umschau:

:nirgends auch nur einen entdeck:

:seufz: Kein Wunder...

Also, für das Chappi will ich mindestens vier Reviews, verstanden? Und verlasst euch nicht auf andere!

**Kapitel 11**

Silith rannte wie schon so oft in den letzen Tagen zum Hof und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz für einige Momente stehen.

Sie hatte gehofft noch etwas Zeit zu haben, bis er auftauchte, doch er richtete sich nicht nach den Hoffnungen anderer. Er sah sie viel zu gerne verzweifelt.

Lydon saß auf einem Fass an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Dass etliche Bogenschützen um ihn herum Stellung bezogen, kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Als er sie entdeckte, stand er auf und ging einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch.

°Ah, endlich! Ich habe schon gedacht, du würdest nicht mehr auftauchen!°, sagte er in einem Plauderton, dass man hätte meinen können, er und Silith wären alte Freunde. °Und hast du es dir überlegt? Genügend Zeit hattest du ja!°

Silith erschauderte innerlich. Die paar Tage nannte er genügend Zeit! Nicht einmal die Ewigkeit wäre genug gewesen um so etwas zu überdenken, obwohl die Antwort eigentlich schon feststand.

°Nein.°

°Was? Du hast es dir noch nicht überlegt? Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht von dir!° Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmollenden Maske.

°Nein, das meinte ich nicht.° Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen. °Ich werde dir meine Magie nicht geben. Ich darf es nicht. Jeder andere Ainu i Amdir hätte an meiner Stelle genauso gehandelt, deshalb kannst du es mir auch nicht ausreden.°

°Mmh... das ist schade... dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass du genau so viel Einsicht zeigen würdest wie dein Vater. Er...°

°Er hatte den Blick für die Realität verloren. Und das schon vor Jahrhunderten.°

°Den Blick für die Realität verloren? Nein, mein Engelchen, er wusste sehr wohl, was er tat und warum er es tat. Er hat im Gegensatz zu dir erkannt, dass die Magie einem ungeheure Macht gibt, die es gilt einzusetzen.°

°Um damit andere Völker leiden zu lassen, meinst du!°, fauchte Silith und trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ein Gutes hatten die drei Tage Ruhe bei ihr hervorgerufen: Sie war nun nicht mehr so verängstigt, dass sie sich einfach nur zurückzog und weglief.

°Wenn sie nicht erkennen, was gut für sie ist, bleibt einem doch nichts anderes übrig, als sie zurechtzuweisen!°, antwortete Lydon gelassen.

°Und ihr überseht einfach die Tatsache, dass Elben, Zwerge und Menschen die freien Völker Mittelerdes sind? Das ist krank!°

°Bezeichne es wie du willst, Engelchen, auch du wirst es in nicht all zu langer Zeit verstehen und diese Meinung auch vertreten.°

°Niemals!°

°Wie du willst!° Lydon hob eine Hand, sodass sie mit der Innenfläche gen Himmel zeigte. °Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance es zu überdenken. Wenn du danach noch nicht bereit bist mir deine Magie und den Engelsstein zu geben, werde ich dich töten müssen.° Er sprach dies mit so einer Kälte aus, dass sich Silith sicher war, dass er es ernst meinte. Verdammt ernst.

Lydon schloss die Augen und wandte sein Gesicht ebenfalls dem Himmel zu. Er sprach ein paar unverständliche Worte und dann geschah etwas, das Silith nie erwartet hätte.

Er änderte das Wetter! Und zwar ohne die Hilfe der Naturgeister, die dazu nötig war. Nein, er vertrieb sie sogar grausamst aus ihrem Element!

Silith dröhnte der Kopf von den Schmerzens- und Wutschreien. Verdammt, woher nahm er nur das Recht dazu?

Sie selbst als Idiotin schimpfend, gab sie sich die Antwort. Er selbst war in diesem Moment das Gesetz und sie nichts weiter als eine kleine Ungehobenheit, die es zu beseitigen galt.

Gut, wenn das so war... Dieses Spiel kannte sie zur genüge. Immerhin war sie nicht ohne Grund jahrelang ihrem Vater auf die Nerven gegangen.

Mental bot sie den wenigen Geistern, die sich noch in ihrer Nähe befanden Schutz an und fast alle folgten ihrem Angebot. Insgesamt waren es nur sechs, die Lydon etwas länger hatten widerstehen können, aber immerhin: Sie war nun nicht allein.

Um sie herum herrschte nun eine sanfte, warme Brise, die leicht nach Zimt roch. Während am Himmel nun ein Sturm tobte, wie es ihn lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte, wurde Silith von einer Wärme umgeben, die ihr Halt gab in dieser verkorksten Situation.

°Du siehst, wozu ich fähig bin. Also, wie lautet deine Antwort?°

°Nein.°

°Dann werde ich dich töten müssen.°

Irrte sich Silith, oder schwang tatsächlich ein wenig Bedauerung in seiner Stimme mit. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich.

°Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.°

Lydon knurrte leise und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. In seiner Hand hielt er nun einen kleinen Dolch, dessen Klinge leicht gezackt war. °Wie du willst...°

Er hob seine Hand und wollte schon zustechen, als sich jemand dazwischenwarf. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah den Elben verwundert an. °Was...?°

Auch Silith ging es nicht anders. „Legolas... was...?", stotterte sie.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse es einfach so zu, dass er dich umbringt? Glaubst du irgendjemand auf dem Hof würde das zulassen?", fragte er leise.

Silith schluckte den Klos herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, während Legolas sprach. „Nein, aber..."

„Dann verstehst du auch, warum ich hier stehe!"

Lydon war während der leisen Unterhaltung ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und musterte Silith und Legolas abschätzend. Schließlich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. °Oh, wie süß! Du scheinst endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dein Herz erobert hat!°, spottete er.

Während Legolas ihn verständnislos ansah, griff eine eisige Kälte nach Siliths Herz. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht besser darauf aufgepasst hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. So hatte sie ihm nur noch einen weiteren Angriffspunkt geliefert.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Legolas, doch sie gab ihm keine Antwort. „Silith!"

°Sag es ihm schon! °, forderte sie nun auch Lydon auf. °Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn du sterben würdest, ohne es ihm gesagt zu haben!°

°Nein!°, sagte sie bestimmt und trat hinter Legolas hervor.

Er sah sie abschätzend an und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. °Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es ihm eben sagen.°

°Nein!°, wiederholte sie.

Er grinste teuflisch und wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzten, doch kein Wort entkam seinem Mund.

°Es scheint, als wärst du doch nicht allmächtig!°, flötete Silith und sah ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. °Damit eins klar ist: Du wirst keinem der Personen, die hier versammelt sind, auch nur das kleinste bisschen Leid antun. Verstanden?°

Lydon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund, doch den Zauber, den er währenddessen in Gedanken aussprach wirkte nicht. Wütend hob er ein weiteres Mal die Hand und richtete sie auf einen jungen Stallburschen, der eines der Pferde aus dem Stall versuchte zu beruhigen.

°Das wagst du nicht!°, knurrte Silith.

Lydons Blick hingegen sprach Bände. ‚Wollen wir wetten?', schien er zu fragen. Einen Moment später schoss ein Magieball auf den ahnungslosen Jungen zu.

°NEIN!°, schrei Silith und warf sich dazwischen, bevor auch nur jemand auf dem Hof die Chance hatte zu reagieren. Sie sah noch den geschockten Ausdruck in den Augen der anderen, dann nahm sie nur noch die fremde Magie wahr, die wie Feuer über ihre Haut stürmte.

Ohne ihre eigenen wäre sie zerdrückt worden, von dieser gewaltigen Menge, die wie ein Sturm um sie herum tobte. Doch so war sie nur leicht geschwächt, nachdem die Magie abgeschwächt war.

Leicht außer Atem stand sie nun dort, mitten im Hof, und lieferte sich mit Lydon ein Blickduell. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber zu sein, dass sie sich dazwischen geworfen hatte. Nein, es schien, als hätte er es erwartet.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen hob er erneut die Hand und ließ wieder einen ganzen Strom seiner Magie frei. Dieses Mal sogar noch mehr, als beim letzten Mal. Er schien es darauf anzulegen, sie mit seiner Kraft einfach wie zwischen zwei Mühlsteinen zu zermahlen.

Und sie... sie konnte nicht ausweichen, da es sonst den Stallburschen erwischt hätte. Angriff um Angriff widerstand sie seiner Magie, bis sie schließlich erschöpft zu Boden sank.

°Verdammt!°, murmelte sie leise.

°Es kommt mir so vor, als wärst du am Ende, mein Engel. Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?°, fragte Lydon. Wie es aussah, hatte ihr Zauber aufgehört zu wirken, was auch daran lag, dass sie sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

°Nie und nimmer!°, keuchte sie, immer noch am Boden kniend.

°Dann verabschiede dich endgültig!° Dieses Mal hob er beide Hände um die Magie freizulassen. Diese Art zu kämpfen, die er bevorzugte und nun auch anwandte, war eine der einfachsten jedoch auch wirkungsvollsten. Die Ainu i Amdir wandten sie eigentlich nur im Notfall an, doch er gehörte ja zum Glück nicht zu diesem schwachen Volk.

Lydon grinste hämisch und ließ seine Magie frei. Wie ein Orkan tobte se um Silith herum und keiner der Anwesenden zweifelte daran, dass sie das nicht überleben würde.

A/N: Das wäre jetzt doch eine wunderbare Stelle um aufzuhören, was meint ihr?

Aber so fies bin ich nicht... im Moment...

Doch sie hatten nicht mit den Naturgeistern gerechnet, die bei Silith und ihrer Magie Schutz gesucht und gefunden hatten.

Sie bildeten einen Schutzschild um sie, der verhinderte, dass auch nur das kleinste bisschen der teuflischen Macht zu Silith durchdringen und ihr Schaden zufügen konnte.

Es sah sonderbar aus, wie Silith dort auf dem Boden kniete, umgeben von einer hellen Kuppel und um sie herum der eisblaue Strom der Magie toste.

Während außerhalb der Kuppel ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse herrschte, war es innerhalb des Lichtschildes totenstill. Nicht ein Geräusch drang von außen herein.

Auf einmal erschien vor Silith eine kleine Gestalt. Sie war gerade mal so groß wie Siliths kleiner Finger und alles an ihr erschien weiß zu sein. Diese Gestalt hob nun ihre winzigen Hände und hielt ihr etwas entgegen, von dem sie nicht erkennen konnte, was es war.

Silith, die immer noch leicht benebelt von den Angriffen war, dachte nicht weiter nach und nahm das, was ihr die Gestalt entgegenstreckte einfach so entgegen. Kaum war der Gegenstand, der höchstens die Größe ihres kleinen Fingernagels hatte, in ihrer Hand, löste sich das weiße Wesen wieder in Luft auf.

‚Was war das?', fragte sie sich, doch eine Antwort konnte sie sich nicht geben. Stattdessen besah sie sich den Gegenstand und hätte ihn beinahe fallen gelassen, als sie ihn erkannt hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Wer vertraute ihr so etwas an? Wer war so lebensmüde und vertraute ihr so eine Kostbarkeit an?

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, löste sich die Kuppel um sie herum auf und sie war den Resten der Magie ausgesetzt, die noch in der Luft umherschwirrten. Und obwohl es die Überbleibsel waren, war es doch so viel, dass Silith gepeinigt aufschrie.

Es war, als würde sich die Magie in sie hineinbrennen und ihre eigene, die so etwas wie ein Lebenselixier für sie war, aus ihr hinaussaugen.

°Es sieht so aus, als hätten deine Freunde die Naturgeister aufgegeben. Jetzt bist du fällig!°, lachte Lydon. Doch bevor er seine Worte in die Tat umsetzen konnte, fiel ihm ein gewisser schwarzer Stein auf, der neben Silith auf dem Boden lag. °Der Alchatar...°

Silith, die aufgrund der letzten Attacke fast schon auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, raffte sich so weit auf, dass sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand, wenn auch nicht sehr standfest. Sie nahm den Alchatar vom Boden auf und hielt ihn beschützend in ihren Händen.

°Du wirst diesen Stein nicht bekommen, so lange ich noch am Leben bin!°, sagte sie, obwohl ihr klar war, dass das Leben nicht mehr sonderlich lange in ihr wohnen würde. Es stand schon so gut wie fest, nein, es war unvermeidbar, dass Lydon sie besiegen würde.

Sie hatte nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Genau das war auch Lydon klar. Er lachte. Lachte über ihre maßlose Unterlegenheit.

°Du siehst es wohl immer noch nicht ein! Sobald ich dich getötet habe, wird der Stein mir gehören und somit auch die ganze Magie, die in ihm wohnt! Kapier es endlich! Du hast verloren!°

Doch auf einmal war sich Silith gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie verloren hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie, dass Lydon soeben selbst den Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte, wie sie ihn vernichten konnte. Auch wenn das ihren eigenen Tod bedeuten sollte.

Sie sah auf den Stein in ihrer Hand. Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, Lydon aufzuhalten, musste sie es tun, auch wenn sie es tief in ihrem Inneren bedauerte.

Sie nahm den Dolch, den Lydon irgendwann hatte fallen lassen und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken.

Sie legte den Stein direkt vor sich, sodass sie ihn noch einmal in seiner ganzen Schönheit bestaunen konnte. Denn schön war er, das stand außer frage, auch wenn er sich mehr als nur verdunkelt hatte.

°Es tut mir Leid°, murmelte sie leise, bevor sie den Dolch hob und mit diesem genau in die Mitte des Steines stach.

Sofort spürte sie ein Reißen in ihrem Inneren, das alle bisherigen Qualen bei weitem übertraf. Sie sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Legolas.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie wieder, dieses Mal jedoch in der Allgemeinsprache. Sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen, als noch Zeit gewesen wäre.

Die anderen beobachteten mit Schrecken, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Es tat ihnen im Herzen weh, wie Silith immer wieder die Magie von Lydon abfing, nur damit sie keinen von ihnen traf.

Sie verstanden zwar nicht, worüber sich Silith und Lydon unterhielten, doch der Sinn war klar... Silith würde verlieren...

Als sie sich dann zu Boden kniete und den Dolch ergriff, dachten sie alle ohne Ausnahme, sie würde Selbstmord begehen. Doch wider Erwarten stach sie nicht in ihr Herz sondern in das Herz des Steines, auf dessen Oberfläche sich fast augenblicklich feine Risse bildeten, durch die strahlend blaues Licht drang.

Sie sahen, wie Silith den Dolch neben sich fallen ließ und ermattet auf ihre Fersen zurücksank.

Sie sahen auch, wie Lydon verzweifelt versuchte den Stein mit seiner Magie zusammenzuhalten und wie er dabei kläglich scheiterte.

Sie sahen, wie sowohl Lydon und Silith sich das Herz hielten, als hätten sie einen Herzinfakt.

Dann sahen sie nichts mehr...

Helles Licht versperrte ihnen die Sicht...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich dieses Licht wieder abschwächte und selbst dann waren ihre Augen noch zu sehr geblendet, als dass sie etwas hätten sehen können.

Schließlich hörten sie einen verzweifelten Aufschrei, der von niemand anderem als Legolas stammte. Er hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht die Hände vor das Gesicht gehalten und war somit einer der Ersten, die wieder etwas erkennen konnten...

Doch was er dort sah, gefiel ihm nicht im Geringsten.

Lydon lag tot am Boden...

Doch das beachtete er nicht.

Der Alchatar war zersplittert...

Doch auch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Was ihm das Herz zerbrach war Silith, die tot am Boden lag...

**Ende Kapitel 12**

So, ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch noch an meine Vorrede und schreibt gaaaaanz viele Reviews.

Wenn ihr das nämlich nicht macht, werde ich die böse Autorin spielen und ein mehr als schlechtes Ende einbauen...

Ihr habt es in der Hand!


	12. Kapitel 12

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich wollte euch dieses Mal nicht so lange warten lassen. Dieses **letzte** Kapitel ist nicht sonderlich lang, aber ich denke es war ein guter Punkt um aufzuhören.

Das Ende kommt vielleicht etwas zu plötzlich eurer Meinung nach, aber ich hatte den Verlauf schon so von Anfang an geplant und in meinem Kopf stand die Geschichte so fest, dass ich auch nichts mehr daran ändern möchte.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das letzte Kapitel.

_Schließlich hörten sie einen verzweifelten Aufschrei, der von niemand anderem als Legolas stammte. Er hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht die Hände vor das Gesicht gehalten und war somit einer der Ersten, die wieder etwas erkennen konnten..._

_Doch was er dort sah, gefiel ihm nicht im Geringsten._

_Lydon lag tot am Boden..._

_Doch das beachtete er nicht._

_Der Alchatar war zersplittert..._

_Doch auch das interessierte ihn nicht._

_Was ihm das Herz zerbrach war Silith, die tot am Boden lag..._

**Kapitel 12 – Das Ende**

Legolas eilte zu ihr, in der Hoffnung, dass sie doch nicht tot war. In der Hoffnung, dass sie nur ohnmächtig geworden war. In der Hoffnung, dass sie bald die Augen aufschlagen würde und ihn anlächeln würde.

Doch er spürte keinen Puls. Weder an ihrem Handgelenk noch an ihrem Hals.

Sie war tot. Unwiderruflich in Mandos Hallen eingegangen.

Er hatte ihr nicht helfen können. Er hatte nur zusehen können. Nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Nichts...

Gimli trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine tröstende Geste, doch das einzige, was sie ihm brachte, war Schmerz.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schüttelte er die Hand ab. Das letzte, das er nun ertragen konnte, war die Nähe zu einer anderen Person. So sehr er Gimli auch schätzte, er konnte es nicht ertragen.

Er konnte keine Nähe, keine Wärme ertragen, während in seinem Inneren gähnende Leere und eisige Kälte herrschten. Es war einfach nicht möglich.

Ohne dass er es merkte, rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Er war zwar ein Elb, aber was sollte man erwarten? Dass er mit emotionslosem Gesicht danebenstand, wenn die Frau, die er liebte, tot am Boden lag? Das konnte er nicht.

Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie schön sie doch war...

Warum hatte sie sterben müssen?

Hatte es denn keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben?

War das der einzige Weg gewesen?

Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Seine Sicht war vor lauter Tränen verschwommen geworden. Er wischte sie nicht weg. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nichts sehen.

Er zog ihren noch warmen Körper in seine Arme, als ob er sie so wieder zu sich zurück holen könnte. Als ob er so das Geschehene wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen.

Wieder spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht Gimli, der ihn trösten wollte. Dieses mal war es Aragorn, der neben ihm stand.

„Lass sie los, mellon, sie ist tot. Silith ist tot", sagte er leise aber bestimmt.

Legolas senkte den Blick. Aragorn hatte Recht. Langsam ließ er sie wieder zu Boden sinken. Er wollte schon aufstehen, als ihm das leichte Glimmen in Siliths Hand auffiel.

„Was ist das?", fragte er. Seine Stimme hörte sich ungewohnt rau an.

Nun wurden auch die anderen darauf aufmerksam, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich erklären, was sie dort sahen.

Das Licht breitete sich indessen weiter aus, bis es schließlich Siliths ganzen Körper einhüllte.

Es war, als würde Siliths Körper wieder mit Leben gefüllt, aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie war tot.

Legolas beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das Leuchten konnte nur ihre übrig gebliebene Magie sein, nichts weiter. Dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, sich abzuwenden. Er hatte das Gefühl, das noch etwas geschehen würde.

Was es war, wusste er nicht, aber er wusste, dass etwas geschehen würde.

Dann, als er schon glaubte sich zu irren, geschah etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hätte...

...Silith schlug die Augen auf.

Auf einmal war alle Trauer wie weggeblasen und pure Freude nahm ihre Stelle ein.

„Du lebst!", hauchte er und zog sie an sich, bevor sie noch etwas hätte erwidern können.

„Ja, das tue ich", flüsterte sie leise, doch er verstand es.

Legolas entließ sie ein Stück weit aus seiner Umarmung und sah sie fragend an. „Aber wie ist das möglich?", wollte er wissen.

Silith lachte leise. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte..."

**Ende des 12. Kapitels und der Geschichte**

Für alle, die es wissen wollen: Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht noch an die kleine Lichtgestalt aus dem 11. Kapitel, die Silith etwas gegeben hat. Dieses „Etwas" war eine Träne des Windes, die sehr viel Magie in sich trägt. Das war es auch, was Silith am Leben gehalten hat.

Ich habe das in dem Kapitel nicht geschrieben, da ich irgendwie nicht gewusst habe, wie ich das hätte schreiben sollen und wem Silith das hätte erzählen sollen und deshalb habe ich einfach mal Mut zur Lücke bewiesen.

Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte so gut bei euch angekommen ist und wer weiß? Vielleicht kommt ja bald schon die nächste?

Auch wenn die Ff jetzt zuende ist, straft mich bitte nicht und schreibt kein Review, das wäre einfach nur deprimierend. Also seid so nett und knuddelt ein letztes Mal den armen Button da unten im Eck, ja?


End file.
